The Power Known Not
by emikae
Summary: When vampires come calling at 4 Privet Drive, what fate is in store for Harry Potter? post OotP, vampires, Padfoot, and other fun stuff!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, no clue where it came from but its demanding to be written, so I am doing so. Been obsessed with vampires lately, so this is probably part of where this came from.

**Warning**: Contains vampires doing their thing, so if you don't like it. You may leave right now.

**Summary**: Harry is bitten by a vampire, but he is not meant to die. Consequentially, the vampire changes him and he starts out on a new life with Claudia and Jason as his companions. What adventures are in store for him?

The Power Known Not

Chapter One

"I've never had a young one before." The dark figure next to the bed protested.

"Let it be a mercy then. He is near death." A woman said from the shadows.

"Fine then." He said irritably. Bending over, the shadow moved the head back and forth in his hands a few times. He laid a gentle hand on the boy's neck. "The life beat is strong in him."

"Just do it!"

"He could survive." He protested once again.

"If you will not do it, I will. I have not fed recently, do you wish that upon this boy, this innocent boy near death who will not survive? Why do you think I linger here, in the shadows?"

He sighed. "Fine, I will drink." He crouched by the boy and moved his head up, exposing a pale neck and a nearly visible pulsing vein. He moved his lips to the vein and bit down, hard. A warm, coppery liquid filled his mouth and he swallowed. And he again swallowed. And again. And again. And then he stopped, and sat up, stopping the flow of blood with a finger.

"Why do you stop?" She hissed, stepping nearer. "We have already lingered here for too long."

He stood up. "I stop because he is not meant to die."

"What do you mean?" She hissed stepping nearer again.

"The blood turned bad in my mouth." He said shame faced.

"Why must I choose one not meant to die?" The woman bemoaned to the ceiling, albeit quietly. Shaking her head, she grabbed her companion's wrist and cut it with a hidden knife, watching as the blood dripped onto the floor. It hissed as it made contact with the floor and she smiled.

Moving his bleeding wrist over the boy's mouth she let blood drip onto his lips. The boys tongue felt out the droplets and licked them up almost eagerly.

"Good." She muttered, and thrust her companion's wrist onto the boy's lips. He took hold almost immediately, and she smiled, guiding his head back to the boy's throat. "Drink for a while more, let your blood replace his. I will go find his things. The wounds should heal on their own."

She left, intending to feed on one of the others in the house. There was a large boy, slumbering in his room, he would be easy prey, but after the boy, she wanted something more of a challenge. She slipped into the room where a gargantuan man and a small woman slept. The man she decided. After all, he had been unkind to her on the street.

It was more of a disservice to his wife, but she was not interested in this man. At least not the way he thought. She was interested in him now though, he was food, and food was interesting. Should she kill him or just leave him, after taking a few body parts he thought he needed. Raising her eyebrow, Claudia made her decision, and carried it out.

Jason gasped and pulled back, tugging his wrist from the boys mouth. He wouldn't let go. The way this was going, he would be drained. Claudia would be pleased. "Claudia!" He called.

-0-

She appeared in the doorway, with blood trailing down her face and red on her lips. "What?" She asked crossly.

"He won't let go." He said softly, feeling his legs collapse under him.

Claudia hissed as she watched Jason collapse. "Lovely." She muttered. "This was supposed to be simple. Just in, feed, and out." She strode over to the boy and pushed the bone in front of his ears forward, causing his mouth to open slightly. Forcing a finger in there, she pried the boys mouth off of Jason's arm and knocked him over the head.

She drug Jason into the other room, the one with the fat boy and bit the boys throat and attached Jason. Once she was sure that the Jason would drink and recover, she went and began to pack the boys things. Seeing a letter on the desk she picked it up and skimmed it.

Ron-

I'm doing fine, my relatives took my trunk and put it under the stairs, and my other stuff (wand, invisibility cloak, photo album) are hidden under my bed. Thanks for the food!

Harry

_"Idiot boy"_ she thought, _"leaves the location of his belongings lying around for anyone to see!"_ Nothing that the note was dated a week ago, _"Doesn't even send his letters promptly!"_ Gathering his things, she got his trunk and put the rest of Harry's things into it. He was a wizard, that complicated things a little. His powers would be strengthened by the vampire blood, and he would have to hasten his studies, and learn how to make the potions necessary to go undetected among humans, wizard and muggle alike.

If he went to Hogwarts, that wouldn't be too much of a problem, if she remembered correctly, the Potions Professor there was quarter vampire and had to use the potions himself. The headmaster might be a little miffed though, he didn't like his students being turned.

"I'm finished." Jason said from the doorway, his eyes bright from the recent feeding.

"Good we'll be leaving in a moment then. Why don't you go and get some food from downstairs, Since Harry is coming with us, he will want something to eat other than blood." Claudia said.

Jason nodded, his eyes getting brighter at the mention of food. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I have one more thing to attend to." Claudia said, and re-entered the room where the man slept. When he emerged minutes later, she was smiling sadistically.

Jason saw her grin and shivered, coming up the stairs with a large basket of food.

"That man," She began, "Will be _very _unhappy tomorrow morning, or when ever he wakes up."

Jason gulped. "I really do not want to know what you did to him."

Claudia smirked once more and she whispered something in his ear.

Jason whimpered and stepped away from Claudia.

"Now, now, it won't be that bad for him. I refilled the flasks by the way." She added, figuring out how she was going to carry the boy.

"Good." Jason replied, shrinking the baskets of food and the trunk. He had been a wizard, in the early sixteen hundreds before he had been changed.

"He's so small, I'd say he'd be about nine or ten." Claudia murmured. "I think I can just carry him like a baby."

"Okay then, we shouldn't be lingering, we need to get him to a safe place before the actual change takes place." Jason said.

"Yes we should." Claudia replied. "Why not the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure, we haven't been there for about fifty years, so it should be safe." Jason replied.

"Okay then." Claudia replied and she and Harry disappeared in a puff of smoke from number four Privet Drive.

"Hello Tom." Jason said softly. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, but me and my companions are in dire need of a room."

-0-

"Jason Riksen." Tom said softly, leaning over the counter peering at the vampire. "I've heard of you." He said slowly. "Why do you need a room of mine at such a late hour?" Tom asked sharply.

"Could I just have a blasted room?" Jason asked, fishing in his pocket and setting down ten galleons. "Those should more than cover the cost of a room.

"Fine." Tom said, slipping the galleons away. "But I'll not have you bleeding my customers, you can get your own blood. You'll have room thirteen, it's open." Tom grinned, exposing teeth yellowed with age.

"Of course." Jason replied. Turning he added, "By the way, Claudia's with me." And he rushed up the stairs, not being noticed by any of the other customers.

-0-

"Why did you feel the need to tell him!" Claudia shouted at Jason once the door was locked and wards were put up.

"Because it is his establishment and he had a right to know." Jason replied calmly, checking on Harry.

"He had a right to know?" Claudia asked, launching herself at Jason, beginning yet another wresting match.

-0-

Tom, standing outside of the door, grinned. The listening spells he had were working like a charm. He didn't _normally_ activate the listening spells on the rooms, but these weren't normal customers. It appeared the business was going as usual for them, fighting with each other and generally trying to murder themselves.

-0-

Claudia gasped for breath and hugged Jason. "That was fun. Now if you don't mind watching Harry, I'll be showering."

"Of course, and you leave me with the cleansing charms." He muttered watching Claudia saunter off to the shower. Wrestling with Claudia was always fun, they were evenly matched, and pretty strong as it goes for vampires. If needed, they could go for years without feeding. Most vampires could not last two months and would go insane without the blood.

Harry groaned, and Jason looked on in mild interest, if he wasn't correct, the boy was in great pain and should be screaming by now. All he was doing was moaning. Interesting. He watched as the boy's already raven locks gained a deep sheen and became thicker, his skin became pale, and his body changed shape. Moaning once more, the boy sat up and opened his eyes to reveal green ones.

"Where am I?" He spoke, looking at Jason.

"You are in room thirteen of the Leaky Cauldron, You have been kidnapped, and my name is Jason Riksen." Jason said, watching the boys reaction.

"Okay, are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked looking around the room with a slight frown.

"No." Jason replied, baring his left forearm to prove it. "I have seen many Dark Lords rise and fall, And I have concluded that light triumphs and it is much more interesting to watch what happens to the people fighting."

"Why am I here then?" Harry asked.

"Because your mum and your dad loved each other very much and one day they got a little carried away and they had—" Jason was stopped by Harry's voice.

"I don't mean that! I mean, why am I in the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked, blushing a little, but it was barely visible.

"You are here because you were near death and this idiot of a vampire blooded you." Claudia said from the doorway, a towel covering her black hair and wearing a fresh set of black robes.

"What!" Harry shrieked, acking against the wall.

"I will not repeat myself." Claudia said, rolling her eyes. "Jason, it's your call."

"Yes, I know." Jason replied and banged his head against the wall a few times. "Look, Harry, you were about an hour from death, and it was Claudia's idea to feed on you. If it makes you feel any better, you are a very high ranked vampire, Claudia and I are two of the highest." Jason said.

"I don't bloody care about status! I care about having to kill to live!" Harry shouted.

"Actually, you don't have to kill, you only really need to take enough blood to live, about a pint a month. Not very much really. And you don't even have to get it yourself, you can purchase it." Jason said.

"Bloody Lovely! I don't _have _to kill to live, I can _purchase_ blood! Can I also purchase a dagger to stab myself in the heart with?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I was an hour from death! Couldn't you have left me to die? Would it have killed you to?" he finished in a whisper.

"Actually, it wouldn't have killed me, vampires are very resilient." Jason said and then continued, "And technically you're dead you don't need air, water, or food. To survive, all you need is blood." Jason said helpfully.

"Thanks, so I suppose that I'm going to only be allowed out at night?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Jason said cheerfully. "There are potions. There's about five of them, they allow you to blend in with the others."

Harry brightened. "I suppose that's one good thing." He said, not yelling now.

"Now that you're a vampire, you can use magic on your own. It will be slightly different, you will have more power behind your spells, and such. Also your sense are heightened, you can hear better, see better, and such."

"You're right." Harry said, realising for the first time he didn't have his glasses on.

"I would recommend getting contacts. Wizarding ones, because they can change to suit your whim." Jason said.

"That sounds good. Anything else I should know?" He asked.

"Yes, you're faster, have more muscle power, but not more muscles, and any dormant gifts you may have had before are not dormant anymore." Jason said. "Do you mind if Claudia runs a scan on you?"

"Not at all." Harry replied, swinging his feet, and squinting into the corner. "What is she doing?"

"Skimming the cholesterol off of the blood I collected." She said. "Lesson number one, don't harvest blood from fat people, it's a lot of work. The blood that you purchase may have a constant shaking charm on it, so do a '_finite incantum_' on the flasks to check, if you're buying fat and other stuff too, it's not usually worth your trouble."

"Okay." Harry said, not really understanding. "May I get some sleep?" Harry asked.

"Of course, we'll be going shopping tomorrow morning, both muggle and magical." Claudia said grinning.

Jason moaned.

"It won't be that bad." Claudia said, and the friendly banter between them resumed while Harry drifted off to sleep.

-0-

Harry woke up in a brightly lit room to a feeling of softness and warmth and a sense of contentment. Which was altogether strange because at the Dursleys he bed was an old mattress the poked him in the back, his room was cold, and he was never content. What's more, his stomach was full , and it was never full at the Dursley's. Harry concluded that he was not at the Dursleys, and he better get up.

Harry sat up and saw the slumbering forms of Jason and Claudia. It all came rushing back. So now that I'm a vampire, I should probably figure out my strengths. Maybe there's something in on of my Defence books. Harry looked around and saw his trunk. Moving quietly because at the Dursleys if he woke them up he would be punished, and he didn't want to find out what would happen if he woke the vampires up. Getting five years of Defence books out, Harry pulled a roll of parchment out along with a quill.

Starting with his first year book, he flipped to the index.

"Vampires," He muttered, "Lets see, page 178." Harry was unaware that he had woken Claudia and Jason up, but they were watching him.

_Vampyres are a very advanced creatures. The ministry of magic classifies them as beings, because they are able to rationally converse and think. Vampyres naturally develop a shield around their minds, they become naturals at Legimency. You cannot tell a vampyre from a human based on their mind shields. The most definite way to tell a vampyre from a human is by the skin and the eyes. Their skin will be pale and without blemish. It is a shade in-between milky white and white pearls. It also seems to glow. The eyes, are a normal colour when dormant, but when about to feed, or when the need to feed arises, the pupils will enlarge, causing the eye to appear black. It is claimed the some Vampyres can hypnotise humans and coerce them into willingly being fed upon. Vampyres exist solely on the blood of humans. In dire cases, they may feed on animal blood, but will become a zombie if they have not ingested blood from a human. They do not generally kill, unless the need for blood overtakes them. Most vampyres feed from once a week, to once a month. They may breathe, eat, and drink, but they do not need to. A vampyre does have more strength than a human, the vampyre blood changes them into beings with a better sense of smell, better eyesight, a highly defined sense of touch, and at least three times the muscle strength. _

"Very good." Claudia said, startling Harry from his reading. "I am glad that you are learning about our kind. That is mostly accurate, except for the part about the skin glowing. It may happen, but not in all vampires." Claudia added.

"He didn't include the part about the hair, and one vampire always being able to tell another apart from the humans." Jason said, looking over Harry's shoulders.

"Okay." Harry said, scribbling that down.

"We have an important day, I'd put your robes on." Claudia added and then caught sight of Harry's scar for the first time. "Shit, you're Harry Potter." She said.

"You didn't notice?" Harry asked.

"No I did not." Claudia said. "This complicates things a bit."

"A bit?" Jason asked. "Try a lot."

"Look Harry, do you regret being turned? I need you to honestly answer me now." Claudia said, looking Harry straight in the eye.

"No." Harry said. "You got me away from the Dursleys, and it looks like I'll be better off, So I don't regret it." Harry said slowly, thinking each word through.

"Good then. You're stuck with us. First part is disguising the scar." Claudia said. "Jason'll take care of that I can't do illusions at all."

Harry stared at her. "You're a vampire. You have better senses. You couldn't see the stupid scar?"

"Shut up." Claudia said indignantly.

Jason rolled his eyes at Claudia whose back was turned. "I'll do the illusions, but you'll have to borrow a set of robes from Claudia." Harry and Claudia turned to him with identical looks of disgust.

"I'm not going to wear a girls robes!" Harry said firmly.

"He is not going to touch my robes!" Claudia said at the same time.

"Fine." Jason said. "I'll shrink a pair of mine." He moved over to a small bag the rested at the end of the bed, and pulled out a set of robes the couldn't have possibly have fit in there. "Put these on and they might shrink to fit you, go do that in there, and while you're at it burn the clothes you have on now."

"How?" Harry asked.

"With magic. You can use it now You're not an underage wizard, you're a vampire which is a completely different thing." Claudia snapped, rifling through a small bag that rested on the bench under the window.

"Oh." Harry said and then thought for a moment. "What about my Hogwarts robes?"

"Do you want to be walking around Knockturn Alley with a Gryffindor patch on your robes?" Claudia said. "No, you don't. Now go and change before I do it for you." Claudia added looking Harry up and down.

Harry squeaked and went into the room and saw a shower there too. "Can I take a shower first?"

"Fine idea, you smell pretty ripe." Claudia said.

"Thanks. It's not my fault the Dursley's wouldn't allow me out to shower." Harry replied.

"Sorry." Claudia said.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for. It's them who should be sorry, but I don't think they are."

"Trust me, they are." Claudia said with an interesting tone in her voice.

"I get the feeling that I don't want to know." Harry said and turned the shower on.

-0-

Re-edited 29 avril 2005


	2. Chapter Two

The Power Known Not

Chapter Two

Harry looked warily at the entrance to Knockturn Alley. "Why are we going down there?"

Claudia sighed. "Because that is where we can purchase decent blood at a reasonable price, find good robes, get you the right bag, and find the books that are accurate."

"I thought that the stores in Knockturn Alley are Dart Arts Stores." Harry said, remembering the scolding he got from Molly Weasley.

"Some are, but not all are. Who in their right mind would allow a whole street of Dark Arts stores to operate?" Claudia asked, forcing Harry to think.

"Fudge?" He asked blankly.

"No. Storefronts on Diagon Alley are expensive. Not everyone who runs a store can afford a storefront on Diagon Alley. Knockturn Alley is a cheaper alternative." Claudia explained. "But all considered, keep a tight hand on your wand." Claudia said, turning down the alley in a swirl of black cloak.

Harry shrugged and followed, keeping a tight hand on his wand as instructed. And a tight hand on his money bag. Following Claudia into a dimly lit bookstore, he took the basket she handed him and held it as she put books into it. Harry looked at some of the titles and frowned, they weren't written in a language he could understand.

"Claudia?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to face him, dropping three more books in.

"Why are you getting so many books?" Harry asked.

"Because you are going to be studying them." Claudia said, taking a book out and replacing it with two more.

"Am I going to pay for these?" Harry asked.

"Partly." Claudia said. "Jason will explain to you."

"Great." Jason muttered. "Okay, because I blooded you, you are essentially my child." He held up a hand and Harry shut his mouth. "You are still the child of your human parents, but my blood also flows through your veins. In the vampire culture, if a vampire bloods another human and leaves the human to fend for himself, the vampire is looked down upon. Most vampires do not blood people often. You are the first new blooded vampire in at least a century and a half.

"It is my responsibility to care for you, so I will be paying for the books partly, but you will be paying for them also. Claudia is my traveling companion, it is rare for vampires to travel in pairs or groups. If there is a pair that is traveling together, usually it is a fledgling vampire and an adult. Claudia, if she so chooses, will stay with us and help in your education." Jason said.

"Okay then." Harry said, processing the information. "So you and I will stick together, but Claudia might leave?"

"Yes." Jason said, beaming.

"I'll be staying." Claudia said. "Jason is horrible at languages, and you will be needing to learn quite a few of them."

"Languages?" Harry asked. "What languages?"

"French, Spanish, German, Italian, Japanese, Korean, and a few more."

"I have to learn that many languages?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you are a vampire, it is essential that you know many languages, if only because you will most likely be in that country at some time. We'll only be learning one language at first though and once you have mastered it, you will move on to the next one." Claudia said.

"Okay." Harry replied.

"Maybe if you're lucky, I'll teach you Ancient Egyptian." Claudia added.

"You know Ancient Egyptian?" Harry asked.

"Of course, it's my native tongue. Hardly anyone speaks it anymore, so it's not worth knowing except for being able to talk in secrecy." Claudia said, putting another book into the basket.

"You're that old?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yep." Claudia said and as long as I want to keep living, I will look young." Claudia said.

"What keeps you looking young?" Harry asked.

"Blood." Claudia replied. "C'mon, I think I've got all the books you need. "

Harry nodded and followed along thinking that Hermione would lover to get her hands on these books.

After leaving the bookstore, they got a large pile of robes, mostly in dark colors. There were a few that were in interesting colors. "For ceremonies." Jason told him, making Harry wonder. After the bookstore, they turned down a small pathway and entered a small shop that smelled of disinfectant and blood. A strange combination.

"Jason, Claudia!" An old man said excitedly. It's so good to see you again! It's been what? Ten years? Fifteen?" Pausing, he added bitterly, "Eighteen years, three months, two days, and ten hours?"

"So sorry Marcus." Claudia said. "How is the blood industry these days?"

"Bleeding them like hogs on slaughter day." Marcus said. "Did you know that a cup of Vamp blood is wroth ten galleons and three sickles?"

"Really?' Jason asked.

"Of course, would you like to make a donation?" Marcus asked, smelling the air.

"Why not, I'm a bit short on funds." Jason said.

"Okay then, just let me finish up with Janice and I'll take you in the back room." Marcus said, pulling aside a curtain and slipping by it, and the scent of disinfectant thickened.

"What is this place?" Harry asked looking around the dimly lit store.

"A blood shop." Claudia replied, looking around at the countless vials. If you need any sort of blood, human, vampire, hippogriff, wolf, giant, and phoenix, come here. On occasion Marcus will get unicorn, merman, centaur, and dementor. Vampires come here a lot, he keep lots of human blood on stock." Claudia said.

"Where do they get it from?" Harry asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Bloodletters. Some people are willing to give up a pint or so of their blood for a few galleons. It is common among the poor. Unicorn, Centaur, Merman, and Vampires are all willing subjects. Unicorn blood is rare, ifa unicorn knows that it is near death it will occasionally give its blood up. Giant blood is dishy at best. Some people will hunt them, knock them out and take their blood, and the same happens with Trolls." Claudia finished, as Marcus emerged with a woman who looked a little peaky.

"Okay Janice, here's a portkey to your house, and here is five galleons, thank you for your donation." Marcus said as Janice disappeared.

"Okay then, who's next?" Marcus asked.

"I'll go." Jason said. "I fed last night, so you can take a couple pints."

"Oh good." Marcus said, rubbing his hands together in glee. "Now will you be wanting payment, store credit, or a combination of both?"

"Combination of both." Jason said, and followed Marcus into the back room.

"Okay then. While Jason make a few quick galleons, you're going to help me pick out some blood. Human is excellent, animal is okay, magical animal is a no-no." Claudia rattled off. It would be ideal to get some of Janice's blood, but Marcus might not want to sell that just yet." Claudia said, pulling two vials marked Human Female 24 and Human Male 24. Uncapping them, she smelled them and nodded.

"Fresh, but starting to go stale." She held one out to Harry. "Smell it and then take the other, try to find the differences in the scents."

Harry nodded, and went to a corner to do so while Claudia made a small pile of vials.

-0-

Harry looked at the pile of things in front of him. A new trunk, a pile of robes next to it, an even larger pile of books, and various other things, and a small locked chest that contained the potions he would need to learn how to make.

"Well, Harry?" Jason asked, "What do you think?"

"I'm so totally and completely screwed." Harry said, eye fixed in the pile of books.

"Of course you are." Jason said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Now we still have to get your muggle things. Claudia's just about back with the muggle money, and then we'll be off."

"More shopping?" Harry asked dazedly.

"Of course. But we'll get you fun stuff, maybe a CD player and a laptop, those are fun to mess around with." Jason said.

"What about Hogwarts, it doesn't like muggle things." Harry told Jason.

"Arthur Weasley's car." Jason said.

"It died as soon as we got over the grounds." Harry retorted.

"And then it went wild in the forest." Jason smirked back. "Its all a matter of the right spells. We won't do the same as Arthur did, we'll be doing a few different charms."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked.

"It's a vampire thing. You're my blood-child, and I know most of what happened to you. I won't use this information to your disadvantage, but about this prophecy, I think we'll be doing some serious training." Jason said.

"Of course we will be." Claudia said, stepping into the room. "That's why you're going to learn weapons until it is as if you were born with them in hand."

"I'm doomed." Harry moaned, as he was propelled from the room by a pair of laughing vampires.

-0-

Harry looked at the small London shop warily, and before entering he pulled the hood of his new sweatshirt over his head. On his entrance, a small bell over the door tinkled, and the sound rang throughout the small cramped shop.

"You, out, I'll not have your lot hanging about my shop." The weary old man behind the counter said.

"Thank you for your concern sir, but I am quite positive that you will be grateful for my patronage." Harry said coolly, marveling at the beautiful sword hanging over the door to the rear of the shop.

"As I said before, I'll not have a bunch of disrespectful teenagers hanging 'round my shop!" The old man said once again.

"Of course. Which is why I am assuring you that I am not a disrespectful teenager. I'm one of Claudia and Jason's." Harry said.

"I feel sorry for you, boy." The old man said jovially, his manner quite changed, eying Harry up and down.

"So I'll be outfitting you with the standard equipment then?" He asked.

"No Arnold, the standard equipment and more." Harry said.

"They've entrusted you with my name?" He asked.

"That and much more." Harry replied. "First in at least a century and a half."

"Well, you're really in for it lad." Arnold said. "Come 'round to the back, we'll see what we can get you outfitted with. Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I think I'll grow my hair out and go by Armand." Harry said.

"The name is already taken lad." Arnold said.

"I know. You may call me James for the time being." Harry smiled toothily.

"James… Such a nice middle name." Arnold said. "I've been dealing with Vampires and their sort for years lad, and my father before them, there is little we do not know about them. Now come, for I do not think Claudia and Jason wish to be kept waiting for too long."

"Of course." Harry agreed, and followed Arnold into the back of the shop.

-0-

"Ron!" Hermione whispered furiously, "What ever possessed you to do this?"

"Nothing, I was just having fun." Ron replied, tugging Hermione further along the street.

"Fun?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, fun. And a surprise visit. "We're almost there." Ron said, pulling Hermione into a run, and coming to a stop in front of the ajar door of Number four Privet Drive.

-0-

"Claudia!" Jason called frantically.

"What is it now?" She shouted back, enjoying the feeling of flying.

"Harry's two mortal friends have just arrived at his house." Jason said, diving down towards the earth.

Claudia cursed once more and followed him. "We've got to get Harry to The House."

"But is the House safe?" Jason asked.

"It's as safe as it can be, but we'll have to hurry, the bumbling old fool will have watches out as soon as possible. We'll have to travel the winds." Claudia said.

"I haven't done that in so long, and neither of us is that good at it!" Jason replied.

"We'll have to hope for the best. You get his things, and I'll get him, we meet at Arnold's?" Claudia asked.

"Of course." Jason replied, disappearing in a flash, Claudia doing the same.

-0-

"ARNOLD!" Claudia shouted, as soon as the shop materialized around her.

"In a moment dear, I'm with someone right now." Arnold called back. "Now that one looks good, and I think this one will work well with this one, and then…"

"Arnold, Harry and I have got to get out now, Dumbledore's been alerted that he's missing!" Claudia shouted through the barrier.

"You turned Harry Potter!" Arnold shouted, coming out.

"He was one the verge of death and Jason did, and could you hurry with the weapons?" Claudia asked hurriedly. "And could I pick up a few new knives?"

"Of course I will dear, and of course you may dear, you should know what you can and can't use by now. Pick a few for Jason, he'll be needing them soon." Arnold said, eyes half shut, seeing snippets of the future. There was an advantage of having a muggle weapons-smith who was a sort of prophet.

"Will do, now please finish with Harry!" Claudia said, but her words were wasted, for Arnold had already gone back to deal with Harry.

-0-

"Ron…" Hermione breathed. "Do you know what this looks like?" She clutched his arm even tighter.

"Like Dursley is going to be very disappointed when he wakes up?" Ron asked, swallowing, his face a sickly shade of green.

"No, you idiot. It's a vampire attack." Hermione snapped. "Don't you see it? The blood on the walls, in a symbolic pattern.. of revenge." Hermione said after a moment. "The upside down triangle represents a female, but it's next to the Star of David, and this is done in blood, so it's likely that he had a woman on the side. The bits attached to the ceiling by the string only emphasize the point." Hermione finished before squeezing her eyes shut.

"Merlin.." Ron breathed. "How do you know all of this?"

"I did a report on vampires for fourth year." Hermione said and then gasped. "Ron! What about Harry! And I've read the Da Vinci Code."

Ron gasped and crossed the landing to throw open the door to Harry's room.

"Thank Merlin." He breathed when he saw that it was untouched. "His room is fine."

"Well then, where is he?" Hermione demanded, storming into the room, turning the light on as she went.

She was met with an unbearably clean room, empty of nearly everything, the chair at the desk neatly, the bed made, not a thing on the floor, the wardrobe doors shut tightly, the only thing there was piece of parchment on it, addressed to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione swallowed, hoping that it was not what it seemed to be. She picked it up, and in silence, she and Ron read it. Neither of them noticed the figure in the corner fade away until the corner was empty once again.

Ron & Hermione  
I am very sorry to leave you like this, but I find it necessary. I love you two like a brother and sister, but I can't put you at anymore risk. I have received an offer that I cannot refuse. I may return in time for the start of term, I may not. I know it has only been a week since school got out, but I cannot see myself staying in this dull room day after day, so I have taken matters into my own hands. I will always miss you.  
Harry Potter

Hermione gasped and let the letter fall. So had he left on his own, or had he been forced to write the letter.

Ron looked down at Hermione's brown curls. "You stay here, Hermione, I'll run and get Mrs. Figg."

Hermione nodded, and sat down on the floor, beginning to absently pick at the small throw rug.

-0-

The group of three vampires materialized in front of a foreboding gate.

"The gate keeper recognizes you, Claudia Neinhuis, and you Jason Riksen. But I do nor recognize the other on with you." A deep voice proclaimed, just as a roll of thunder and lightning hit, illuminating an old gothic mansion behind the gates.

"Nolan, he is Jason's blood-child, he shall pass." Claudia said.

"Fine. The gatekeeper recognizes.. Claudia? I need a name." Nolan said, his voce still booming in time with the thunder, the lightning illuminating the darkened landscape.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, stepping forward.

"Harry Potter." Nolan echoed after him.

"Thank you." Harry said softly, as the gates creaked open.

Claudia and Jason led Harry in. "Drop the illusions Nolan." Claudia said.

"But I don't wanna." The cloaked figure to their left said.

"You will do so, Nolan, or I shall have your head on a platter. Besides, let Harry see the house in all its glorious splendor." Jason said.

"Fine." Nolan said, and dropped his hand. Where the gothic mansion had stood, a pleasant looking manor now stood, and there was a field, and many other things that Harry couldn't take in all at once.

"Thank you." Jason replied. "Harry, meet Nolan, he's the gatekeeper, and he's very fond of illusions. Nolan, meet Harry, my blood-child." Jason said grinning at Nolan.

"Your blood child! Jason!" Nolan said, eyeing Harry up and down. "He'll do, he looks Hogwarts age though, will he be going there come September?"

"Depends. But I think he will. I want to have more fun sneaking around under the old coot's nose." Jason said. "Well then, we've got to get set up somewhere, is there room in the house?"

"Of course there is! There's always room in the house. Will you three be wanting to be in the attic, dungeons, cellar, larder, basement—" Nolan began.

"I think if it is at all possible, we'll take a few rooms on one of the middle floors, we have to work on Harry's immunity to sunlight." Claudia said.

"Of course Claudia, will you be wanting the ones you had before?" Nolan asked.

"If they are at all available." Claudia replied.

"Of course they are. I think that the next suite over is open too, so Jason and Harry can be nearby." Nolan said.

"Lead the way." Claudia said, and the three vampires followed Nolan.

-0-

Gone over and fixed: 29 avril 2005


	3. Chapter Three

The Power Known Not

Chapter Three

Harry woke up panting. He looked around the room and was mildly surprised to find a much larger room and no Uncle Vernon bearing down on him.

(Flashback/ memory sequence)  
"The nerve of those freaks!" Vernon ranted to the occupants of the company car he was driving. "How dare they threaten me! Me! A man of good character, upstanding citizenship, and honest hard-working man!

"How dare they suggest that I've been mistreating the boy!" Vernon turned around while driving on the freeway, Harry clenched his eyes shut. "Well boy, since you've been telling lies about how you're treated, they'll just have to come true, then. After all, you're already a freak, you shouldn't be a liar too."

Vernon smiled, turning back round. Harry sighed and resigned himself to his fate. _I deserve it anyway. I'm a freak. And a murderer. If only I'd listened to Hermione. Or Snape. The punishment should fit the crime. And I'm a murderer, so that'd be.._ Harry continued thinking for the rest of the drive back to Surrey and was brought back by a cruel awakening with Dudley's Smelting's stick.

Harry winced, and then shrugged his shoulder's. He'd had worse. It'd take a lot more for him to actually feel any pain. Little did he know what he was in for.

(End flashback/ memory sequence)

"Harry-kins! It's time to get up!" Claudia yelled, bouncing into Harry's room.

"Don't wanna." Harry mumbled, _Oh, that's right Dursley's beatings, nearly died, I didn't think it was that bad… vampires, Claudia, Jason, and the house._

"You have to." Claudia said, tugging the heavy window-curtains aside, letting light flood the room. "Get up."

"Augh!" Harry cried and then dove under the blankets.

"I don't care what you want." Claudia said, tugging Harry's blankets off of him. "If you want to live among your friends, you have to get used to the light."

"I like the dark." Harry said from the ball he was curled up in.

"Do you like Hogwarts?" Claudia asked.

"Yes." Harry said, and groaned, putting his face in the light.

"See? It's not that bad." Claudia said brightly.

"That's what you say. What's you do, guzzle a gallon of the light-potion before coming in here?"

"Nope. I haven't had any in a month. I built up an immunity to light years ago, the potion just strengthens it." Claudia said. "And you're going to do the same. Get dressed, wear loose clothing with your weapons. It's time that you started learning." Claudia left, saying, "I'm off to torture Jason into getting up now, you'd think that after years of travelling with me he'd have figured out to get up on his own." Harry's door slammed, and Harry looked around for his blankets and realised that Claudia had taken them with her.

"I hate over enthusiastic, bouncy, hyper, awake vampires. Any proper vampire would be sleeping in a coffin right now, but no, she has to be awake and torturing other vampires with loud noises and light." Harry ranted, pulling out clean clothes and going into the shower. Just before turning the water on he heard an inhuman screech that sounded like Jason.

-0-

"Professor, I swear I didn't touch anything when I got in here, and it has all the signs of a vampire attack. And they haven't awakened yet! That just shows more proof. Vampire victims always slumber for at least three days after the attack." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, I assure you, I am quite aware of the signs of a vampire attack, and I do not think that it is a vampire attack. I believe that it was Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters wouldn't leave the muggles alive Professor! They'd have tortured them to death, most likely in front of the entire street, while flaunting the fact that they've got Harry!" Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, if you do not calm down I will have to ask you to leave." Dumbledore said calmly. _That girl has some brains, I do think I'll have to keep an eye on her. The signs do point to a vampire attack, but the wards would not allow any dark creature on the property, unless Harry were dead, and he is in fact, quite alive, after all, Voldemort has been quiet lately, and Hermione is right. If Voldemort possessed Harry he's be flaunting it in front of our noses, and then sending the body back._

"Fine then! I'll leave!" Hermione shouted before storming away, slamming the door behind her, leaving the Headmaster watching amused, and the tabby cat on the mantel in shock.

-0-

"Harry, we're going to be running a few tests on you, to see what sort of skills you have, naturally inborn, and ones that can be gained, and ones that were dormant and that are now awakened by your change." Jason said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We're going to see what sort of powers you have." Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Harry said, rolling his eye in return. "When am I going to have to do these tests?"

"In about a month. An old vampire who has a particular skill in doing this is coming then, and Claudia had it arranged for him to be testing you." Jason said.

"I have to wait a month?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it's nothing to get worried about." Jason said. "Now, lets go and find Claudia."

-0-

"You mean this is all I'm going to be doing for the entire summer?" Harry asked, looking at Claudia and Jason as if they were insane. "When do I sleep?" He asked, peering at the parchment a bit closer.

"Saturday afternoons, two to four thirty." Jason replied over his shoulder.

"Don't I need more sleep than that?" Harry asked, and then, "Are you trying to turn me into Hermione?"

"No." Claudia said. "Hermione's a girl. If we were, we'd be brewing a cross-gender potion right now, and educating you about the female body."

"Eww." Harry said.

"Good." Claudia replied. "Now, we've got to start. You do have some free time, but that should be used for essays, and other fun stuff. We'll be teaching you not to breathe, for underwater stints, in your spare time too, but you'll breathe most of the time, because it's needed for talking and it's a human habit."

"Of course. And powdered root of aphosdel added to an infusion of wormwood makes a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Harry said with a sight touch of sarcasm.

"That's right, you'll be taking notes. Glad you remember your very first potions class. Forget it. We'll be reteaching you everything." Claudia said.

"What?" Harry asked. "Forget, everything?"

"Of course because we'll be showing you how to do it the best way possible, and quite possibly get your newts passed about two years earlier." Jason said, coming in, pulling a little red wagon behind him. The aforementioned red wagon was piled high with books and had a little umbrella with skulls and crossbones patterned over it. "What? It's to keep the rain off of the books."

"You still have that thing Jason?" Claudia asked.

"It's a little obvious. It makes a great way to cart all of these books around." Jason said, waving absently at the books.

"We're in the library. One that's been around for centuries." Claudia said, pointing at the surrounding books.

"Yes, but are they as up to date as these?" Jason asked, setting a few on the mahogany table and then ambling over to an old looking set of drawers. "Spare parchment, quills, and ink please." Three drawers slid open and Jason took out the requested items, and added them to the table.

"Harry, you're going to learn the best way of getting accurate notes. What do you think is the best way to get good notes?" Jason asked, going into teacher mode.

"Borrow Hermione's?" He asked weakly.

"Close, but no. You get a quick-quotes-quill, and you modify it to take notes, and then you pay attention to the lecture." Jason said, pulling a bright blue quill out of a pocket. "Here is the quill, it will just record anything that is being said right now. Not what you want. You'll have to enchant it to take notes for you, which means giving it a little of your mind, just a taste really, and then it will know to take notes for you, give it a bit of what your professors are like, and me and Claudia, and maybe do this." Jason said, flipping a book open, and sticking a finger on a page.

"If I do that the notes will be tied to me?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You don't have to though." Jason said. "Now, you've got everything you need, I'll be over here, looking a few things up. Tell me when you're done, you have twenty minutes. I'd read part of the book first." Jason said before turning away.

-0-

Harry looked at the notes the quill had written down and the highlighted sections. It looked like essays wouldn't be so hard next year, and he had a very interesting general history of Vampires. Now all he had to do was write a foot and a half about them. Jason had mentioned a few books that would help, so he decided to start there, after all, it wouldn't hurt to add more to his notes.

-0-

If the headmaster didn't believe her, she'd just have to find Harry herself. Hermione sat at a table in the muggle London library, wizarding section, doing much the same that Harry was doing. Except for her books weren't as accurate, and she didn't have a vampire within shouting distance to ask for help. But she did have an order member trailing her.

"Hello Tonks." She said.

"Wotcher, Hermione." Tonks said cheerfully, sitting down next to her.

"Am I supposed to know that I was being followed?" Hermione asked, sliding the parchment aside.

"No. What tipped you off this time?" Tonks asked, trying to see what Hermione had written.

"When you tripped going up the steps." Hermione said, and slid her notes over to Tonks. "I still think that he didn't leave of his own will. And I'm positive that the Dursley's bedroom showed signs of a vampire attack."

"Well, Dumbledore says that the wards wouldn't have let a dark creature in." Tonks said.

"Yeah, but what if the wards were down or something?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore would have been alerted the second the wards went down." Tonks said. "But since you're so set on doing a summer project on vampires, lets go to the ministry and get you a few licenses."

"I need licenses?" Hermione asked.

"Just one to use magic. After all, Vampires aren't too fond of normal people poking around in their business, and being able to do a few spells generally helps." Tonks said, tripping over a table leg as she was getting up.

"We can use the floo from here." Hermione said.

"How do you know about that?" Tonks asked.

"I've known about it since I was six and a half. I accidentally go into here, and a witch realised that I didn't belong here, so she carted me off to the ministry. After getting my very first magical library card, and my mum being explained to about a few oddities that had been happening lately, I spent a majority of my summers here. And weekends."  
"That explains a few things." Tonks said.

"Of course it does. Like how I knew so much about the magical world, when I had only been informed, about a month ago. In actuality, I had spent about six years learning. I hated that my birthday was in September for so long. before I realised that I got to spend another year here." Hermione said, walking with Tonks towards the large fireplace.

-0-

_Well, this is interesting. _Snape mused, following the Granger girl and Tonks. _Invisible walks in public places are most informative._ He hurriedly jumped into the fireplace after them, not wanting to get left behind.

-0-

"What was that?" Hermione asked Tonks.

"Must have been a disturbance in the system. Happens occasionally, two people bump into each other. Met a really nice guy doing that one. We both got thrown into some witches house in the States. Which reminds me, Mel hasn't written lately."

"Mel?" Hermione asked, following Tonks through the atrium, and checking her wand.

"Short for Melissa. It was her house we got thrown into. We started writing, had to use muggle post though, Owls don't do very well for cross-continental letters." Tonks said, stopping in front of a small door.

"Misuse of magic?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, where else would you get your license early?" Tonks asked.

"Tonks?" A red haired witch asked, coming out of an office door.

"Yep. Madame Hopkirk, meet Hermione Granger, Hermione, meet Mafalda Hopkirk, fondly known as.."

"Tonks…" Madam Hopkirk groaned.

"Faldy." Tonks finished.

"Just for that Tonks, I'm not going to give in to whatever favour you want this time."

"Please? Its for Hermione. She's doing a bit of research into the vampric history and all of that fun stuff. You know how touchy they get when they hear who's been looking into their pasts. And most of them are still alive."

"Fine." Madame Hopkirk said. "I'll lift Hermione's ban early. When is your seventeenth birthday dear?"

"This coming September nineteenth." Hermione said, "Y'know, I think it's finally a good thing to be a year older than all of my classmates."

"Of course it is dear." Madame Hopkirk said absently, filling out a form. "now you'll need to sign here, and tap your wand here."

"It's that easy?" Hermione asked, doing as she was told.

"Of course it is. Just there's a secrecy charm, so you have to find out for yourself, so it's not a common practice." Madam Hopkirk said tapping the form with her own wand, and a bright flash went off, and in the form's place was a small card with Hermione's photo on it.

"And there's your license, in case you happen to be asked any questions by nosy headmasters." Madam Hopkirk said with a wink. "Now, off with you both!"

"Bye Faldy!" Tonks said brightly, pulling Hermione out of the door, and shutting it before the curse hit.

-0-

He had some important things to tell Claudia. He had better leave, but to get out from under both Dumbledore's and Voldemort's noses, that would be a bit of trouble.

"Albus, I'll be gone for the next few days, brewing a few potions for the Dark Lord. I hope that this is okay." He said.

"Of course it is. School just got out. Why don't you go and visit your manor after you finish? You deserve a nice break. Lemon drop?" The headmaster replied brightly.

"No thank you, I must be going."

"Ah well, perhaps another time then. You know, I am not your nursemaid, you don't need my permission to disappear during the summer. Some warning would be nice during the school year though."

"Of course sir." He agreed before leaving the circular office, his movements uncharacteristically hurried.

-0-

"Claudia! Severus Snape is nearing the house, and he wishes a word with you!" Nolan panted.

"Snape!" Harry gasped, losing his concentration, the beetle flying away in a moments chance of freedom.

"He's a lesser vampire. Technically a half-breed, but he commands some respect. Harry and I will be in our quarters doing our work. See you when you're free Claudia." Jason said, picking up their things in a rush, and taking Harry with him.

-0-

"Claudia." He greeted her, sitting in a chair, watching her face carefully.

"Severus." She greeted him. "What brings you to the house?" _Harry has gone missing and the signs point to Vampires. Admit it!_

"It is nice to see that you are in Claudia." Severus said, gauging her reaction. As always she was nigh impossible to read.

"Spit it out Severus. What disaster has happened now?" Claudia said. "I know you hate coming to the house, because it has memories, so either there is a disaster and the old fool wants you to come here, or you are very desperate."

"Harry Potter has gone missing." Severus said, letting the end dangle.

"And?" Claudia asked, falling for the bait.

"The signs point to vampires." Severus added.

"And this concerns me why?" Claudia asked, _it's getting fun! Time to shatter some views!_

"Aren't you in charge of the vampires?" Severus asked, a small amount of worry in his voice.

"Nope. Just one of the strongest. They look up to me, and occasionally I make sense. Not really in charge." Claudia said offhandedly.

"Then who's in charge?" Severus asked.

"Same person who has been in charge for the past millennia, nobody that I know." Claudia said.

"Why did nobody tell me this?" Severus asked the ceiling.

"You're slipping." She said.

"I know." He replied. "The old fool doesn't know about my real grandfather. I'm not able to do anything at all."

"How sad." Claudia said. "I'm about to go down to the kitchens, would you like to come with, I'm sure we can dredge something more to your tastes up." Claudia said, and left the room, leaving Severus to decided whether or not to follow.

-0-

"You mean that the greasy git is a quarter vampire! And nobody bothered to tell me this!" Harry raged at the door.

Jason opened it. "We were going to let you figure it out all on your own. But he mustn't find out about you." Jason closed the door.

"Figure it out on my own! I haven't learned how to tell a vampire from a mortal yet!" Harry yelled through the door.

"It's actually quite simple. But you mustn't upset him, he is occasionally a bit touchy about his heritage, some vampires don't think him worth anything, so they tease him." Jason shut the door again.

"They tease him." Harry said quite flatly.

The door opened again. "Yes, and when vampire is teasing you, it is the worst thing imaginable. So let him be, and see how long you can stay concealed around him." Jason walked over to Harry's window and cracked it open. "Let's finish that lesson, and then we can maybe do some flying."

-0-

"Cornielus!" The squat woman panted, bursting into the minister's office. "It is gone!"

"What is gone Madam Umbridge?" Fudge asked, his lime bowler skewed because he'd jumped at Delores' sudden entrance.

"The Potter brat's broom!" She said, leaning forward.

"So buy him a new one, I'm sure there's enough in the ministry coffers to fund one. What is it, a Nimbus?" Fudge said, his fingers inching closer to the thirteenth century romance novel he had been reading.

"It was a Firebolt, and it was confiscated last year when his lifelong quidditch ban was instated." Madam Umbridge told him.

"Potter has a Firebolt? That's not fair, I only have a Nimbus 2001." Fudge muttered.

"That's not the matter at hand Minister." She ground out. "The matter at hand is that Potter somehow managed to get into the ministry to get his broom back. Ministry security has been breached!" She exclaimed.

"Well do something about it! And get out of my office!" Fudge said, and when Madam Umbridge did not leave. "I believe it is time for my meeting with the centaurs, should be here any moment now." When he next looked up, Madam Umbridge was gone.

"At least she's gone now." The form of the minister shuddered once, and then twice and then changed shape.

"Well, Fred, that was quite wonderful." George said, stepping out of the cupboard, holding a muggle video camera. "We've got to get out of here before Fudge comes back from his 'lunch date.'"

"I wonder how upset he'll be when he realises that 'she' is really a he." Fred said, picking up the precious Firebolt.

"Well, lets not stick around to find out, after all, we've got to figure out how to get this precious cargo back to Harry."

Fred and George Weasley disappeared from the Minister's office just seconds before the real Fudge came storming in.

-0-

Revised: 29 avril 2005


	4. Chapter Four

The Power Known Not

Chapter Four

"Please Jason!" Harry begged again.

"Is your essay finished?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry said, holding up the essay in question.

"Fine. I'll check it, and you can fly. But you have to be illusioned, and you have to come back when I call you." Jason said, holding Harry's Firebolt out to him.

"Okay." Harry said brightly, practically running out onto the balcony and jumping off.

-0-

Claudia had to be the most annoying vampire on the world. Severus thought as he walked around the grounds, occasionally picking a herb. And now he was stuck in the same building as the vampire. At least he hadn't been subjected to the annoying vampire from last time, Claudia's friend. What was his name again?

At least they weren't cruel to him, some vampires were like Lucius Malfoy in their regard to half breeds. It wasn't his fault that he had been born this way. The litte voice in Severus' head told him. He ignored it and continued on his walk.

Hopefully he would stay as far away from Claudia and enjoy a few days without having lemon drops being subjected to him. The library had quite a few interesting books, he remembered. Maybe there were even a few that he could used to help the Potter with. If he was going to be forced to tech the brat occulmency, he might as well do it well.

That is, if they ever found them. There had been a definite sense of death in the room that the boy had been living in. There was also a sense of death in the cupboard below the stairs, but that one didn't make sense. A vampire attack was likely, because the wards might have been weakened by the weakened state of Potter. And vampires naturally sensed out the weak because they were predators.

Severus stepped out from under the cover of trees and stopped short as a figure on a broom whizzed by him.

-0-

"Sorry!" Harry called behind him, and swooped up to the small balcony where Jason stood.

"Well?" Harry asked, panting a little.

"It's fine. Come on, lets start work on potions, this will be hard to do, but we'll be working around the clock for the rest of the week. I think that we'll have our meals delivered, instead of going down to the kitchens. The mortals will bring it."

"The mortals? Harry asked, setting up his things.

"Of course. House elves detest vampires, nearly as much as they hate freedom, so they refuse to work for us. A millennia or more ago, when the house was first being created, the first vampire hired a few pheasants to clean and such, and they had children who worked for him, and more vampires came, and more servants came. Eventually, the servants just stayed and lived here. The vampires work, so do the mortals, and some mortals will offer a few drops of blood on occasion, keeping us going. It's a very nice relationship."

"There must have been a few problems though." Harry commented, watching the quill scribble things down.

"Of course, at first, the vampires would regard the servants as replaceable, and feed upon them to the point of death. It was all because of a girl and her brother that things changed.

"A vampire whose name has been lost, was going to feed on the children's parents, they were brother and sister, you see, and the girl offered herself in her mother's place, and the boy offered himself in his sister's place. He took the boy and the girl, but did not drain either of them. In the weeks and the years to come, the two children continued to offer themselves to the vampire, to save the lives of others, and their children did the same, and the others picked up the habit."

"Wow." Harry said. "So some people just offer themselves to be fed on?" Harry asked.

"Of course. The ministry thinks that most vampires have died, but in truth, our population is as strong as ever. In times of war, we retreat to the house. There is enough property to support three times as many that live here." Jason said.

"Doesn't the ministry wonder about the big chunk of England missing?" Harry asked.

"No, because it has been concealed for so long, its existence is forgotten, and if all the magical property and estates on England were unmagiced, the size of England would increase threefold." Jason said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Of course, out of the many homes in London, there are nearly half as much, hidden by magic." Jason said. "It's a very complicated theory, it involves space and time, and how they interact, and how you see things. If there's time I'll teach it to you."

"Okay. Aren't you supposed to be teaching me something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I apparently got side-tracked." Jason said. "I do that a lot; get distracted. You learn a lot, and I suppose it's okay, because we're not teaching you anything specific, but many things, so it is possible to jump from here to there. You do have to learn etiquette, and a few other necessary things if you are going to be living with us."

"Okay, since there's so much, why don't we get started?" Harry asked.

With the vampire blood flowing through his veins, Harry had developed a vampric thirst for knowledge, and an intellect to match it. In fact, some vampires think that many smart wizards and witches descend from vampires.

-0-

"Let me go!" Hermione said, trying to twist her arm out of the boy's grip.

"No! You got my phone, and I want it back!" He said, squeezing her arm even tighter. He was unfortunately holding her wand arm, so she couldn't reach her wand and stun the boy.

"Let me go! For the tenth time, I don't have your phone, and I won't turn out my pockets!"

"You won't because you have my phone in them!" He said, shaking her a little, "Now give it!"

"I won't turn them out because I shouldn't have to because of your carelessness. You lost your phone. Let me go!"

"You have my phone, I saw you messing around with my coat in the park!" he said, and reached to take Hermione's wallet out of her pocket.

"Stop that!" Hermione said, slapping at him with her free hand. He just captured it and shifted his grip on her wrists, so he held both in one hand. "I'll teach you to lie to me." The boy growled.

"I'd stop if I were you." A silky voice said.

Hermione looked around to see the speaker, but she saw nobody. The boy looked around too, and not seeing anyone, reached for Hermione's shirt.

There was a soft swishing noise, and a black blot landed behind the boy and with a loud 'thunk' knocked him out.

"Young girl, how did you get yourself into this predicament?" he asked, long black hair under a top hat swaying with his movements.

"His jacket fell off of a table in the park when I was walking by, so I set it back on the table. He must have seen me, and thought that I stole his cell phone. He followed me, and when I got to the entrance to the alleyway, he bumped into me, and went to help me up, but then he dragged me father in. Thank you for saving me." Hermione said sniffling a little. _Please don't let me cry!_

"It's quite understandable. Not to be forward, but what is your name?"

"Hermione." She said, smiling a little.

"And I am Armand." He said, sweeping a little bow, his cloak billowing out a little.

Hermione's eyes widened, previous fear forgotten. "Thank you once again Armand, but I really must get back home. My mum might worry."

"Of course, that is what mother's do after all, worry and worry about their children. I'll walk with you, to prevent this ruffian from bothering you again."

"You don't have to." Hermione said quickly.

"I don't mind, now, where were you going?" Armand asked, starting to extend an arm, after all, he was escorting her, but then thought better of it.

-0-

"Severus?" Jason asked, knocking on the door. "I know you're in there, Snape, open up!"

The door flew open, and Severus stepped out. "What is it." he snapped.

"I need to know if you'll be brewing the potion for light, the storeroom is running low." Jason said, leaning against the wall of the dungeon passage.

"If I have time." Severus said slowly. "The old fool thinks I'm brewing for the young fool, so I really only have a few days."

"Well, if you want to. I found an old potions text in the Library, it had a few modifications that I though would be effective, but I wasn't sure." Jason said turning to go.

"What book is it?" Severus asked, striding after him.

"I've got it in my wagon," Jason said, waving his hand slightly, and his red wagon appeared trailing behind them, wheels squeaking slightly. "I charmed it."

"Very nice." Severus said his teeth gritting a little on the syllables, seeing the book and pulling it out.

"Yeah. I'll just leave you to your brewing. Let me know how it works." Jason said, walking away, the now invisible and silent wagon trailing along behind him.

-0-

"He's still here?" Harry asked, slamming his fist against the wall.

"Of course he is." Claudia said cheerfully. "I finally got him off of my back, so I can teach you now!"

"Oh goody, just what I wanted, after a week of being taught by Jason, more lessons." Harry muttered, pulling out the things he'd need.

"I know." Claudia said. "Now, it's been a week, you should be up to about fourth year by now."

"We're midway through third." Harry said.

"Third!" Claudia exclaimed. "It's review, you should be going through it quickly."

"We had an incompetent teacher in our second year. I had to learn most of the spells from that year." Harry said, rifling through his notes.

"Fine then. We'll try to get up to your fifth year. Who was the teacher for that?"

"Umbridge. It was all theory, and no spell work, and she might come back next yer because people are convinced that the job is jinxed." Harry said.

"Umbridge you say?" Harry nodded. "I know her, she's very against vampires, and half-breeds, if she knew of Snape's true heritage she's have put him on probation. But Snape keeps his secrets very well." Claudia said, and then shook her head.

"Now's not the time to get into a rant about Umbridge, let's see what we can learn." Claudia said promptly, steering Harry back over to the large table that dominated one of their shared rooms.

-0-

"Hermione! We meet again, what a coincidence." Armand said, falling into step with her.

_I bet._ "Yes. How are you Armand?" Hermione asked politely, shifting her arm so it covered the title of the book.

"Quite lovely. I was just going to get a coffee. Would you like to join me?" Armand asked.

"Why not?" Hermione agreed before she could stop herself. _What the hell? Why did I agree? I'm having coffee with a vampire. I'm insane._

"This little coffee shop has the best expresso in the country." Armand said, opening the door for Hermione.

"Thank you." She murmured, slipping in ahead of him, and pulling her wallet from her pocket.

"Put that away, I will pay for today." Armand said. "My treat. Order anything that suits your tongue."

When Hermione ordered a small, he made it a large, and Hermione shook her head. _I should just leave right now._ But she found that her legs would not obey her command, and the first strings of panic took hold in her mind.

-0-

Hermione had long since finished her drink, and the two were sitting in silence, watching the people pass. Armand broke the silence.

"Hermione, do you think you could put up a silencing barrier? The things I'd like to discuss need not be overheard by those not privileged."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, wondering how he knew she was a witch.

"I've seen you in the magical section of the London Library." He said bluntly. "Now the wards if you please?"

Hermione nodded and set the silencing barrier.

"You are studying vampires are you not?" he asked a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hermione said, fidgeting a little.

"You know who, or rather, what I am?" He asked once again.

"Of course. You are Armand, a vampire, who has been around since at least the seventeen hundreds." Hermione said, swirling her empty straw around the cheap plastic cup.

"Well, you are researching very thoroughly, and you have found mentions of the house, am I correct?" Hermione nodded. "Well, you are very near to pinpointing it's location, am I correct?" She nodded again. "Well, we certainly can't have that happening."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because you are already targeted in this war, and it would not do for Tom Riddle to learn where most of our kinds spends it days." Armand said, making swirling motions on the table with his fingers.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she put her hand over his, stopping the movement.

"You are very forward Miss Granger." Armand said, his deep eyes staring into hers.

"No, I just prefer to not be spelled." Hermione said, removing her hand from his.

"Very smart, you'd make a lovely vampire lady." He said, eyeing her critically.

"I prefer to be mortal for now." Hermione said, "but I believe that there may be a vampire somewhere up in my ancestry. Very far up."

"What founds those concerns?" he asked her.

"Nothing really. Other than my mother is very smart, and I possess a quickness that most other people do not, I do not need much sleep, my mother ages slower than others her age, and I have a slight taste for blood." Hermione said quietly, looking down at the table.

"You are quite correct." Armand said. "The vampire in your family is many generations before you, I'd say at least ten, maybe fifteen. But it is strong in you. Perhaps strengthened by your magic." Armand said, frowning.

"True." Hermione said, nodding a little as she thought it over.

"I'd like to know how this taste for blood came around." Armand said, settling a little in his chair.

"That, is none of your business, but if you must know, it comes from a slight addiction to Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." Hermione said

Armand raised an eyebrow. "An abundance of blood flavoured beans?"

"I was hungry!" Hermione said.

"Well, would you like to come to the house, for a day or so?" Armand asked.

"Why not?" Hermione agreed again.

"Okay then. Could you meet me tomorrow, same place, about eight in the morning?" Armand asked.

"That sounds fine. I'll have to tell my mum that I'm at a friends house or something, then if I get stuck there for the night, I'll have an excuse." She said grinning a little.

"And you're a Gryffindor?" He asked.

"Of course." Hermione replied.

"You would have made a good Slytherin." He said, and then faded into the shadows, his presence no longer there.

-0-

Please Claudia, can we go?" Jason begged. "I've been good, and Harry's got all his work done."

"No." Claudia said.

"Please? Harry's never seen the vampires perform, and it's going to be _wonderful_ I saw them practising, and they said that the actual performance will be even better. And it's only a few hours." Jason begged again.

"Fine then! You two can go, but if Harry gets hurt doing something stupid you'll be the one who'll get punished." Claudia snapped, shutting the door to her private chambers.

After some magical modifications, the two suites that the vampires had, had been transformed essentially into a large flat with three bedrooms a few days after they had decided to spend the summer at the house.

"Harry!" Jason called. "Guess what! We can go and see the acrobats perform!"

"We can?" Harry called from his room where he was working on a spell.

"Claudia said so!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Harry asked. "Let's go!"

Harry and Jason left the rooms in a hurry to get to the common area to secure a good spot to watch the acrobats.

-0-

revised: 30 avril 2005


	5. Chapter Five

The Power Known Not

Chapter Five

"Hermione, it's just a library." Armand said, staring at the mortal girl in wonder.

"Of course it is. A library that has been around for centuries. A library that has both muggle and magical works that have been deemed lost. A library that I could spend the rest of my days in." Hermione said, running a finger along the spine of a book.

"If you wanted, you could spend eternity in here." Armand said.

"I prefer being mortal. And after all, vampires are able to die."  
"Of course we are. But we do take a number of precautions against death." Armand said, looking at the books, and pulling one out.

"And they are?" Hermione asked, sounding a little distracted.

"Not for you to know. A group of vampires and mortals that have spent ages learning to be acrobats are performing tonight, would you like to go and see them?" Armand asked, putting the book back.

"Why not, it would be an interesting look onto the social life of the house." She muttered, sliding the book back into place.

-0-

"Jason!" Harry gasped, tugging on the elder vampire's sleeve.

"What is it now?" Jason asked, glaring at the boy.

"Stop it. Hermione just walked in with someone." Harry said, nodding towards where Hermione stood with a man.

"She's with Armand. And she has no new vampire blood in her. He better have a damn good reason for bringing the girl here." Jason said fiercely, getting up from where he sat and striding towards them, dragging Harry along. As a last moment thought he put a hurried glamour on Harry.

-0-

"And see, this is the main gathering hall. We have celebrations, ceremonies and other activities in here." Armand was explaining to Hermione.

"Armand. How lovely to see you again." Jason said coldly from behind Armand.

Armand whirled around. "Jason, what brings you to the house?"

"Claudia and I have a new ward, we've brought him here to learn." Jason said, tugging Harry forward.

Harry glared at Jason, and looked at the ground, hoping that Hermione would not recognise him.

"Still following Claudia around like a lapdog?" Armand asked.

"No. We are merely travelling companions." Jason said. "But is there a reason why you have a mortal girl with you, who you are blatently telling our secrets to?" Jason said, staring at Hermione.

"She is researching our kind and she was about to find the house on her own. I thought it best to show her it before she came on her own and was killed by the gate-keeper." Armand said.

"And a simple aversion spell with an oblivate was too much for you to do?" Jason asked.

"I did not wish to do that to her." Armand said, shifting a little.

"Why?" Jason asked, then his eyes narrowed. "She reminds you of Anna, does she not?"

"She does not remind me of Anna." Armand said.

Jason walked around Hermione, looking her up and down. "She looks almost the same as Anna does."

"She does not." Armand protested.

"Excuse me." Hermione said, but neither vampire listened to her.

"They won't hear you." Harry said.

"I should probably just leave if I'm causing such a problem." Hermione said frowning.

"You will not be harmed." Harry said, sensing that Hermione was worried. "The worst that they will do is oblivate you."

"How reassuring." She replied.

-0-

"I absolutely refuse to go to such a thing!" Severus exclaimed.

"Of course you will. You will go there if I have to drag you there by your hair." Claudia said, and to prove her point, quit pushing Severus, and grabbed his hair and started walking.

"Let go." Severus growled.

"Fine then." Claudia said, wiping her hand on his robes and started pushing him forward again.

"Do I have to carry you there?" She asked. "Think of the humiliation. Maybe I can get photos and send them to all your students..." Claudia said.

"I'll go!" Severus exclaimed, and began walking forward as if to prove his point.

"Knew that would work." Claudia said.

"I hate you, I really do." Severus muttered.

"And that's how I want it to be." Claudia said, shoving Severus into the room. "Now you stay here, I have to go and find Jason."

"He's over there, talking to Armand." Severus said, and then his eyes narrowed. "And Miss Granger is here. This _is_ getting interesting." He said, striding over to the group.

-0-

"Really. If I am causing a problem, I will leave." Hermione said, glaring at Jason.

"Miss Granger, I assure you, you are not causing a problem. It is Armand, he is the problem. Telling all our secrets to one who can't properly defend herself and is already a target in the war that is fast approaching." Jason said.

Severus smiled grimly, _This shall be fun._ "Miss Granger, fancy seeing you here."

Hermione whirled around. "Professor! What a surprise!"

Armand started backing away.

Jason grabbed Armand, "Oh no you don't. You are responsible for her presence here, and you will deal with any problems that arise from Hermione's presence here."

"If you do not wish to take responsibility for Hermione, I will. She is my student after all." Severus said.

Armand eyed Severus warily. "Fine then, take her. She will be staying the night but no longer."

Hermione looked at Armand and watched him walk away.

"I knew he'd do it. I knew it." Jason said.

"He'd do what?" Hermione asked.

"You haven't been researching vampires very well have you?" Jason asked.

"I have too!" Hermione exclaimed.

Jason shook his head. "The show is starting for now, if it is permissable, meet us in the library and I will explain. Not too many know the story." Jason said.

"I don't know it precisely, but I know a few things. It would be best if you told it, Were you around then?" Severus asked.

"Yes. It's a sad story actually, but very educational. Makes you wary. After the show though." Jason said.

They said their goodbyes, and Hermione went with Claudia and Severus, and Harry went with Jason.

-0-

"Wow." Harry said.

"It's spellbinding, isn't it?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Harry said, he seemed reduced to one word answers.

"Do you think that they use enchantment?" Jason asked Harry.

"We don't use spells." One of the performers said from behind them, sitting cross-legged four feet in the air.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"We're just very skilled. We can teach the boy a few tricks if you've time." He said.

"You can?" Harry asked.

"Of course." He said. "In few weeks, an hour a day, we can have him floating in the air, sooner if he's gifted."

"Do you think?" Harry asked Jason.

"It's up to Claudia." Jason said.

The performer laughed. "Tell her that 'it'll be the day when a fledgling of Rishackah's becomes a performer.' Give her that exact quote, and you'll not have a problem at all."

"Interesting." Jason said.

"Claudia has an interesting past. Much of which she keeps to herself. Was a pirate for a bit. Got the seafaring urge." The performer said. "Don't say it was me though, I don't wish to find myself in a coffin permanently charmed to the ceiling."

"Of course. I don't wish to find myself singing soprano for eternity." Jason said.

"Jason, we're supposed to meet the Professor and Hermione." Harry said.

"Of course." Jason said.

"May the nights treat you well, friend." The performer said. "I'll get back to you in a day or so about the boy."

"May they treat you well also." Jason said, turning and going towards the library.

-0-

"You want to hear Armand's story, correct?" Jason asked, putting up wards.

"We could be overheard in here." Severus said, examining the surroundings.

"It is a slight possibility. Why don't we go to my rooms?" Jason asked.

"Sounds lovely." Hermione said.

"The professor won't let Jason hurt you." Harry spoke up.

"So you do have a voice." Hermione said.

"Of course." Harry said, smiling a little, hoping that the glamours held up.

"I won't bite, I promise." Jason said.

Harry whapped Jason on the arm. "That is so old."

"Of course." Jason said, "I shall lead the fair lady to our rooms." He offered his arm to Hermione, she rolled her eyes. Jason appeared put off and then suddenly scooped Hermione into his arms and began running towards the rooms.

Hermione was shocked for a moment, but than began shrieking. "Put me down! Professor!"

Snape looked at Harry and Harry shrugged. "You can run after them if you wish sir, but he won't do anything to her. Claudia would murder him very painfully. He's just strange."

-0-

Claudia had yelled at Jason for five minutes and Jason was now duct taped to a chair and telling the story.

"Well, Armand was happily wed to a lovely girl, this was years ago, when he was still mortal. A vampire, this was a very long time ago, we are more civilised now, had slipped into their cottage at night, and had been taking the children one by one at night. Armand and Anna, that was her name, were distraught.

"They tried everything to defend themselves, sending the children to a different home at night, to no avail, each morn another child would be dead. This went one for six nights, until the new born babe had died in their bed. The next night the vampire went for his wife, he had not been that careful, for Armand awoke, and saw the creature feeding on his wife, he was able to chase him off for that night. The next morn, he went to the overlord and plead his case, begging for protection, for anything, just to save his wife. The lord refused, and sent him home.

"When he returned, the creature had returned and finished Anna off, leaving a message in her blood. It read 'A lovely wine, how shall I preserve it?' Armand just flipped, to put it in modern terms, he stormed over to the herbwife and demanded her protection for the night, sure that he would be next.

"She tried and so did the priest. Armand had been right, the vampire returned, and before Armand could retract his revenge, the vampire forced the change on him. Armand did bring the creature's end around, and his name is lost.

"Anna was a lovely girl, she was of medium height, and had long chestnut curls. If Armand sees a girl of that description, he is sure it is Anna returned to him. He will become fascinated with her, and then not let her go. Generally he won't do anything, but he will just become fascinated with the girl." Jason finished.

"How sad." Hermione said, "To have all your family killed, and then to have to live forever haunted by women that look like her."

"Sad, but I'd stay away from him. The girls tend to become an obsession." Claudia said. "Jason, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure. Is there any of the rum left? After that story, there are things I'd rather not remember."

"What about me?" Harry asked, after all, he was a teen.

"You aren't privileged." Claudia said, tossing him a small can.

"Mr. Blobby Pink Lemon aid? Harry asked. "Yummers." He said, tossing it back. "I think I am going to go and see if I have anything left to finish."

"Practice your drills, if they aren't perfect in a few days, you will be thinking what you're doing now is easy." Claudia said, pulling out some dusty bottles.

"Severus, would you like a bit? It's pretty good. Made by the Irish illegally."

"Why not? But Hermione doesn't get any." He said, looking at the girl.

"Fine then. May I go and watch the boy? I don't believe he has a name that I've heard."

"We call him little vampy, annoys him liken crazy, watch him, but don't distract him, and if he tries to get you to cover for him if he wants to go flying, don't threaten him." Claudia said.

"Fine." Hermione said, going through the door the 'little vampy' had gone through.

-0-

"Did you have fun at Marissa's Hermione?"

"Of course I did mum. She wanted to know about where I was going to school. Then she told me them strangest story. She though that she had seen a dragon or something. Imagine that, seeing a dragon." Hermione said, putting her things away.

"Imagine that. I could have sworn that I saw some wizards in black wandering around the office."

"Mum? Black robes, white masks?" Hermione asked, pulling her wand out and looking around.

"Yes, it looked like that." Her mum said, frowning for a bit. "Don't think anything of it, I'm sure they aren't important."

"Mum. When did you see them. Think hard, how long have they been around, and where is Dad?"

"I've been seeing them for around a week I suppose, and Dad is staying late at the office, getting a few things straightened up."

"Mum, have him come home now, okay? It's of upmost importance that he gets here as soon as possible. I have to go and call somebody. Use your cell phone." Hermione said.

"Of course, but I don't see why you're being so worried."

"Actually, tell him to meet us in Hyde Park, I have a few calls to make." Hermione said, thanking Merlin that some of the Order had phones.

"Hey, Tonks?" Hermione asked, hearing someone answer the number she had been given. "It's Hermione."

"Wotcher, Hermione"

"Yeah, could you get this to Dumbledore, Wizards that appear to be Death Eaters have been around my parents' offices, and we are going to Hyde Park, can we have the protection of the Order?"

"Will do Hermione. You'll get some protection, and we'll see about what we can do." Tonks said before hanging up.

-0-

"I don't like this, I really don't." Hermione's mum said.

"Neither do I, remind me why we're here?" Her dad asked.

"Because Death Eater have been spotted around where you work, and they could be following us around, and I don't want you two tortured to death." Hermione said, turning towards the wall again.

"Why would we be tortured to death?" Mark, Hermione's Dad, asked.

"Because of who I am, because of who you are. I'm a prominent muggle-born witch, best friend to Harry Potter, who's at the top of his 'to kill' list." Hermione said.

"And why are we here?" Mark asked again.

"Because I don't want you to be killed. Harry's missing, but if it gets to him that my parents have been killed, or taken, he'll blame it on himself, and his godfather just died recently." Hermione said.

"I'll be right back, I have to go somewhere." She said, leaving the sitting room where her parents were. They had been moved to Grimmauld Place, and were now staying there indefinitely. Hermione wandered the halls aimlessly until she found herself outside Sirius' mother's door. She pushed it open slightly, and smiled, Buckbeak was still there.

"Hey Buckbeak, mind if I join you?" she asked quietly, not getting much of a response, she slipped in, going to pet the hippogriff, sitting down on the pile of hay he was laying on.

-0-

"By the blood that links you to me and me to you, I call upon you. I take your blood for my own, it is mine, and you are mine. You will come, and come to me willingly. You will come and serve me. Come, servant of my blood." He intoned, red eyes flashing as the last drop was absorbed by the light in the pale glow of the moon.

"You will be mine Harry Potter! If I cannot kill you, you will serve me!" He laughed insanely, and the Death Eaters shifted in the house, hearing the laugh and wondering what was in store for them.

-0-

Revised: 30 avril 2005


	6. Chapter Six

_This chapter is in memory of my Grandfather, Donald A. Olsen, who died a year ago, on April 11, 2004. May he rest in peace._

The Power Known Not

Chapter Six

Harry shuddered, and looked around. "That was weird."

"What was?" Jason asked, from where he was lounging, bouncing a muggle superball off of the wall.

"I swore I could have heard Voldemort calling to me… Something about blood." Harry said, frowning, and stirring the potion with his wand.

Jason's eyes narrowed and he appeared to be listening very intently. After a while he began laughing.

"He is calling to you. Because it is you blood that gave him life, he has attempted to take that blood as his own, thus gaining control of you. But because of certain events a couple weeks ago, my blood over rides the blood from your Mum and Dad. Essentially, it is my blood that flows through your vampire veins." Jason explained. "At least I think so."

"You're right." Claudia called from her rooms where she was talking with one of the mortals of the manor.

"Oh. So should I just ignore him then?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but I'll put a few spells up just in case his call gets stronger than I think it might." Jason said.

-0-

"Miss Granger?" He asked, peering into the dimness.

"What?" She asked sleepily, neither asleep nor awake.

"Your parents are worried about you." he said.

"Tell them I'm fine." She muttered, wiggling around a little more, burrowing further into the warmth that she was encased in.

"Of course I will. And I will tell them about the night you spent with the vampires, and that you are currently sleeping with a hippogriff." He said, going downstairs.

"'Kay then." She said, sinking further towards sleep.

-0-

"Miss Granger is curled up against the hippogriff." Severus said to Hermione's parents.

"She's sleeping with that thing!" Hermione's dad exclaimed, getting up to rescue his daughter.

"That thing is a hippogriff named Buckbeak." Severus said, stopping Robert. "Buckbeak is slightly tame. Miss Granger has flown on him before. Buckbeak is also very protective, and Hippogriffs are temperamental, if insulted, the results could be death. One of my own students insulted him and had his arm swiped with Buckbeak's claws in return."

"That thing should be put down!" Robert exclaimed, moving to get up, but Madeline held him down.

"That is what the ministry of magic thought. The ministry overlooked that the Hippogriff had been provoked, and like any creature, if provoked, it will attack. Pull a cat's tail enough times, the cat will attack the hand that pulls." Severus said.

"But still.." Robert began.

"I do not have time. Someone will be here to see to you. It looks as if you will be here for a while, so prepare to get settled, I believe that House elves are clearing out your home." Severus said, shutting the sitting room door firmly behind him.

-0-

"Claudia?" Harry asked, in the middle of a sentence.

"Yes?" She replied, setting down her novel.

"What year am I in?" Harry asked.

"You've actually finished your Hogwarts education, and you are going to take your newts next Tuesday." Claudia said.

"I am?" Harry asked, trying not to show his surprise.

"Yes, you will have Sunday and Monday to study, sleep, fly, in general do as you wish. Although you still have you lessons with the acrobats." Claudia shuddered.

"Thanks for those again." Harry said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Of course. I'm only letting you because it improves your fighting skills." Claudia said, returning her attention to her book.

-0-

There was a knock on the door to their chambers. Claudia looked up and grinned.

"I'll be getting that." She said looking at Harry in such a way that he wondered what was in store for him.

Claudia opened the door and a mortal came in, with two small children trailing behind.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought the children along, the others couldn't watch them." She said.

"Not at all." Claudia replied. "Jason is always looking for someone of his own intellect to play with." She knelt down next to the children. "If you go through that room, there's a nice vamp who'll play blocks with you."

When the children looked up at their mother she nodded and they ran off towards Jason's room.

"Harry. You stay here." Claudia said, knowing that Harry had been sidling out of the room.

"Of course." Harry muttered, returning to the pile of papers and laptop on the table. He had been putting his notes onto the computer and indexing them, because they took up less space that way, and becaus eit was a little eaiser.

"Harry, this is Lucille, Lucille, this is Harry." Claudia introduced the two.

"Lucy." Lucille said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Pleased to meet you then." Harry said.

"Has Claudia told you why I'm here?" She asked.

"No, I haven't been enlightened just yet." Harry said.

"Well, you've learned how to tell mortal from vampire, and good blood from bad, and male blood from female blood, but you haven't had the chance to actually feed on a human. I know that you probably don't want to do this, but it's important that you learn how to do it without harming the human." Claudia said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because if you are in a place where the only source of blood is from a human you want to be able to do it without killing them, and hopefully not having them remember it." Claudia lectured.

"Okay then." Harry said, thinking for a moment. "I can see the sense in that. What would happen if I refused to feed?"

"You would either die from thirst, or attack the nearest source of blood, be it human, animal, or corpse. Thus going insane from corpse blood, or having the vampire take over." Claudia said.

"The vampire?" Harry asked.

"It's an instinct. It's why you have blood-craving, why you find that if there is an open cut you are attracted to it, and why, if you go without blood for too long, you are crazed, attacking the nearest blood source."

"Oh. I don't want to do that then." Harry said.

"I thought as much. Which is where Lucille comes into the picture. She is a blood donor, and generally doesn't mind showing how young vampires how to do this." Claudia said.

"I though you said that I was the first vampire in over a century." Harry said.

"You are, the first blood born vampire. There are birth-born vampires, that is, the child of a two vampires, or a vampire and a human, halflings that need blood, just not as much as us, and then there are those who come to it in life." Claudia explained.

"Oh." Harry said turning the information over in his head. "So what do I have to do?"

Lucille took over. "Not much. Because I am a willing donor, you don't have to worry about making sure I don't remember this encounter. But you will probably want to test my blood to make sure it's safe, so you have to do that. Do you know the spells?" She asked.

(**If you're very squeamish, stop here, it gets into the (literally) bloody details**)

"First thing they taught me." Harry muttered, watching Lucille prick a finger and drop a few drops of blood into a vial. She handed it to him, laughter in her eyes as she watched him watch her finger.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" She asked. Lucille had been doing this for many years and she saw it as a game.

Harry nodded transfixed from the slow drops of blood.

"Do you think that you should see if my blood happens to be drinkable?" Lucille asked Harry.

"Yes. Spells." Harry said, and turned away from Lucille, doing the spells that would tell him if the blood was contaminated with anything that would harm him.

"Well, is it?" Lucille asked about five minutes later.

"Its good." Harry said, facing Lucille again.

"Well, since my blood has been determined safe, now what happens is that we pick a small vein, not a major one, a small one, but one that will give you a decent amount and we cut it. Because you're feeding off of a live donor there are certain courtesies you should try to respect."

"What are they?" Harry asked, pulling his modified quill over, it would be good to remember this.

"Well, First, if I say stop, then you stop. That's if I feel uncomfortable with the situation, I think you've had more than enough blood, or for other reasons."

"Makes sense. But, What if I don't stop?" Harry asked.

"Then I'll make you stop. It's understandable if you don't because you've never fed off of a live donor before, and you'll need to learn how to keep yourself in control, to stay aware of your surroundings. So try to not let your inner vampire take over, and drain me, because my husband would be very disappointed." Lucille said.

"You're married?" Harry asked.

"Did you not notice the two children that followed me up?" She asked.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"It's okay. So the second rule is don't lick, or suck too hard. I don't want hickeys on my hands, and vampire spit is useful but I don't need it on me." She said. "Still follow?" She asked, and Harry nodded. "Well, thirdly, because the blood is from a live donor, me, it is more potent, it still has more strength, so you need less, but you'll want more."

"How will I know when I've had enough." Harry asked.

"You probably won't, but I've been doing this for years, so I can generally get you to stop in time, but if I can't that's why Claudia is supervising." Lucille said.

"Okay. Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Yes, so I was thinking, what about this one in my hand?" She asked, showing Harry the vein.

"Looks wonderful." He said, eyeing it hungrily.

"Of course it does." Lucille said. "You do know that it's not considered polite to bite, right?"

"Yeah, I heard someone explaining it a while ago. We use knifes or spells, and we always fix the wound as soon as possible." Harry said.

"Do you know why?" Lucille asked.

"Because biting causes unnecessary pain, and isn't very clean. And numbing spells are always an option." Harry said.

"Lovely." Lucille said. "I think you'll come along nicely. Now let's see how you do with controlling your inner vamp."

"Okay then." Harry said, watching as Lucille eyed the back of her hand and deftly opened a vein and put a finger over it.

She held it out to him, and moved her finger off it it, allowing blood to drip quickly down the back of her hand.

Harry watched it for a moment and an instinct, nearly primal, moved him, and he suddenly found his mouth covering the small incision that bled so fiercly. Harry closed his eyes as the first warm spurt hit his tongue. She had been right, blood was so much better fresh. It was warmer, sweeter, thicker, and more.. he didn't know, it was just more. Swallowing, he curled a hand around the source of this delicious food, possessively. It was his and his alone. Time stopped, and all he knew was the delicious drink he was partaking of.

"Harry."

A voice called to him, but he ignored it, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the wonderful drink he was partaking of and that the flow never stopped.

"Harry James Potter!" The voice called, and the hand pulled away at the same time. He growled, and swallowed another mouthful. It was his, and his alone. They couldn't take it. He wouldn't let him.

"_Stupefy._" He heard and then he knew blackness.

(**bloody bits are over.**)

-0-

"He'll remember it." Claudia said. "Did he take too much?"

"No, not at all, but I decided that I should try to keep him in control. He was still in control a little at the end, but he was losing it."

"That's good then." Claudia replied.

"Yes, it is. He did very well for a beginner." Lucille said. "Do you think that they are done playing blocks?"

"Probably not. Jason loves children, and he'll play with them for ages. He wants a family so much." Claudia said.

"He's welcome to a few of mine." Lucille said, laughing a little.

"Only when they're driving you insane, right?" Claudia asked, laughing.

"Of course." Lucille replied.

Harry groaned, attracting the attention of the two females in the room.

"How're you feeling?" Claudia asked.

"Like I could run forever without stopping." Harry said, without thinking, and finding that it was true.

"Of course you would." Lucille said. "Not that we know Harry is okay, I think that I might be going back home, I do have chores."

Harry gasped and looked up at Lucille before looking down again.

"Harry." Lucille said, walking over and tilting his chin up so he looked her in the eye. "Don't be ashamed, you did very well for the first feeding from a mortal. Most vampires lose complete control within seconds. You kept control for at least a quarter of a minute. It was very excellent for a first try."

Harry nodded.

"Well, It was nice meeting you, and I must get home to do the dishes. I swear that the teacups multiply in the sink." Lucille said.

"I think I'll go to my room and tidy it up a bit." Harry said, making a hasty exit.

"He'll be over it soon enough." Claudia said. "Thank you, by the way, not many like taking a new vampire on their first live feed."

"What can I say?" Lucille asked. "I don't mind, and It's fun watching them change from an unsure vamp to making and closing the wound in seconds and staying in complete control all the while."

"You're weird." Claudia said.

"Of course I am. I live in a big house that is shared with vampires, who wouldn't be weird?" Lucille asked.

"Me." Claudia replied.

-0-

"Hermione." He called softly from the doorway. "Your mum and Dad want to talk to you."

"Go 'way." She muttered, eyes still closed.

"Hermione, I, unlike Professor Snape an not afraid of Buckbeak." Remus said, walking into the room and bowing to the hippogriff. When the Hippogriff inclined his head in return, he said, "Buckbeak, I know you love your new nestling, but her parents wish her back for a moment."

The hippogriff ruffled his wings for a moment before completely uncovering the teenaged girl who had been comfortably curled up under them.

"What?" She asked, the cold air waking her up more readily.

"Your parents need to talk to you. After that you're more then welcome to return to keeping Buckbeak company." Remus said, steering the not-quite-awake Hermione down the stairs.

"Am I staying here then?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently so." Remus said.

"This is going to be a lovely summer." Hermione muttered, trying not to fall back asleep. It hadn't been her fault she had been up all night talking with vampires.

-0-

Vernon Dursley was finally waking up. Where he was, he had no idea. All he could tell that it was white. Very white. He could find out later. He thought, eyes slipping shut again.

Petunia, in the bed opposite him was slipping in and out of wakefulness, and pondering what had happened. The last thing she had really remembered was going to bed. Obviously she was not there anymore.

-0-

Dudley sat dolefully in the small room he had been given. He wished that his mum and dad would wake up soon. He hated being stuck in this freak place, where there were freaks everywhere, eating freak food, which they didn't give him enough of, the freak that tried to sign things, the freaks that didn't move at all, the freak that just chewed gum all the time.

She had offered him a piece and he had taken it, discovering the indeed, freak candy was good. Then he had decided to go and find more, but with the money in the money sack the old freak had given him didn't make sense, so he had had to ask another freak for help. There had been one his own age that he been quite helpful, showed him to the tea room, and even helped him make sense of the strange money.

But really, the freaks weren't that bad. There was the one boy who had been kind to him the day before, perhaps he would return, and Dudley could try to make a friend. What had his name been? Dudley wondered, rolling over, marvelling at how his frame moved eaiser, yes, the freaks really weren't that bad. Espically since he no longer resembled a small killer whale.

-0-

Note: The 'feeding etiquette' is mostly from sanguinaruis with a www. And a .org before and after. So it's not mine, and you can find it there, somewhere. The site itself has been quite helpful with the writing of this story, and understanding one of my stranger friends, but that's another different story, completely.

Also this chapter is not only in memory of my Grandfather, but dedicated to **jbfritz **who asked nicely, well, more suggested and **Sphinx12** who is going to be away from a computer all next week. My sympathies friend, going without fanfiction is a horrible fate.


	7. Chapter Seven

The Power Known Not

Chapter Seven

He watched as the curse came hurtling towards him, and at the last moment stepped aside.

"Good." She told him, "Good. You're getting better at it. Now do you think that we could more than one?" Claudia asked.

"Sure, why not." Harry said, sweat dotting his forehead, sweat that had a red tinge to it.

"Hope you're ready." Claudia said and shot off three stunners.

Harry stepped out of the first two right into the third. Jason sighed and shot an 'enerverate' towards Harry.

"Don't think I can handle three right now." Harry said.

"You can, you're just not using all of your skills. Think, you have what you need, you're just not using it." Claudia said, shooting off three more things, this time two stunners and a feather-light charm of some sort. Harry dodged the two stunners and stepped into the charm, and he rose up in the air.

Claudia grinned and shot three more things at Harry, and he dodged all three of them, rolling and twisting in mid air.

"See, you use this to your advantage. Because you are up in the air, you have a greater range of movement, thus allowing you to do more then the simple duck, dodge, and jump." Claudia said, and Harry experimented with what he could do.

"You know, you can't stay up there forever." Claudia said.

"Of course I can." Harry said.

"Wanna bet?" Claudia replied.

"Sure, I bet two galleons that I can stay in the air for two and a half months.

"That's until October." Claudia said. "I agree." She said.

"Snape won't like it." Harry said, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. "Do you think I could control how high I hover?"

"Probably, you'd have to go and see the acrobats. They're better at it." Claudia said grudgingly.

"Did Claudia just admit a fault?" Jason asked.

"Shut up." Claudia said, looking at Harry.

"Do you not want Harry to know your faults?" Jason asked.

"Shut up." Claudia said, advancing on Jason, and Harry decided to try and get out.

-0-

"Look Dad, I know that you don't want to be here, but why don't you help the elves sort thorough our things?" Hermione asked, while going up the steps back towards Sirius' mother's room, and Buckbeak.

-0-

"Mary, I don't know what's up with Hermione." Robert said, setting their clothes in the drawers. They had emptied a few rooms and the Grangers were now living in about four rooms on the second Story of Grimmauld Place.

"She's just not sure where she stands." Mary said, making their bed.

"What do you mean? Nothings changed." Robert said.

"Men." Mary swore. "Okay, we're on her turf now, we're muggles she's a witch. It's her turf and she doesn't know how to respond to us here, and there's the shock of realising that there is a price on her head, and on our heads. She wants to protect us, but she doesn't want to make us feel inferior." Mary said.

"Oh. But why is she hiding up with that thing?" Robert asked.

"Because she feels safe up there and she doesn't have to make any decisions other than breathe in and breathe out." Mary rolled her eyes.

-0-

"I told you we'd have your floating in a week!" Murner said, looking at Harry, who was laying on his stomach about fifty feet up.

"All I've learned is how to control how high I go." Harry grumbled, going a little higher, until he was nearly laying on the ceiling.

"Actually, I took the charms off. You're doing that on your own." Murner said.

Harry fell about thirty feet and stopped again, now sitting cross-legged in the air. "This is so cool."

"Of course it is." Murner said, jumping up and joining him in the air.

"Doesn't this deplete our magical energy or something?" Harry asked.

"If you were mortal." Murner said. "But because you have vampire blood flowing through your vampire veins, you have an innate sense for this sort of thing. It is a natural talent for most vampires, but only a few actually choose to perfect it. It doesn't take much to capture the skill, but perfecting it to my level of skill takes years, but just getting a basic skill takes only a few weeks to a couple months. Totally possible."

"Okay, how come I got it so quickly?" Harry asked, walking up a set of invisible steps.

"Possibly because of the charm you had on you, possibly because you fly a lot, and possibly because it was an inborn skill, either mortal born or vampire born." Murner said.

"Okay then." Harry said.

"Now that you've got the basics, I'll teach you a few tricks, routines, that sort of stuff, things that will come in handy in a duel." Murner said grinning. "Then Claudia can't complain."

-0-

"Master." The dark figure bowed before him.

"Speak." He commanded, knowing that he would get an instant response, something about his airs inspired that.

"The Potter boy has not been found. Your blood rite calls so far have proved to be unsuccessful." The servant said.

"Unsuccessful!" He cried. "Inconceivable! We share the same blood, as regretful as it is. The rites should have made me the greater of the pair, and then he should have been bound to me!" He exclaimed, jumping up and pacing back and forth in front of his throne.

The servant was backing away, gauging his distance from the door. Thinking that he would escape it unscathed. Why had he drawn the blasted short straw?

"Where do you think you're going! You do not have permission to leave!" The Dark Lord cried, '_crucio_!'

The chamber rung with the servants screams.

-0-

In a distant hospital ward, unused muscles stirred, readying themselves to be awakened when the time arose. A time which was coming soon. They had held on for a reason.

-0-

In an further distant attic, in a trunk, a pair of wands twitched, dust disappearing, handles gaining a long lost sheen, and fading from sight slowly, to reappear in a pocket. Greater forces were at work here.

A woman's tinkling laugh echoed throughout the attic room, and the amount of dust grew suddenly heavier and then became thinner and thinner, until it was as it was before.

-0-

"So…tired…" He muttered, stumbling towards his door.

"HA!" Claudia exclaimed. "I win. You're not floating." She said smugly.

"Actually, I am. I just happen to be only floating a hair above the ground, but I'm still floating." Harry said, a happy expression on his face for a moment, to be replaced with a tired mask. "If you don't mind I think I'll take a nap. After all, for some reason I haven't slept in a week and a half."

"Of course. Rest well. Lucille is coming by sometime tomorrow. You don't want to be tired for her." Claudia said, looking at Harry. "I might let you sleep for a few hours longer."

"'Kay then." Harry muttered.

-0-

"Hermione, you've got to come out." Ron said.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, head poking out from under Buckbeak's wing.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"I don't mind, it's up to Buckbeak." Hermione said, stroking the hippogriff lovingly.

"Erm. Buckbeak? May I come in?" Ron asked, remembering third year Care of Magical Creatures, and added a hasty bow.

Buckbeak regarded Ron with a orange eye and then dipped his head.

Ron sighed with relief and came into the room and sat on the end of the bed, opposite Hermione and Buckbeak. "Don't you get cold up here?" He asked shivering a little.

"No, I stay plenty warm." Hermione said. "What brings you up here?" She asked brightly.

"Your parents are worried about you. They haven't seen you for three days, Hermione." Ron said. "Are you spending all of your time up here?"

"No. I go downstairs sometimes." Hermione replied, looking at the mouldering wallpaper.

"When?" Ron asked.

"At night, when they're not up." Hermione said. "I just can't look at them. I feel so guilty." She began swallowing hard.

"Guilty for what?" Ron prompted her.

"Guilty for making my parents come here, guilty for not trying harder to see Harry…" Hermione stopped, wiping her eyes.

Buckbeak shifted, covering Hermione with a wing.

"Hermione, you have to come out sometime." Ron said.

"No I don't. I can stay here forever." Hermione said, her voice muffled by the wing covering her.

"Fine. I have to get back home before mum gets too worried." Ron said.

Hermione heard the door shut quietly and she poked her head out and seeing that the room was empty she only began to cry harder. _She hated being stuck in the house, she hated not being able to go outside when she wanted. She hated having to worry is she would be able to go to Hogwarts or not, she hated worrying about her friend. Dumbledore maintained that a vampire attack was not possible and that Harry had left of his own will, but she didn't think so._

_What could she do? She was just a lowly soon to be sixth year, she apparently knew nothing at all, anything she said had no reason for it. Even if she knew that she was right. It seemed to be safer to stay here. After all, nothing could hurt her, and maybe tonight she could drag her stuff up here._

-0-

"Yeh know Beaky, I'm glad that yer still here. I wish Harry was still 'ere. I wish that he'd hadn't left. Yer still here, that's good, I can always count on you. You and Dumbledore. Other than that I'm all alone. Gwap's getting better at English, but it's hard going. I don't think that I'll survive this war, not this time. Barlyl survived the last one, and I'm getting on up in years, I should probably just go into hiding or something."

"But I don't want to, I believe in the cause and I want to fight for it, but I really don't think that I'll survive. Thanks fer listenin' Beaky, I'll let you get back to yer sleep now."

Hermione heard Hagrid's large form leave the room, the door gently closing behind him. "Poor Hagrid." Hermione muttered. "I'm in the same boat, too, I'm a big target and I want to fight, but I don't know if I should or just go into hiding with my parents."

"I'm so worried about Harry. What if he's dead or something?" Hermione muttered. "I wish I could go back to the library."

"The library!" She exclaimed. "The Blacks are an old family, they probably have an extensive library and a lot on vampires since they are traditionally dark and the Blacks were a Dark Family." Hermione said very quickly, sliding out from under Buckbeak's protective wing and rushing down to the main rooms, in search of the library. After all there had to be one.

In her haste, Hermione left the door ajar, and Buckbeak watched her go, a mix of happiness and joy showing in his eyes. His nestling was feeling better. It was good. But he had better make sure that his nestling didn't get into trouble. After all there were strange things in this house.

-0-

"Mary!" Robert hissed, prodding his wife in the shoulder.

"What is it now?" She replied.

"I swear I heard something walk by our door." Robert said.

"It's probably just Hermione. She's up at strange hours, and let her be." Mary said, pulling Robert back down. "She'll come back on her own. She just has to sort some things out."

"Fine, but I'll only give her a few more days before I go and talk to her." Robert said.

"Dear, I went through a stage when I was her age, the best thing my parents did was let me be." Mary said, putting an arm around Robert and resting her head on his chest.

"If you say so dear." Robert said, kissing the top of Mary's head before dropping back off to sleep.

-0-

"Library, library." She muttered. "Where would it be." Hermione heard a clicking on the floor behind her and whirled round, wand in hand. "Just you Buckbeak." She said relieved.

The hippogriff nudged her aside and walked past, scratching at a shadowed door she hadn't seen before.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered. "Such a smart boy you are." She said.

Buckbeak positively glared at her.

"Well fine then. But thank you for finding it, really." Hermione said, curtseying as best as she could in her muggle pyjama pants.

She pushed the door open a bit farther, and found the Buckbeak had been right, this was the library. It was of a medium size, but it was completely covered with spiderwebs and dust.

"Looks like I'll have to do some heavy duty cleaning. Thank Merlin for magic."

"I'm sure you will be able to soon." A voice whispered.

Hermione whirled around and saw no one. Yet she could have sworn that she heard a female voice. "Might as well get started."

-0-

"Harry!" Claudia called. "It's time to get up!"

"Of course." He replied, "It's never time to go and take another longer nap."

"Of course, never." Claudia agreed. "C'mon, though you have a fun day, Newts in three days! We're just going to polish your current skills and then you have the next two days to do whatever you want."

"Yay! Free time." Harry said. "What's going to happen after I do my newts?"

"No clue." Claudia said. "We can figure it out then."

"Of course." He muttered. "Have you figured out how the whole Hogwarts thing is going to work?"

"Not quite, but have you been taught how to walk the winds yet?" Claudia asked, sifting through a pile of papers.

"Walk the winds?" Harry asked.

"Apparently not." Claudia replied. "After your newts then. Oh, you need to come up with a name for yourself. One that you can take your newts under." She said before fading into the wall, going who knows where.

"Of course she tells me now. I wonder if there are any name books in the library." He muttered wandering towards that part of the house.

-0-

"There!" Hermione smiling. "It's clean and spider free."

Buckbeak poked his head in the door, and seemed to inspect the room. He then slipped in through the door and curling up in an unoccupied corner.

"Doesn't it look nice Buckbeak? Hermione asked and then laughed. "Pity you can't talk, it would be wonderful if you could."

"I'll get started now, at least I have something to do now."

-0-

"Hermione?" Ron asked, nudging the door aside, only to find an empty room. "Not her too!" He muttered, rushing downstairs to floo Dumbledore. He'd know what to do.

-0-

Dumbledore hummed happily, a lemon drop in his cheek. The Death Eater's didn't have Harry, so he must have run. That made sense, he mused, _If I had been in his position I would have run as fast and as far as possible._

"Professor!" A voice called from his fireplace.

"Mr Weasley.' Albus greeted him. "To what occasion may I put this visit to?"

"Hermione's gone." Ron said quickly.

"Gone? Are you sure she just hasn't left the room? Unlikely, I know, but it is a big house. Perhaps she has just moved to a more solitary location?"

"Buckbeak's gone too!" Ron exclaimed, "And he's never left Sirius' Mother's room!" Ron said hurriedly. "You have to come and do something! What if the Death Eaters have her or something!"

"I'll be there in a moment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be wise to make a search of the house just in case." Dumbledore said.

-0-

Hermione hummed happily, in her element, blissfully unaware of the mounting hysteria that was unfolding around her.

Buckbeak watched on contentedly, basking in the warmth of the fire Hermione had conjured. His nestling was doing just fine. Still, he couldn't shake the sense that something was happening that they should be aware of.

-0-

Ron ran throughout the halls, looking for Hermione. On the third floor, he missed the side hall that twisted out of sight and the faint glow at the end of it.

-0-

Professor Snape walked into Order Headquarters to find the place in uproar.

"Snape!" Moody exclaimed. "Get over here. The Granger girl has gone missing. We're sending out search teams."

"Who alerted you that she was gone?" He asked coolly, in a good mood because of recent transpirings.

"The Weasley boy. Said she wasn't in the room and the hippogriffs gone too. We think she might have run." Moody said.

"Has the house been searched?" Snape asked.

"By the Weasley boy, he called for her and couldn't find her."

"It's a big house." Severus said, recalling one time when he had been in an out of the way room reading and his mother had nearly had a heart attack, thinking he had run away.

"You'll be going to see if the Death Eaters have her." Mad eye said.

"Of course I will, once I search the house." Severus said.

"The house has been searched." Moody grunted. "Go and see if the Death Eaters have her."

"Has the library been checked? Have all the bedrooms? Has the basement? Has the house been checked over for secret rooms she may have stumbled upon? Does Mr. Weasley know the spells to reveal secrets? I doubt he does. I will search the house for her." Severus said, and strode off.

-0-


	8. Chapter Eight

The Power Known Not

Chapter Eight

-0-

"That is interesting." Hermione muttered, and Buckbeak shifted looking at her. "Listen to this Buckbeak." She said and began to read out loud. "_Vampires are not the evil creatures portrayed in most horror novels, defence books, and in children's stories. They are people, although they require blood to survive. Therefore, blood should be given freely, and not withheld from the vampire, for it the vampire gets enough blood, it can survive and it will not go into a killing rage. _

_"After living with vampires for a few years, I have come to the conclusion that they do not deserve the ridicule and estrangement that they do so receive. They deserve a decent amount of respect, and should be revered for their knowledge._

_"For a vampire can live for many years, see many things and learn many things, and they retain their knowledge. It is said that those of vampire descent, who have the slightest touch of it, are very intelligent._

-0-

Severus pulled out his wand and laid it flat in his palm. "Point me Hermione Jane Granger." The wand spun and lifted slightly, so it was pointing up and away from him.

"Next floor then." He muttered and found the stairs going up.

-0-

"Little vamp!" Claudia called happily."

Harry groaned. "What?"

"Time to come out! You'll never guess who's here!" Claudia called.

"Coming." Harry called back. "Just let me get dressed." He rooted around in the drawer and pulled out a black square of material. He tied it 'round his head, so in case it was the newts examiner, he wouldn't be recognised as Harry Potter.

"Here he is." Claudia said, who was talking with a man who looked to be around forty. He had wavy grey hair that went down a little past his shoulders, and was wearing a grey shit with blue designs on it that no matter how hard Harry tried, were never in focus. He stood up, and extended a hand.

"Hello. I'm your newts examiner. Name's Fosh." He said, shaking Harry's hand.

"James." Harry said. "Thanks for coming. I know that it's not really when newts are usually taken, but Claudia insisted on it."

"It's understandable." Fosh said. "Claudia told me of your condition, and I can understand that you want to get these done as soon as possible and that you'd prefer not to do it around other people."

"Yes." James said.

"Now, she didn't tell me your name." Fosh said.

"Oh. She's like that. If you want to know something you have to ask, generally she just doesn't go and tell people things. If you really want to know, I'm called James Evans."

"Muggle made or wizard made?" Fosh asked.

"Wizard, muggle raised. Why would I be taking my newts if I was muggle?"

"Because when muggle becomes a vampire, they sometimes get enough powers to take their newts and perform simple spells and some not so simple spells. So, shall we begin?" he asked, pulling a sheaf of papers out of a black bag that popped into existence beside him.

"Lovely." Harry muttered and took the quill Fosh handed to him.

-0-

Severus grinned. And then immediately stopped grinning. He was way too cheerful. He should give a detention. Like now. Of course Weasley wouldn't go down a hall that had spider webs in it, even though there were a set of footprints in the dust, especially ones that had the tracks of a hippogriff behind them. And there was even a faint light coming from around a corner. And if you listened carefully you could hear Miss Granger's voice.

Striding down the hallway, he fought the urge to sneeze as dust stirred by his passing tickled his abnormally sized nose. Reaching the door that light was spilling out from, he pushed it open slightly. There was a noise inside, and he opened the door even father, only to be met by a bright orange eye. The hippogriff. Severus remembered Draco's misfortune and bowed hastily to Buckbeak.

Buckbeak bowed back and backed up, retreating to a corner near the fireplace where a familiar blue fire was burning merrily.

"Miss Granger." Severus said.

"Professor!" She exclaimed. "Why are you here? I thought that no one ever came here." Hermione said, putting her wand away.

"Nobody does come here, Miss Granger. That much is obvious from the amount of dust in the hallway." Severus said looking around the room, seeing the shelves of books. "Although it appears that the library is much more frequented than the hallway."

"It's not Professor." Hermione said. "I spent a good couple hours cleaning it up, and that was with magic."

"Aren't you underage?" He asked.

"Yes, but due to my summer project, which is why I'm here, by the way, and I though that there'd be some interesting things on the subject."

"And are there?"

"Somewhat. This book says that they shouldn't be shunned, but treated with respect." Hermione said, holding up the old leather bound book.

"Ah. Luviere's _The Vampire_." He said, looking at the book. "Are you aware, Miss Granger, that Mr. Weasley found the empty room and assumed that you had run?"

"No." She exclaimed getting up. "I had better go and tell him that I'm still here. I don't want the whole order thinking I've been abducted by Death Eaters or something."

"Miss Granger, that is exactly what they think. I believe that they were going to send out search parties."

"Why didn't they search the house?" Hermione asked, gathering up the notes she had taken.

"Because Weasley ran through and obviously missed this corridor and likely much more of the house and deemed that you were gone. He never thought that you may have sough a different place where you could find your solitude without being interrupted."

"He never does think." Hermione muttered. "I'd better go reassure them that I'm perfectly fine, I'm just in the library."

"If you'd like, I'll put up a few wards to keep them out, if you were thinking of coming back." Severus said.

"Would you?" Hermione asked. "I like it here, it's quiet and it's just me-and Buckbeak." She said hurriedly, looking at the hippogriff. "He's seems to have adopted me." She said.

"I'd noticed." Severus said dryly. He had, the hippogriff hadn't quit staring at him, and he could have sworn it glared when he had stepped closer to Miss Granger. "If you want me to key you into the wards, so to do the spell, I'll need a few strands of your hair."

"That would be wonderful." Hermione said. "Then it's only be me who could get in." She ran her fingers through her hair, collecting quite a few hairs in the process. "I think I need to brush my hair." She muttered.

"That would be advisable. You've spent the past few days boarding with a hippogriff." Snape said, not meaning to be rude.

"I know." She said, grimacing. "I'm sure that you can smell me from over there. Do you know any sort of cleansing charms?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Do you think you could hit me with one? I don't want to shock them or anything." Hermione said cautiously.

"Sure, I suppose you don't want to kill your mum when she hugs you to death." Severus said, sending a basic cleansing charm in her direction.

"Thank you sir. I should be getting down there. I'll tell them that you found me and sent me down here because you had a previous engagement or something."

"That sounds good." He muttered, seeing a tome on potions that he had never seen before. Locking everyone out of this place seemed like a very good idea. After all, he was sure some of these books were very rare.

Hermione laughed a little, seeing that a book had caught his eye. "Professor? Thank you for keeping an eye on me at the house." She said softly before darting out of the room. Buckbeak looked at Severus for a moment and then ambled out of the room after Hermione.

-0-

Harry looked at Fosh for a moment and then shook his head. Waving his wand, he conjured a small plastic figure of Goofy. "How's that?" He asked.

"Very good, now can you make it permanent?" Fosh asked.

"Of course I can." Harry said and did so.

"Perfect. Another one for my collection." The black bag appeared and the Goofy figure disappeared into it.

"Now, lets see how you are with potions." Fosh said, and pulled yet another sheaf of parchment out of the black bag that popped in and out.

-0-

"Neville, quit telling me stories, there are no muggles in St. Mungoes." Neville's gran said irritably. "But you may go, tell your parents hello for me. And if you mum gives you anymore of those dratted wrappers, for heaven's sake, throw them away!"

"Yes, Gran." Neville said dutifully, and disappeared into the flames of the fireplace.

-0-

"Neville!" Dudley exclaimed, seeing the boy enter the ward.

"Hey Dudley. How are your parents?" He asked.

"They're doing better. The healers say that they're not in a coma anymore, they're just sleeping really heavily." Dudley said beaming.  
"That's great." Neville said, with a trace of sadness, after all his parents weren't ever going to get better.

"Nev." Dudley said urgently. "Don't tell, but your mum said something last night."

"She did?" Neville asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I wrote it down, see?" Dudley said, pulling a scrap of parchment out of the pockets of the borrowed robes he wore. He handed it to Dudley, and he read it.

_I'll tell you how the sun rose,  
A ribbon at a time,  
The steeples swam in amethyst,  
The news like squirrels ran_

_The hills untied their bonnets,  
The bobolinks begun,  
Then I said, softly to myself,  
That must have been the sun!_

"Do you have any clue what it means?" Dudley asked, seeing that Neville had finished reading it.

"Yeah. It's a poem by Emily Dickinson, she used to love her stuff. Gran has a book that was mum's, and that poem was one of her favourites."

"Do you think that she could be remembering?" Dudley asked, Hoping that they were for his friend's sake.

"They could be. Do you think that we should tell the healers?"

"Probably, but I tried, and the one I started talking to said that I must have been dreaming."

"You could have been." Neville said. "But it could have happened, let's just see what happens if we read the first lines to her."

They went over to do so, but Petunia stirred, and Dudley went over to his mum's bedside, to see if she was waking, Neville followed behind him.

"Mum?" Dudley asked, voice full of hope.

"Popkin?" She murmured, eyes opening a little.

"Mum!" Dudley exclaimed, giving wrapping his mum in a hug.

"Popkin, you don't have to cry, mummy's okay." Petunia murmured, patting her son awkwardly in the back.

"I'm so glad that you're awake." Dudley said excitedly.

"Awake? What do you mean by that?" Petunia asked, than looked around. "I know this place." She muttered.

"Really?" Dudley asked. "You're at St. Mungoes, in the spell damage ward. They think that something attacked you and Dad, and you're here now. You've been in a coma for a few weeks." Dudley said.

"St. Mungoes?" Petunia asked. "What a strange name."

"Mum? Are you okay?" Dudley asked.

"Of course I am dear, don't fret." She muttered. "Do you know how Vernon is?"

"He's right over there." Dudley said, pointing to the bed next to her. "Oh yeah, this is my friend, Neville. His parents are here too. He's my age, and he like to grow plants. Right?" Dudley asked, looking at Neville who was backing away.

Neville nodded.

"C'mon Nev, don't go away. Help me tell mum, what's happened in the past few weeks. Especially that bit about Lockhart. You said he was your teacher one year, right?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley." Petunia said sharply. "What's happened to you?"

"Oh. The healers said that I was much too overweight and they gave me a potion that made me lose most of it, and they're doing some therapy, just workouts and stuff, that should let me keep my weight down." Dudley said happily. "I never know that witches and wizards could do so many things."

"You get used to it." Neville muttered.

Just then, a healer bustled in a smiled at the trio. "Mrs. Dursley, It lovely to see that you're awake." She motioned to the cart that she was pushing. "Lunch has just arrived. Just tell your plate what you want, and the elves will send it right on up. But before that, you have a few potions that you need to take."

"Potions?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, potions dear." The healer said, smiling.

"Okay then." Petunia said, smiling back.

"And I think we'll start lessening the cheering charms in your section of the ward." She muttered.

"There's cheering charms on the ward?" Neville asked.

"Yes, on most of the hospital, actually, it's to keep the patients from getting to depressed but we can lessen them, in some sections, but generally because this ward is a long term ward, we keep them pretty high, in case of a recovery. On my necklace, here, I've got a few charms that don't let them work on me, because I have to be able to be serious, but they grow on a person, so if you're here for a long time, they'll get to you."

"So that's why I have to wear this necklace!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Yes, it's to keep you from being too happy." The healer said. "Now I'd love to keep this conversation going, but I have patients to tend to."

"Of course." Dudley said, and Neville agreed.

"And Dudley, we have a few things to discuss about that scan we ran on you yesterday."

"What?" Dudley asked, worried suddenly.

"Oh it's nothing serious, just a few things." The healer said brightly, "but, be sure that we get a chance to talk to you."

-0-

"What do you mean that the Dursley's are recovering?" Claudia asked, actually, shouting at Bernard.

"The mother, Petunia is awake. But it was discovered that in a magical scan run on the boy, that he has magic, not much , but some and it could be strengthened. I am sorry to tell you this." Bernard said, looking at the ground.

"Don't be upset." Claudia said, realising that she had scared him. "Look, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the Dursley's for walking up. Do you have any idea of what the man, Vernon, did to Harry? The boy, Dudley, isn't as bad, he was just following his father's lousy example, but still, I'd just love a few minutes with him alone."

"I'm sure you would." Bernard said.

"Well, you should get back to St. Mungoes. Do they know that it was a severe mental vampric drain that put them under?" Claudia asked.

"No." Bernard said, grinning ferally. "I recognised what it was instantly though, with my heritage."

"Of course you would, now go before they wonder where you are." Claudia said, rubbing her eyes.

-0-

"Someone's put a spell on you girl, and recently." Mad Eye said, wand pointing at her.

"Yes. Professor Snape found me and I asked if he knew any cleansing charms, because I was a little dirty." Hermione said.

"Of course." Mad Eye agreed, but he still continued to watch her.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, coming into the room. "Why'd you wander off like that?" He asked, hugging her tightly.

"Because I wanted some time to be alone." Hermione said.

"Well, why'd you take Buckbeak? You weren't alone then!" Ron pointed out.

"I didn't. He followed me." Hermione replied, gritting her teeth together.

"You could have left a note! You scared me." Ron said, going to hug her again.

"I _could_ have left a note?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes." Ron said. Wrong answer.

"Since when do I have to leave a note saying where I'm going? And why does it matter to you? Last time I checked, you're not in charge of me Ronald Weasley." Hermione spat out, sounding uncannily like Snape before she strode out of the room, passing Buckbeak on his way down the stairs.

Ron chased after her. "Hermione wait!" He saw Buckbeak on the steps, but nobody had informed him that the hippogriff seemed to have adopted Hermione. "I didn't mean-ow!"

Mad Eye strode out of the room, leg clunking, only to laugh heartily.

Ron was currently trying to not let go of Buckbeak's wing, which was dangling over the edge of the stairs.

"You shouldn't have done that boy." He said.

"I'm starting to think that now." Ron grumbled. "Now could you get me down!"

"I don't think the wisest thing to do is approach a pissed off hippogriff." Mad Eye said.

Buckbeak looked at Ron with a glint in his orange eye. Then he began flapping his wings, making Ron shake up and down. After a bit, Ron's grip loosened, and he learned how to fly without a broom. Mad Eye caught Ron with a charm and advised him to just let Hermione be. She'd come around eventually.

-0-

"I hate him." Hermione fumed, slamming into the library startling Snape.

"Hate who?" He asked, eyes wide, thanking everything that she was still human, although you could tell she had some of the blood, far less than he though.

"Ronald Weasley." She muttered, levitating a piece of parchment and setting it afire. "He think that I should have left a note, or something. My actions don't concern him. If I decide to shave my head and dance around naked under the crescent moon, he shouldn't care." She fumed, watching the parchment turn to ash.

"He likes you." Snape said.

"What?" Hermione yelped, turning to the professor.

"He likes you. Has a crush on you. It's so obvious." Snape said.

'He spends most of his potions lessons watching you instead of his potion. And he wonders why he gets 'D's." Snape added.

"Ron? Likes.. me?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I believe that is what I said Miss Granger." Severus replied crisply, turning back to the book he had been going through.

"Ew." Hermione said.

"Ew?" Snape asked.

"Yes, ew. All he can think of is Quidditch, we have nothing in common, and… just no." Hermione said firmly. "Did you put the wards up?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I did. You can only find it if you have been keyed into the wards, are Albus Dumbledore, or you have a desperate need to be in here. The hippogriff has access too." Snape said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to read this."

"Sorry Professor." Hermione said, moving back to the table that she had been working out.

-0-

"That's it." Fosh said, as Harry waved his wand a final time. "You're done, and I can go home. Your results will be back in about a week."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"It's been nice meeting you James, and I enjoyed staying here at the house, it a very nice place to live." Fosh said, shaking Harry's hand.

"I'm glad that you liked it." Harry said.

"Well, see you when you get your results, they'll probably be hand delivered, so that means I get to come back." He said. "Bye."

"Bye Fosh." Harry said, shutting the door after him. "I'm done." Harry muttered, and then said it again, only louder. And again, louder and louder until he was shouting it.

"I take it you're done then?' Jason asked poking his head out of his office.

"Yeah." Harry said grinning.

"Do you want to go for ice cream or something?"

"Where?"

"There's a really nice café in France. Would you like to go there?"

"Sure. Do you think we could maybe go to wizarding France too."

"Of course." Jason said. "Grab one of your jackets though.

"Okay. Should we tell Claudia?" Harry asked.

"Nah, we'll go before she finds out." Jason said. "So hurry, she's due back any moment."

-0-


	9. Chapter Nine

The Power Known Not

Chapter Nine

-0-

"Hermione?" Ron asked, outside the door to Sirius' mother's room. "Are you even in there?" he asked again.

"She's not." Hermione's mum said, coming up behind him.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I know that she's in the house, but she's likely holed up in some room, reading. Leave her alone, even if you find her. She'll come out when she's ready."

"But I need to tell her something." Ron looked frantic.

"I'm sure it's very important, but your mum needs you home now, so why don't you go there, and then we'll see what we can do."

"Fine." Ron muttered, and stomped down towards the fireplace, to floo back to the Burrow.

-0-

"Please could you take me back to the house?" Hermione pleaded.

"No." Professor Snape said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"Because it is likely that Dumbledore put a tracking spell on you, to make sure that you didn't leave." He said.

"Fine then." Hermione grumbled, and went back into the shelves, muttered about gits and annoying headmasters.

-0-

Alice Longbottom sat up, her eyes focusing on her son. "Neville." She said softly.

He looked up, his eyes meeting hers. "Mum?" he asked, his voice choking up.

"Yes." She said. "Come here, and give me a hug." She said softly, "I don't know how long this will last."

Neville hugged his mum fiercely. "What do you mean 'how long it will last?"

"Well, for the past while, I've been having lucid moments. I know you're Neville, I know Frank's over there, we talked for a while, when our lucid moments lasted. But they're lasting longer, and I'm remembering things." She said.

"Really?" he asked.

"I remember you telling your friend, Dudley, about the Department of Mysteries, I was coming awake then. I'm so proud of you." She sad, squeezing Neville's shoulders. Tell the healers about this, okay? They might be able to do something." Alice said.

"Of course." Neville said, nodding.

"Now, tell me about school. You're going into sixth year?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Neville started telling his mum about his plans for sixth year, and when the nurse came in Alice pretended to be insane.

-0-

"Where have you two been" Claudia demanded, staring at Jason and Harry as they came into their rooms.

"Claudia!" Jason exclaimed. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Stop trying to suck up Jason. You are in big trouble. Now tell me where you have been."

"Claudia. Here, have some flowers." Harry said, grinning, as he pulled a bouquet of roses out from behind his back. As Claudia was reading the attached note, Harry and Jason disappeared into their rooms.

-0-

_Please don't kill us._

-0-

Claudia shook her head, reading the note. Flipping the card, her eyes narrowed as she read the name of the florist. France! They went to France without her! They were so dead.

-0-

"Well Hermione, you have certainly found a great hiding place." Fred said, breaking the silence.

Hermione whirled, and glared at the Weasley twins. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing." George replied.

"Except to know why"

"You've been avoiding"

"Our dear Ronnikins." Fred finished.

"I'm not avoiding anyone. If you noticed, I'm avoiding everyone." Hermione elaborated. "Now If you'll excuse me, I have some things I want to get finished." Hermione said, tapping a spot on the table with her wand. The books she had been using appeared.

Fred walked over, and picked up a book. "You're studying vampires?"

"What does it matter to you?" Hermione asked, snatching the book back.

"Because, we know a few vampires who might be able to help you a bit." George said.

"Do you think I'm allowed to even leave the house?" Hermione asked.

"That little bump has been sorted out." Fred said.

"We are offering you a part time job, just Saturdays, in our shop." George said.

"Just for the summer, and because we get really busy then, and it helps to have someone there, so we can be in the back working on our latest things."

"Have you checked with my parents? And Dumbledore?"

"Both say it's okay." Fred replied. "So do you want it or not?"

"Could I have a few days to think about it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, we'll get back to you by Thursday." George said, and the twins left the room, leaving Hermione to start thinking about what she'd do in later life.

-0-

Severus' eyes widened as he saw Fred and George leave the hall that led to the library. What havoc had the wreaked now?

-0-

"I'm sorry Claudia." Harry said through his laughter. "Now will you please let the curse go?"

"No." Claudia said calmly, turning a page in the novel that she was reading.

"Please?" Harry asked

"No." Claudia said.

"How about now?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Claudia said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"No." Claudia said.

"I have stuff I need to learn." Harry protested.

"Fine. But for your little stunt, I'm going to be working you and Jason to the bone. When I'm done teaching you weapons, you'll be able to duel in your sleep." Claudia said grinning.

"Fun." Harry muttered, rubbing his sides. They were sore from laughing.

"Now, start running." Claudia said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Start running. Gives you endurance. I'll tell you when to stop, and if you stop before I say, believe me I'll know. Now go!" Claudia said.

"Can I slow down to a jog occasionally?" Harry asked, opening the door.

"If you have to, try not to." Claudia said, grudgingly.

-0-

"Please tell me that the Weasley twins weren't in here." Severus said, entering the library.

"Fine. The Weasley twins weren't in here." Hermione said, turning a page.

"Tell me the truth, were they in here?"

"Yes, they were." Hermione said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do." Severus said, casting a few charms with his wand. "How did they get around the wards? They were perfect."

"They are perfect." Hermione agreed. "But you have to remember, this is Fred and George Weasley we're talking about here."

"You do have a point there." Severus agreed.

Hermione made a noise of affirmation, and returned her attention to the books she was reading.

"Miss Granger, would you like to learn how to apparate?" Severus asked suddenly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's a useful skill, and you're technically of age." He said.

"I am?" She queried.

"Did you of did you not use a time turner in your third year?" Severus asked.

"How did you know that, only Dumbledore and McGonagall ever knew." Hermione said, sitting up straighter and looking Severus in the eye.

"There were two Hermione Granger's on the marauder's map that night." Severus said triumphantly.

"Oh." She said. "So does that make me of age then?"

"Yes. If you don't believe me, you're an intelligent witch, go and find a spell." Severus said, making his way towards the door. "Don't forget, the offer stands until the end of the month.

-0-

"Mr. Dursley?" The woman in white asked him. "Are you awake?"

"Yes I am." He replied stiffly. "Where am I?"

"You're in St. Mungoes. I'm Healer Dopplewithe. Do you mind if I run a magical scan on you to see if everything's as it should be?"

"Sure." Vernon replied, wondering why he felt so happy.

"Well, everything's in order, I'll just see if Dudley is still awake." Healer Dopplewithe said, going towards a closed door at the end of the ward.

-0-

"Hellfire and damnation!" He said, watching his subjects scatter. _Dumbledore will pay._ What ever he had done, he would pay for it.

"My Lord?" A Death Eater asked, crawling up to him, holding the paper.

"What is it!" He snapped. "Can't you see it's not a good time!"

"My Lord." The robed figure began. "The Evening prophet has arrived, and it has news of the Potter boy." The robed figure dropped the paper and scrambled out into the throng of Death Eaters that were indistinguishable from one another.

Voldemort picked up the paper and shook it open. 'Harry Potter Missing!' Flashed before his eyes. He smiled. Well, if he didn't have the boy, neither did Dumbledore.

-0-

Harry looked around. It wouldn't hurt that much. And he'd been running forever. Claudia must have forgotten about him. She wouldn't mind if he stopped for a little bit. He didn't think that he could move his legs. The shade under the tree looked very comfortable. He could make it that far. Harry jogged over to the tree and collapsed under it, closing his eyes and trying to breathe.

There was a swish of air and Harry groaned. Apparently Claudia hadn't forgotten about him.

"Why are you, when I distinctly recall telling to you run, lying here on the grass?" Claudia said sternly.

"Can't-run-any-farther." Harry panted. "Blood-water-anything."

Claudia sighed and picked Harry up, setting him on his feet. "Start running. See the woods over there?" She pointed, he nodded. "Now, about fifty meters in, there's a stream, and by the stream, when it curves, there's an oak tree with a niche carved into it. There's a spelled cup in there to get the water with. If the water is unpure the cup will get hot." She explained. "Now go."

Harry went, slowly at first, but faster when Claudia prodded him in the back.

"You need to run, it builds up your endurance." She shouted after him.

-0-

"I hate him. I hate him because he's right." Hermione muttered, slamming her fist into the wall again, not really noticing the fact that her knuckles were already bleeding.

"But not as much as I hate him. Poking his nose into where it doesn't belong, bugging me about stuff that doesn't concern him. I just wish he'd go away." She added, and the wall underwent a severe pounding.

-0-

He could hear a thumping, it didn't sound very good. And it sounded like it was coming from the library. His pace hastened, but he didn't realize it.

-0-

Hermione drew her fist back again, to do some more damage to the wall, but was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, whirling, and beating her fists against who held her captive.

"Calm down Hermione." He said, "Calm down."

"I am calm! Let me go!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no avail. "I was fine until you came along, why can't I just be alone for a little while?" She asked, and started to cry. She stopped struggling and relaxed slightly, but still crying and ranting about it annoyances.

_She's getting my shirt wet. And it was a nice shirt, too. Oh, she's still talking._

"And I hate how he gets mad over anything. He didn't like it when I was writing to Viktor Krum. He was so jealous, but nothing happened, I wouldn't have let anything happen. And he gets so mad whenever I even look at a guy. I know that a Ravenclaw guy was going to ask me out, but he chased him off. That wasn't any of his business. He's so possessive, it scares me sometimes.

"Sometimes I just want to hurt him so bad and just tell him to go away and to leave me alone, but I know that it wouldn't work because he would just think that I was messing around or something, and not take it seriously, when he should.

"I just wish he'd go away!" Hermione finished, and tried to get away to hit something, he assumed, but he held her tighter.

"Hitting the wall won't solve anything. All it will do is give you bloody knuckles." He said, eyeing her hand. "If I let you go will you promise not to do further damage to your hand."

Hermione stiffened, suddenly that she was being held. "I won't hit the wall anymore." She said. "Can you let me go now?"

Severus let her go. "Hermione, has it ever occurred to you that all you really have to do is tell him what you just said.

"I tried, it didn't work. He went ballistic." She said flatly, looking down at her knuckles and wincing.

"What brought that on?" He asked.

"He sent me a letter. One that the had no business sending." Hermione said, pointing towards a crumpled ball of parchment.

"May I?" He asked.

"Sure." Hermione said, "I'm going to burn it eventually.

_Dear Hermione,  
Why did you scare all of us like that? When I went up to the room where you've been staying, you weren't there, and I was so scared. What if Snape had shown his true colors and abducted you? What if you had run away? _

_You could have left a note, we were all so worried about you. Why are you hiding from everyone? Could you at least come out and talk to me, please? I have something important that I need to tell you._

_Please, Hermione, at least come out, for me? _

_Counting every minute,  
Ron_

Severus shuddered. "He sent you this?"

Hermione nodded. "I think that I'm going to spend most of the summer in here. Except I'll have to go out for food."

"And to bathe." He reminded her.

"Nope. I think the one of the Blacks spent a great deal of time up here, because there's a small room attached, complete with a bathroom. I spent most of the day before clearing it out, and I hauled some of my stuff in here." Hermione said.

"How nice, you know, I bet that you could summon a Hogwarts House Elf, and they'd bring you your meals. Then you wouldn't have to leave at all."

"I don't think I want to burden them with all that extra work." Hermione muttered.

"It's the summer, most of them are polishing the banisters for the twenty third time." He told her. "They'd just love the work." He said.

"I suppose that it would work." She mused.

"Of course it would, I'm the all mighty Professor."

"Of course you are." Hermione said, and then her eyes narrowed. "Who are you, and what have you done with Snape."

"I'm still Snape, I just went to the house and am still cheerful, I haven't really been there in the past few years, and some things are affecting me more than they usually do." he explained.

"Oh. So you actually have a sense of humor, then?" She asked.

"Basically. Usually I keep my emotions down to nothing, but because of the fact that I ate food from the house, which they added blood to, I could taste it, I'm a bit more open than normal." He explained.

"How nice." Hermione said. "I'm sorry for sort of breaking down on you. But thanks for stopping me before I did serious damage to my hand." She said, looking at her knuckles once again.

"You're one of my best students, I wouldn't want to have your hands damaged to the point where you couldn't make perfect potions."

"I think you should go find some innocent first year to terrorize." Hermione said, looking at the Professor as if he had gone insane.

-0-

Ron paced in front of Hermione's door. He had been knocking on it for the last five minutes. The tracker still showed that she was in there. Couldn't she answer her door?

"Ron. Mum wants you at home." Ginny said quietly from the steps.

"In a minute." Ron replied, pounding on Hermione's door again.

"That's what you said an hour ago." Ginny said. "Don't make me get mum."

-0-

"I'll do it." Hermione said.

"Do what?" Severus asked from against the table where he was copying down a potion.

"Tell Ron how I feel." Hermione said, smiling nervously. "I'll be back soon, if I can find him."

"Okay." Severus replied, but Hermione had already left.

-0-

Hermione smiled gratefully. Ron was still there. "Ron!" She said, hurrying towards him. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're still here. I need to tell you something."

"So do I." Ron said, smirking at Ginny.

"Oh. Can I go first?" Hermione asked.

"Go first." Ron said.

"Well, it's like this, someone told me that it was really obvious that you had a crush on me, and well, I just want to tell you, that I don't feel the same way. You're a really good friend, but that's just it. You're like a brother to me, and I don't want to lose that. Okay?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded dumbly.

"Thanks for listening." Hermione said, hugging him quickly and disappearing into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

-0-

"That wasn't so hard." Hermione said. "Now, lets find out how much of my stuff has tracking charms on it." She cast the charm, looking for the telltale purple glow.

Seeing that much of her things were glowing she sighed, and gathered what was glowing, and what wasn't, putting it into two separate piles. Putting what wasn't charmed into her trunk, she shrunk it, and snuck off towards the library with it.

-0-

"Jason-save-me." Harry panted, crawling towards the vampire.

"Save you from what?" He asked, eyeing the exhausted boy.

"Claudia." Harry said, giving up and collapsing halfway across the floor.

"I'm sure that she's not that bad." Jason said, levitating Harry, who he noticed wasn't really on the floor, he was floating about half an inch off of the floor.

"You're still doing that?" Jason asked, propelling Harry to his room.

"Yep." Harry muttered.

"You can take a fifteen minute nap, and then Lucille is coming up." Jason said, wondering if Harry had even heard him.

-0-

"She doesn't like me." He said. "She doesn't like me. She must be playing hard to get. I've seen how she stares at me." He muttered, glaring at the wall. "She has to like me. How can she not, when I like her so much?"

-0-

"Claudia, Hurstien is here. He wants to see the boy." Jason said.

"Well tell Hurstien that the boy has a name, and he is feeding. He'll be ready in a few minutes." Claudia snapped back in reply.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, coming father into the room.

Claudia turned away from the blue glow of the computer monitor and shook her head. "They know that Harry's missing, and they want to know where he is. And now the death Eaters know that he is missing, so now they'll be out looking for him, and somebody might remember the boy at the café in France." Claudia said, rubbing her temples. "I just have such a headache, I don't know if we should have turned Harry, he's turning out to be a great vamp, but I don't know if we made the right choice."

"It'll all turn out alright." Jason said. "Now, I'll go and tell Hurstien."

"Okay, Fosh dropped by with his Newt results, they're all pretty good. Remind me to give them to him, okay?" Claudia asked.

"Of course." Jason replied.

-0-


	10. Chapter Ten

The Power Known Not

Chapter Ten

-0-

"You mean that he's here now?" Harry asked, looking at Claudia with wide eyes.

"He's here now, and I have as little warning as you do. Thank you for coming Lucille, but I think you should leave, as Hurstien might not appreciate your presence." Claudia chose her words carefully.

"I understand completely." Lucille said, getting up. "After all I have children to keep out of mischief."

"Thank you for coming." Harry said, giving Lucille a hug.

"I don't mind at all." Lucille replied. "Same time next week?"

"Of course." Jason agreed. "Now you best be on your way." He told Lucille who nodded, and to Harry, "You best be getting changed into something niceish."

"Will do." Harry said.

-0-

"So you're Harry Potter." Hurstien said walking around Harry, who turned his head, keeping him in his line of sight.

"I am." Harry said watching the elderly man, whose hair was a wispy white, cropped short to his skull. Something that was rather unusual for a wizard.

"Well then let's get down to business. I'll be needing three drops of your blood in this vial, and two strands of hair in this dish. And if at all possible, a garment that you've worn recently." Hurstien said, watching Harry through aged eyes.

"I'll go and get the shirt he was wearing earlier." Claudia said, rising.

"No!" Hurstien exclaimed. "He needs to be the last one that touched it. Go and get your shirt Harry." Hurstien told him.

Harry got up and went to get his shirt.

"Grab a bit of parchment on your way, boy!" Hurstien called after him.

"Will do!" Harry replied, going into his room, picking up his shirt and grabbing a scrap of parchment as he walked past his desk.

"Good. Now, prick your finger and get the three drops of blood in the vial please." Hurstien said. Seeing the puzzled expression he sighed. "Do it with a pin or something, one that you either transfigured or conjured."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because something tainted with your magic comes into contact with your blood it contaminates your blood, but in a good way. The blood is better. Just follow directions, please?"

"Maybe." Harry said pricking his finger with a transfigured pin and watching as the three drops hit the vial.

Hurstien snatched the vial away "Draw a picture of yourself in your blood on the parchment, just your face, and no, I'll not tell you why."

Harry shook his head and began drawing. It wasn't very good, just a circle, with a lightning bolt and the basic features. "I'm finished." He told Hurstien.

"Fine. The two hairs in the dish, now." Hurstien said demandingly.

Harry winced as he pulled two hairs from his head. He set them in the dish and looked on, waiting for the next command.

Hurstien pulled out a small, old looking trunk. He opened it, and there in the lid was secured a set of small wooden blocks, the bottom was filled with vials. "Pick a block of wood and a vial."

Harry rolled his eyes and chose a block and a vial.

"Thank you." Hurstien said, pulling the block and vial out and setting it in the dish. "Maple wood, and almond oil. An unlikely combination." He dumped the vial out over the wood, and a sweet scent permeated through the room. "Now, do you think that you could put a few drops of blood in here? Your finger should still be bleeding a bit, just give it a squeeze."

"Of course." Harry muttered, and followed directions.

'That's enough." Hurstien said. "Now, go outside, and get some water from the stream, and a few plants, whatever seems to call to you."

"Okay." Harry said, "do you want me back quickly?"

"Take your time, but be back before the hour's past." Hurstien said.

"Of course." Harry replied, shutting the door behind him quietly.

-0-

"Hermione!" Fred called.

"We know you're in here!" George added.

"What!" Hermione said, emerging from a darkened row of shelves.

"There you are!" Fred exclaimed.

"Just the girl we were looking for!" George said, grinning.

"What is it now?" Hermione asked, irritably.

"We've come to you with a proposition."

"A fine proposition that should not be turned down."

"A proposition that prosper within the grasp of your lovely hands."

Hermione backed away a little but was pulled back by the twins.

"Not really a proposition really though. Right, Fred?" George asked.

"Yes, I'd say more of a" Fred started and George chimed in. "A proposal."

"No. I don't accept. Never." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"That's not it. We just thought that you should know-"

"That our dear brother Ronnikins is thinking that you are-," George started.

"Hopelessly in love with him and are playing hard to get," his twin finished.

"May I kill him? Please?" Hermione asked, lightly banging her head against a bookcase. "How does he not get that I _don't _like him. It's not that hard of a concept."

"Of course it is; he's hopelessly in love with you. Which is why you get our very first Portable Housekey."

"Your what?" Hermione asked.

"You are familiar with the normal Portkey, takes you one place, and is useless, can be programmed to touch, time, or word activation."

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"We've managed to tinker with them, to make them voice and touch activated; it needs both, to prevent accidental deployments, and to make them essentially reusable. The spell should be reinforced once monthly, to make sure that it still works, but what they will do is get you from anywhere, to once set location an infinite amount of times."

"Interesting." Hermione said. "Now why are you giving me this?"

"Because we figure that since you are hiding out in here so much, you won't want to leave come September. So we've made a necklace." Fred held up a necklace with two charms on it. One was a lion and the other a house.

"Now, that awfully attractive lion will take you to the Gryffindor girls dorm, and the little house you can program to take you to wherever you're living in here." George said tossing the necklace to Hermione.

"I like this, thanks." Hermione said, fastening the clasp. "Now what are the activation words?"

"You choose those yourself. It tells how in the pamphlet that comes with the necklace." Fred said helpfully, pulling out a pamphlet and handing it to Hermione.

Hermione flipped through the booklet and smiled. "Thanks. I think I might have to invest in a few more charms for some other places."

"That'll be lovely,' the twins said, beaming, 'we're not going to have them available to the general public, just to select people."

"That sounds wise." Hermione said, tucking the necklace under her shirt. "Will concealing charms have any effect on the necklace?"

"We don't think so, but you're welcome to be a test bunny."

"I'd rather not. But, I'll research it to see if there's any possible effects." Hermione said. "Thanks again. If I do decide to work at your shop, these will come in handy, won't they?" Hermione asked.

"Never considered that." Fred said.

"Using them for employees." George added, grinning.

"Well, Hermione, we've got to go and do some more work." Fred said, saluting her, and leaving the library.

"Wait just a minute!" Hermione exclaimed, dragging Fred back into the library.

"Yes, milady?" Fred asked, bowing to Hermione.

"I remember Harry telling us that Fudge raised a stink about the portkey that took all of us here last Christmas. Aren't portkeys regulated by the ministry?"

"They are. But we, being a business and all, are allowed, due to meeting shipments and other things. We just have to register the portkey."

"Are these registered?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not. But they are untraceable, and they just need to be programmed the rest of the way." George told her.

"We'll leave you to that, and if you need more, just owl us!" Fred said, shutting the library door before Hermione could call them back.

-0-

Harry dumped a small pile of plants in front of Hurstien. "That enough?"

"The water?" He asked, absently.

Harry dropped a stoppered flask on top of the plants.

"Good, coujured that yourself?"

"Of course." Harry replied.

"You're learnin' boy, you're learnin'." Hurstien said. "Now, dump the water into the bowl, and stir it with one of the plants."

"Of course." Harry said again, and did so. "Any specifics?"

"No, just stir it until it starts bubbling, and then drop your self portrait in." Hurstien said, sliding the scarp of parchment towards Harry.

"My arm is tingling." Harry said.

"That's how it's supposed to be." Hurstien said. "When your whole body is tingling, it's nearly ready for the parchment. After you drop the parchment in, stop stirring."

"Okay." Harry said, stirring the mixture gently, it was starting to bubble, and it was a deep shade of green.

"Stop stirring!" Hurstien exclaimed, looking at the concoction with wide eyes. "Drop the parchment in!"

Harry did so, and there was a plume of orange smoke and a loud explosion, throwing Harry back, and causing Claudia to swear viciously from her study.

"If you've messed up my living room, you'll wish that you had never been born!" She called out."

"He told me to do it!" Harry shouted back, standing back up.

"That's never happened before." Hurstien said, wobbling slightly as he made his way to the copper dish that was still in one piece.

"Interesting." He said.

"What's interesting?" Harry asked, coming closer.

"Something that you'll find out soon enough, I'm sure." Hurstien said, pulling a much larger piece of parchment out of the dish than had been put in. "Don't touch anything." He cautioned Harry, and going towards Claudia's study.

The door was shut firmly and Harry felt them erecting wards. "Might as well read that book on potions." He muttered, summoning it from his room.

-0-

"Lovely, just absolutely spiffin' lovely." Claudia said glaring at the piece of parchment.

Jason peeked over her shoulder and gasped. "Are you sure of the results?" He snapped.

"Of course I am. This is my job. The results are always accurate to the slightest fluctuation of powers in the subjects life or set amount of years, and in this case I set it for his entire life, beginning at the very start." Hurstien said.

"How am I going to tell him?" Jason groaned, head against the wall.

"I can tell him." Hurstien said hopefully.

"No!" Jason and Claudia said in unison.

"Why can't I?" Hurstien said.

"Because Jason is Harry's guardian and therefore it's his responsibility to tell him." Claudia said. "Now I think it'd be best for you to go.

-0-

"Severus? Any news from the Dark Lord regarding Harry?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in the blue eyes slightly dimmed.

"Nothing that results in positive progress for either side Albus," Severus said, sipping from the cup of tea.

"So what's happened that didn't result in positive progress?" Albus asked.

"He has tried to summon the boy through blood magic. As it is Potter's blood that he survives with, he thought to summon the boy and control him through the blood."

"And it did not work Severus?"

"No, he did not have any success." Severus said.

"What are your theories on that?" Dumbledore asked.

_No theories at all Albus, except for that Potter no longer has Lily's blood, and no longer shares a blood connection with the Dark Lord._ "Nothing at all. Except for possibly it could be that it is Potter's blood, so the Dark Lord was not successful."

"Interesting Severus. And what of the vampires? Is Voldemort recruiting from them?"

"I have no news about the vampires, and I'd rather not go on a mission to convince them of the light."

"I wasn't asking you to." Albus said. "I do wish to have someone find them, but I do not wish for one of the members to be killed."

"What makes you so sure that an envoy would be put to death? Vampires are rumored to be intelligent creatures." Severus said, brow furrowing. _There is something in this tea. Something that is not sugar. Thank whomever is in charge that I regularly take a neutralizer._

"Intelligent, but ruthless. I fear that they have been excommunicated from wizard-kind and would not react well to an envoy." Albus said, pulling a small tin out of a drawer. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. I believe that I must be going." Severus said, nodding to the headmaster and leaving the room, heading for the library.

-0-

"Neville, listen. Send an owl to Claudia. Tell her that Alice and Frank are finally coming 'round, ask for her help. She should be able to get Frank and I out of here. Can you do that for me, honey?"

"Claudia who?" Neville asked, grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling it down.

"Just Claudia. Does your Gran still have my old owl?"

"Yes." Neville said.

"Well, send it off with her, she'll be able to find her." Alice said, hugging her son again. "My baby's getting so big. I remember when you were so tiny…" She started.

"Mum, someone's coming." Neville whispered.

"Well then, best appear to be insane then, shall I?" She asked, and propped herself up on a few pillows.

-0-

"Dad!" Dudley exclaimed, hugging his father. "You're awake!" He grinned.

"Dudley, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need to go over some things with you father, could you give us some privacy?" Healer Dopplewithe asked.

"Of course." Dudley nodded. "Is it okay if I go up to the tea room?"

"Go ahead, how are your galleons holding out?" The healer asked.

"I'm running a little low, but I should be fine." Dudley said, disappearing from the ward.

"Well, Mr. Dursley, I'm Healer Dopplewithe, and I'm the primary healer involved in your case. Now, we're not quite sure what precisely attacked you and your wife, but do you have any ideas?"

"I was attacked?" Vernon asked, furrowing his brow, thinking, trying to remember.

"What do you remember?" Prompted the Healer.

"I remember pain... lots of pain and then nothing." Vernon said, running a beefy hand through his hair.

"Well then. Magic can fix most things, but by the time you arrived it was too late in your case." The Healer said.

"What do you mean?" Vernon asked.

"Mr. Dursley, are you familiar with the word 'castrate'?"

-0-

A few minutes later, patients and Healers alike looked around for the source of the high-pitched scream that echoed throughout the building.

-0-

"Hermione?" Madeleine asked.

"Hello Mum." Hermione said softly, edging into the kitchen. "Is Dad around?"

"He's somewhere. I believe that he's found himself a new project. Something about building a shelf…somewhere."

"Oh." Hermione said.

"So are you out of hiding?"

"I think so. I fell really guilty for pulling both of you into this." Hermione said, looking down at the floor.

"It's okay dear, I've made some friends." Madeleine said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, There's 'Dung, he smells terrible, but he tells the funniest stories, and Tonks, she knows nearly every beauty trick that there is, and Molly, she had some of the best recipes. She's enchanting the kitchen so I can work in it." Madeleine rambled off.

"I'm so glad that you haven't been all alone." Hermione said, hugging her mum.

"It's okay, you just needed some time off to your own to think. I knew that you were safe. Now where have you been hiding all this time?"

"I fund the library." Hermione said.

"Where is it!" Madeline exclaimed.

"I cleaned it up and stuff, and it's warded, so if you want to find it, I'll have to go with you."

"You? Cleaning when you could be reading?" Madeline asked. "Lead the way."

"Of course." Hermione said, going back to the library with her mum in tow.

-0-

Claudia looked at the letter and sighed. "Lovely. Just perfect. I don't have time for this." She muttered. "But I have to do it, I promised Alice that I'd look out for them. And now that they're awakening, there's going to be consequences." She added, once more under her breath, pulling out various weapons from a very large closet and putting them on.

She looked around, and faded away silently with a smirk on her face. She was much better at traveling the winds now, using shadows to her advantage, Harry still had slight problems, but he managed.

-0-

Claudia was crouching between two beds. Slowly she stood up, looking around, and not seeing any healers, she shook her head, flicking her hair over her shoulders.

"Alice. Frank. It's time to get up." She said softly, infusing the words with a bit of magic.

"Claudia?' Alice asked, sitting up and coming awake.

"Who else?" Claudia asked cheerfully.

"You." Frank said, glaring at Claudia.

"Yes me. Now get over your grudge, and lets go, or would you rather be stuck here for the rest of your lives?" She snapped.

"Claudia, don't be too hard on him, he has problems adjusting." Alice said soothingly.

"Of course he does." Claudia said, grabbing their hands, and standing in-between them. "Anything you'd like to grab?" She asked, looking around once more.

"No, I don't want anything that reminds me of here." Frank spat out, glaring at his bed.

"No, nothing." Alice said.

"Well then, you know the drill. Breathe deeply, calm yourself, give your mind over to me, be calm, focus on the black.." Claudia felt a slight breeze on her face that rippled through her hair and she smiled. "Open your eyes, you're here!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks. I hate to be a bother, but do you have any spare robes?" Alice asked.

"Oh! Of course." Claudia said. "Just a moment, now, are you going to live here staying in hiding, fight the war, or something else?"

"I'd like to stay here if that is allowed." Alice said.

"Stay with vampires! Alice, sweetie, why?" Frank asked.

"Frank, Alice, I have to tell you something. A young vampire in dire need of blood took some of yours, both of yours, and gave you some of his own. It wasn't very much, but it was enough to bring you back. It is entirely allowable for you to stay at the house. You will be safe and have no obligation, except for to help out once in a while." Claudia said.

Frank glared at the wall, before opening his mouth, "Is it common practice for vampires to take the blood of the insane?" After saying that he stormed out of the room, and Claudia heard the door to the balcony slam.

"I'm sorry." Alice said, deep brown eyes betraying the worry she felt.

"He'll be fine, not everyone likes to know they have some of the blood, but it's not enough to really do anything, although you might have a slight fascination with blood." Claudia explained.

"Oh." Alice said, looking towards the direction Frank had taken.

"Go after him, I'll pull out the sofa bed and lay out some spare robes for you." Claudia said, lightly shoving Alice towards the door.

-0-

_N.-_

_All is well. Hold the pendant and think of them. It will bring you to them._

_-C._

Neville looked at the scrap of parchment and smiled, tears beginning to course down his cheeks. They were safe. That's all the mattered, and he could see them and be whole again. He put the pendant on, and thought of his parents, and the world disappeared.

-0-

Harry instinctively caught the person who appeared in front of him. His green eyes widened and before he could stop himself, "Neville? What are you doing here?"

"Harry?" Neville asked. "But you're missing."

"How did you recognize me?" Harry snapped.

"You look like you've always looked." Neville said.

"Of course, the charms aren't activated." Harry smacked himself on the forehead. "Sorry for snapping, I was a little surprised."

"Of course you were." Neville said. "Do you know who Claudia is?"

"Of course. Who doesn't know Claudia?" Harry laughed. "Obviously you don't. C'mon, lets go find her."

"Do Ron and Hermione know that you're here?" Neville asked, following Harry towards a closed door.

"No they don't and they can't find out. It's supposed to be a secret." Harry said, knocking on the door.

-0-

"Dudley, apparently you have magic, now you have a choice, you can be tutored privately, just ignore it, or go to a number of magical schools." The counselor said.

"I have magic?" Dudley asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. Your power levels are that of an average wizard. You're perfectly normal." The witch said, smiling at him.

"I'm a freak." Dudley whispered, staring at the floor.

"No you are not a freak. Magic is a beautiful thing, you should consider it a blessing. Remember you don't have to learn." She said, looking at him, while reinforcing her words with magic.

"But why me? My dad will murder me." Dudley whispered.

"No he won't. You've been given a pendant, one that all of our patients, and people who send much of their time here are given. Yours has been changed, it acts as a protection, and you can call for help on it."

"Why have I been given a pendant?" Dudley wanted to know.

"Because the hospital has a large amount of magic in it, and your body has become accustomed to it, and will go into shock if removed from the magic, wizards can handle it easier, they just feel tired for a few days, but you, newly into your powers, would have some trouble, so you have the pendant."

"Okay." Dudley said, feeling more calm and rational. The counselor smiled, there really was a benefit to some simple charms.

"Do you think I could do the private tutoring and then go to a school?" Dudley asked.

"Of course, but we'll have to discuss it with your parents first."

Dudley's face fell; suddenly his tentative hopes were crushed.

"We'll see what we can do, if we talk to them in the ward, the charms will help, won't they?"

Dudley smiled; maybe there was a chance after all. And if there wasn't, there was always force, the wizarding world would need as many able fighters as possible for the upcoming war.

-0-


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Power Known Not

Chapter Eleven

The door opened and Claudia poked her head out. "Neville!" she exclaimed, "so nice to have you here," she said, pulling him into the room.

"Harry, since it appears that Neville already knows who you are, why don't you go and find Nolan, and see what he can rustle up for them." Claudia said. "Possibly something near here, but not too close, because we can't have Neville interrupting your studies."

"Of course." Harry replied. "Any specifics that Alice has mentioned?"

"No, but I used to remember that she loved the big bright windows." Claudia said. "See what you can do with that, I think you've got the house-hold charms down?"

"Of course I do. I'll see what can be done, but I'll leave most of it up to Alice. Do you have their wands?" Harry asked.

"Of course, they were delivered by an interesting woman, she said they had been sitting up in an attic for years, some muggle found them." Claudia said. "Now you, go! Before I have to send Jason with you!"

"I'm going!" Harry said. "No need to torture me into going." He grinned, making a hasty exit, before he found himself drenched with something unpleasant.

-0-

"What do you mean, they're gone!" Agnes Longbottom roared at the healer. She was, after all, quite a formidable woman.

"Madam Longbottom, please do calm down, we are positive that they will turn up." The healer began weakly.

"Turn up? You lost my son and daughter-in-law, and my Grandson. All within moments of each other. The last thing he told me was that he was going to visit his parents. And now he doesn't come home. This was the last place he was." She trailed off weakly.

"There, there, Madam Longbottom, I'm sure that all three of them are fine." The Healer patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't need your comfort." She said, standing. "I'll find them myself." She said over her shoulder, as she left the room.

"Oh dear." The healer murmured. She had to have drawn the short straw.

-0-

"This is just lovely." Alice breathed, gazing around the room. "Are you sure that its okay that we stay here for a while?"

"Of course it is." Jason said. "It's more of a community ran thing, where we all pitch in and help where we can."

"Well, that certainly changes things." Alice said, moving a chair and a table to a corner. "And Harry is here, is he going to be here during the school year, or return to Hogwarts?"

"Harry will likely be returning to Hogwarts, but it is possible that he will remain here. Claudia and I are instructing him."

"Do you think that you could give Neville some pointers?" Frank asked, coming in from the balcony that was standard with most of the rooms.

"You would not mind him learning with vampires?" Jason asked.

"I do mind, but he will be learning with Harry. And he's not a vampire." Frank said firmly.

Jason coughed. "Well, about that…"

After a few long drawn out explanations about certain muggles, abuse and Harry, Frank had a few different thoughts concerning the vampires.

"You see, we were taught that you were naught but blood thirsty murderers. And then back in the seventies there were all those killings." Frank said.

"Those killings were done by a pair of vampires who rejected our ways and eventually went insane. They have been since dealt with." Jason said, a cold look in his eyes.

"Well, then. What do you say about just teaching my Neville a bit? I'll be doing some work with him too, and we have a lot of catching up to do." Alice said.

"That is fine." Jason said, sealing the agreement with a handshake.

"Only one condition. Dumbledore does not find out where you are, or where Harry is."

"That is agreeable." Alice said, and shook Jason's hand again.

-0-

Harry was watching the clock nervously. It was nearly time for Lucy to come up, and it was only him and Neville. There was a knock on the door and Harry cursed before opening the door.

"What? Not happy to hear me?" Lucy asked grinning at Harry.

"No, quite happy." Harry said. "Just that Jason and Claudia aren't here."

"Well I'm sure that you'll do fine on your own, and I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Lucy said, sitting down with her three girls trailing behind her. "And as for the children, it won't hurt them to watch."

"It's not that." Harry said. "It's that one of my friends and his family has unexpectedly shown up, and he's still here."

"And he doesn't know, and you don't want him to walk in on us?" Lucy finished with a small smile on her face.

"Yes. That'd be it." Harry said. "He's in my room, he was sleeping earlier, but he'll be waking up soon."

"Well then, he can just do some baby-sitting." Lucy said, "Why don't you go and take the girls in."

"Okay then." Harry sighed. "C'mon then." He beckoned to the girls.

"I'm Jennifer." The smallest one said, stepping forward, her black curls falling out of their tie.

"And I'm Harry." He said, opening the door to his room, after knocking.

"Harry?" Neville asked, sitting up in Harry's bed.

"Good, you're up. I'm sorry, but you've been drafted for baby-sitting service. Do you mind?"

"Who'm I baby-sitting?" Neville asked amid a yawn.

"Just three of Lucy's girls. They're sweet, really." Harry said, beckoning to them. Jennifer came in, followed by Rachel and Lacy.

"Hi." Jennifer said.

"Jason usually watches them, but he's not around, and I have something that I have to do. You don't mind watching them, do you?"

"No, not at all." Neville said.

"There's a bathroom through there," Harry pointed at a door, and I have some food stashed in the third drawer of the desk, and in a box under the bed there's some toys that they might like."

"Okay." Neville said, looking surprised as Lacy dived under the bed and pulled out a big box.

"Have fun." Harry said before closing the doors.

"Is he going to watch them?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. How are you today?"

"I'm quite fine." Lucy said. "Do you want to get this done now, just in case Neville decides to come out here?"

"Now sounds good." Harry said.

-0-

"Please Neville!" Jennifer begged. "Can we just go outside for only a minute?"

"Yeah, please? We won't run away."

"And we promise to be good." Lacy chimed in.

"No. Harry said to stay in here." Neville said, picking up a set of doll clothes. "Want to play dress-up with your dolls?"

"NO! We wanna go outside, and Harry didn't really say anything about not going outside." Jennifer said, glaring at Neville.

"Fine! I'll go and check." Neville said.

He got up and opened the door, stepping out, and stopped immediately.

Lucy looked up and saw Neville. Then she looked up at the ceiling and muttered some curses.

"Harry." She said softly. "Harry, you'll never guess who just came out of your rooms."

Harry choked on some of the blood, and looked up, a finger covering the wound in Lucy's arm.

"Erm… Harry. The girls wanted to know if they could go outside." Neville said, looking anywhere but at Harry and Lucy.

"I'm not their mother." Harry said, nudging Lucy.

"No. I'll be finished in a moment." She said.

"Okay then." Neville said disappearing back into Harry's room.

"This is just great." Harry said.

"Of course it is, now you don't have to tell him, he already knows." Lucy said brightly. "Now could you heal this?"

"Of course." Harry said, and did as she asked.

"I can leave now if you want." Lucy began.

"No! You just had blood taken, good blood I may add, but you need to sit for at least another half hour." Harry said.

"Fine." Lucy replied. "Why don't you go and explain to Neville."

"Sure, I'll send your kids out here, along with a board game or something."

"Okay then." Lucy said.

-0-

"Your mum wants you guys out in the main room. Why don't you take a game out there to play with her?" Harry suggested.

Jennifer nodded, and took a favorite game from the box and went out into the main room.

"I suppose you want to know what I was doing?" Harry asked, putting the toys away the muggle way.

Neville nodded, not sure what to say.

"Well, I don't know if you knew this, but the House is a community of vampires, and mortals. The mortals live here, some giving blood to the vampires, and some because their parents lived here. Vampires live here because it is safe, and they have a secure source of blood. We all do some sort of work, I'm supposed to make sure that a section of the library stays clean.

"About a week after summer term began, I was, to put it lightly, just about beaten to death. Claudia and Jason were out hunting in the area, they hadn't been to the house for around fifty years or so, and they sensed a dying person in pain, and it would be a mercy to the person.

"Vampires don't usually kill, the just take a small amount of blood. Well, they found me, and Jason was going to feed on me, but somehow, they haven't been very clear on details, I ended up being turned, and now I'm Jason's blood-son."

"Blood-son?" Neville asked.

"Because when one vampire turns another, the vampire takes most of the human's blood and give the human their blood in return. I still have my blood, but it is very little, most of my blood comes from Jason, and if I have children, they would be Jason's grandparents, and James' and Lily's as well."

"Oh." Neville said. "So you're a vampire?" he said, a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, and Lucy was teaching me how to take blood and not take too much, and make it not hurt for the donor."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because we don't want to hurt whomever we take blood from." Harry said.

"That makes sense." Neville said. "What are you going to do when you're at school?"

"There's a shop in Knockturn Alley that sells blood, I'll just have to buy some from there."

"That makes sense." Neville replied head cocked to the side.

"I suppose that you're a little on the hungry side. Do you want some breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Neville replied, following Harry out of the room. "As long as it's not blood." He joked.

"It won't be. but, I won't be feeding on you at all." Harry told Neville.

"Okay." Neville said nodding. "That's nice to know."

"I thought that you'd like to know that." Harry replied. "Do you want waffles or hot cakes?"

-0-

"The Longbottoms are missing from St. Mungoes, Severus. Have you heard anything from Voldemort about them?" Dumbledore asked.

"No I haven't." Snape replied, icily.

"Oh well, I suppose we shall have to start a search for them. I haven't the faintest idea of where they could have gotten to." Dumbledore said.

"I haven't either." Snape replied.

"By the way, there haven't been any applications for the Defense post, would you mind taking it this year?"

"Albus, I've said many times before, I am quite happy teaching potions." Severus said.

"Fine, then, after all there has been that rumor going around that you've been trying to get the post for the past decade." Blue eyes twinkled as Albus said that.

"You know very well that you started that rumor." Severus growled. "Now, I must be going."

Snape strode away from the fireplace and went to his quarters, packing a small bag. If Dumbledore was that desperate to offer him the Defense post, then he might as well find someone to fill it.

-0-

"I assure you, that I do not intend any harm to Claudia or anyone under her care." Severus said to the gatekeeper.

"Fine then. You may pass." Nolan said, pushing the gate to the House open.

"Thank you." Severus said, and strode up the pathway towards the house. Half an hour later, and three wrong corridors, and one wrong floor, Severus stood infront of Claudia's door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

-0-

Claudia frowned. "Who do you think that could be?"

"I don't know." Harry replied, looking at the chess board.

Jason stuck his tongue out. "I'm going to win."

"Jason, you're over two centuries old, act like it." Claudia said, going to the door.

"You want me to act dead?" Jason asked.

"No, act like an adult." Claudia said, opening the door. "Severus! What a surprise!" She exclaimed.

"Snape?" Harry yelped, as Neville squeaked.

Snape's eye's narrowed and he poked his head around the door.

"Well, Claudia, what are you doing? Kidnapping the Gryffindor fifth year boys one by one? You have quite a collection started."

"No, sadly I'm not. Neville is staying here while his parents are getting their rooms together, and Harry is just here." Claudia said brightly. "Why don't you sit down?"

"As much as I'd like to join the party, I'm delivering a message." Severus said.

"And that is?" Claudia asked.

"That Dumbledore is unable to find a Defense teacher, and I'd rather not find myself being watched by another ministry official."

"You wish for me to apply for the job?" Claudia asked.

"No. I though you'd know of a vampire or of a mix that could teach." Severus said.

"I might as well apply for it. After all, I've got to keep an eye on Harry." Claudia said smirking.

Something clicked in Severus' mind. He looked at Harry and then back at Claudia. "You didn't…"

"Nope, I didn't", she agreed.

"Then who did?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Jason. We found him half-dead by his relatives' hands. It was originally a mercy killing, but then something changed and he was not allowed to die. At least not that way," Claudia said.

"Dumbledore will have a heart attack." Snape said.

"Of course he will." Claudia said. "But he is now very capable of brewing a decent potion."

"How reassuring." Snape said. "Since you're trying to undermine my teaching techniques, why don't you teach the Longbottom boy?"

"You? A teaching technique?" Claudia asked.

"Of course." Severus said. "They're supposed to research their potion."

"I never would have guessed." Claudia said.

"Now, why don't you go and apply for the job, I have an Order meeting to attend to." Snape said, vanishing in a swirl of air.

"Well then, I suppose that I should apply for the job, especially since it gives me an excuse to stay near Harry." Claudia thought aloud. "What do you guys think?"

"It'll be cool, and you could say that Jason is your apprentice or something, so he could come too."

"I don't mind." Jason said. "As long as all three of us are here for the holidays."

Claudia turned to Neville. "Well, what do you think?"

"Me?" Neville asked.

"Yes, you. I asked for everybody's opinion, so I expect to get everybody's opinion." Claudia said grinning. If she could do one thing, that would be making sure that Neville could stand up for himself.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be that bad. But you wouldn't be able to tell people who you were, would you?" Neville asked.

"No, I wouldn't. I think I'd tell Dumbledore that I wouldn't be at the castle full time, as I have a family that I'd like to see on weekends."

"You have a family?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you guys. But I'll be damned if I spend ten entire months cooped up in that castle."

"Good point, but while you get to come back here, I get to stay in that castle." Harry pointed out.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Claudia said. "We'll be teaching you to walk the winds, so you should be able to get from Hogwarts to here."

"But you can't apparate or disapparate from Hogwarts." Harry said, having heard that from Hermione many times before.

"I know, but walking the winds isn't apparating. It's a from of travel that only those with vampire blood can use, and it's isn't regulated." Jason said.

"Oh." Harry replied. "When are you guys going to teach me that?"

"We'll probably start tomorrow." Claudia said.

-0-

"Ron Weasley! You get away from that door before you find yourself cursed from here into oblivion." Ginny growled at her brother.

"How are you going to do that?" Ron asked, glaring at Ginny. "You're not seventeen, remember."

"But I'm working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and I am allowed to use magic in case of an emergency that occurs while I'm working." Ginny said. "And things can be made to look like accidents." She hissed. "Now leave Hermione alone!"

"Fine." Ron grumbled, and he went downstairs.

Ginny laughed softly, and tapped on Hermione's door. "He's gone." She said through the door.

Hermione opened the door and looked around before stepping out, making sure that Ron was gone. "How'd you know I was in here?"

"He was muttering outside your door. He must have heard you or something." Ginny said, not mentioning the Hippogriff that had been watching her brother.

"Oh. Thanks for chasing him off." Hermione said, "are you really working at the joke shop?"

"Yeah." Ginny said, "Mostly it's in the store-room, but I am certified to use magic, because of what could happen."

"That makes some sense." Hermione said, stepping back into her room.

Ginny followed her, and saw the piles of clothes and boxes. "Are you leaving?" she asked.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I'm just moving to a different room." Hermione said, picking up a few boxes, and putting a few more into a wagon she had found.

"Do you want some help?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, why not." Hermione said, showing Ginny which boxes she was moving. The two girls set about moving Hermione's things to the library. Ginny wasn't that surprised that Hermione had found a room off of the library and was living in it.

Ginny had found a book that had interested her, and she was reading it. Hermione was working on researching a topic that interested her, and she didn't notice the time going by, and neither did Ginny.

-0-

Severus yawned as the clock chimed twelve. Molly Weasley had fallen asleep against Arthur, and Tonks was close to dropping off herself. Albus noted this and sighed. There had just been so many things to tend to this meeting. Perhaps he should hold meetings more often.

"Meeting adjourned." Albus said standing up. "I believe that we shall meet at the same time and day next week? Are there any problems with that date?"

There were murmurs of "No problem", "sounds fine", "is it really that late", and "good night."

Molly yawned as she looked around. "How did it get to be that late?" She asked her husband.

"It just happens sometimes." Arthur replied.

"I've got to go and find Ginny and Ron." She said, getting up.

"I think Ron went to see how Hermione was." Arthur mentioned, "so why don't we go and check Hermione's room?"

"That sounds good." Molly said, and went up the stairs, not paying attention to the dark shadow that followed them part-way, before turning down a nondescript hall.

-0-

Ginny had set the book down a while ago, just to rest her eyes, and had fallen asleep. Hermione was awake, only because she had been listening to her music. She had found a spare blanket and covered Ginny with it, not wanting the younger Weasley to catch cold.

The door creaked open and Hermione turned her head, rising to greet whoever was coming in. "Hello Professor." She said.

"Good evening Miss Granger, I trust you are well?"

"Of course I am." Hermione said. "Just a bit on the tired side, but that's cured by a good night's rest."

"I just thought I'd tell you that one of the vampires you met might be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh. So I'm not surprised when Claudia shows up to teach?"

"Yes. And what made you think that it was Claudia?" Snape asked.

"Jason was too immature." She replied. "And Jason also has a student of his own."

"But Jason's student will be attending Hogwarts." Snape said.

"He will be?" She asked.

"Yes, he will be. I saw Armand while I was there, and he said to tell you that this offer is still open."

"His offer?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Snape replied, "but he also gave me a few galleons to get you a few blood flavored lollipops from Hogsmeade."

Hermione blushed. "You do display many vampric traits," he continued, "it is nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's what you say," Hermione said.

"You do not know why I was at the House?" Snape asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"My grandmother was a vampire. By rights, I could reside in the House, as a quarter of my blood is that of a vampire." Snape said.

"That's why you're so cheerful!" Hermione exclaimed. "You've had blood recently!"

Severus smiled, a feral grin. Hermione stepped back, but then returned it with one of her own. "I suppose that I should wake Ginny, and get her back to her parents." Hermione said. "Since the meeting is obviously over."

"You go to bed, I'll take her." Snape said. "After all, you don't want to be followed back to here, do you?"

"No, not at all." Hermione said, blowing out most of the candles and shutting the door after Severus who was carrying Ginny as he would a small child.

-0-


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Power Known Not

Chapter Twelve

-0-

"Headmaster?" Claudia asked, knocking on the open door.

"Hello, Miss—?" Dumbledore asked curiously, looking up.

"Mrs. Neinhuis, actually, I'm married." Claudia said. _Lie number one._

"Mrs. Neinhuis, such a pleasure to meet you." Dumbledore said, smiling politely. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Word on the street, sir, is that you're looking for a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Claudia began, eyes flicking from Dumbledore to a chair and back again.

"You may sit. Yes, I am looking for a teacher." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, seeing how current events are coming together, and the prior Defense teachers, my family decided that we'd send someone in to take the job." _Lie number two. _

"And you believe that you are qualified?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I do not. I know that I am qualified for the post." Claudia said.

"And you think that you can come in here and get the job, just like that, with no qualifications, no proof of education, no proof of identification, no references? Nothing at all?" Dumbledore asked, standing sometime during his short rant.

"Calm yourself Headmaster. I assure you, that I do not support Voldemort, I never have and never will. I would give you proof of my education, but as I was educated at home, and I have no proof of identification, all I have is my words and my family." _Lies three through five._

"Yes." Claudia said. "I do have some qualifications." She said, and pulled her wand out, waving it in a complex motion and muttering very quietly. A spot in the air next to her shivered and then a bag popped into existence next to her hovering. She pulled out a few papers, and flipped through them, putting all but three back into her bag. She set them onto the desk in front of Dumbledore. "An essay I did as I child, my scores on my NEWTS, most taken at different times, but all compiled onto this one sheet, you may test it for inaccuracies, but you will find none. And a short essay from one of my prior students on one of my lessons." _Lie number six._

Dumbledore skimmed them, and looked up. "I believe that this is truthful." He looked them over once again and nodded. "Yes, you may have the teaching position."

"Thank you." Claudia said. "I currently have an apprentice, would it be permissible for him to accompany me? Also, during the weekends, I would go to my home to see my family."

"Your family could come here." Dumbledore offered.

"Thank-you, but in the past five years there has been as many murder attempts, and I would feel safer if they remained where they are."

"Very well, you may bring your apprentice, and you may go to your home on weekends." Dumbledore said.

"When will you be ready to arrive at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"I believe that I will ride the Hogwarts express with the students." Claudia said. "I am reluctant to leave my family." She added as an explanation.

"That will do. And for a text book?" Dumbledore asked.

"They will need a journal and a copy of this book." Claudia said, and pulled a book out of her bag.

"That will be all." Dumbledore said.

"One more thing, I understand if you do not wish this, but I wish to teach as many classes as possible during the week." Claudia said.

"That is understandable regarding the times that we now live in." Dumbledore said. "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you." Claudia replied, standing.

"There is a staff meeting scheduled for August twentieth, will you be available for it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will have to be. Where is it, and what time is it at?" Claudia asked.

"In the Great Hall, at nine in the morning." Dumbledore replied.

"I shall see you then." Claudia said, before leaving Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore stared after the woman as she left. There had been something familiar about her. Perhaps she had been a student once. He looked down and saw a small bag with a note attached to it.

Professor-

Sprinkle a bit of the power on a note and set it afire, it will get to me. If you must know, it is a modified version of floo powder, but it is only strong enough to get a note to my home, and nothing more. Do not try to send anything bigger than a note.

-Claudia

Dumbledore set the note and powder in a drawer, and summoned Minerva.

"You called Albus?" Minerva asked, coming into his office.

"Yes," he said. "I've found a Defense Professor, or rather, she found me." He said, laughing a little.

"And?"

"Her name is Claudia Neinhuis, she will be at the staff meeting, ride the train to school with the students, and will go home on weekends to be with her family." Albus said tiredly.

"She has spent most of her life in hiding, yet she seems familiar, and she goes by the old ways, forgotten by most, but remembered by a few." Dumbledore said.

"Old ways, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"She is painfully formal in her speech, yet trying to sound modern at the same time. You can tell by the way she didn't use any contractions. And she waited to be allowed a seat, prompting me my moving her eyes to the chair and then to me. And when she rose, she made a motion to curtsey, but didn't. And she also carries her stuff in an otherspace pocket, not on her person."

"Well, at least we have a teacher." Minerva pointed out after processing the information. "Does she have any experience?"

"She claims to have taught before, but I do not know what she has taught, and she won't tell me who she really is. And I know that her name now is not a real one, but she won't say that." Albus went on.

"Calm down." Minerva said. "Have one of your lemon drops." She said, pushing the tin closer to him.

He smiled and popped one into his mouth. "Thank you. Has there been any news of Harry or Neville?"

"No, none at all." Minerva said sadly, remembering the two boys in her house.

-0-

"Dudley, come here." The Healer said. "Now, your parents are going home today, and you need to be a big help, make sure that they eat and sleep properly. Can you do that?"

Dudley nodded. "And as for your magical education, it turns out that one of the Professors at Smeltings is a wizard, he's agreed to tutor you, in the evenings and on the weekends."

"That's sounds fun. What about my cousin? He goes to a magical school." Dudley said.

"You have a cousin that goes to Hogwarts?" The Healer asked.

Dudley nodded. "That sounds about right."

"What's his name?" The Healer asked.

"Harry." Dudley said. "He lived with us and I wasn't very nice to him because Mum and Dad didn't like him, they were scared, I think. What if they hate me too?" Dudley asked, starting to sniffle.

"There, there, they don't hate you. I'm sure that they'll be very proud of you. And you don't have to tell them." The Healer suggested.

"Okay." Dudley said softly. "Can I go now?" He asked.

"Of course you can. Good-bye Dudley, it was nice talking to you. Send me an owl sometime."

"I don't have an owl though." Dudley replied.

"Borrow your cousin's." The healer suggested.

Dudley nodded and waved good-bye to the Healer.

-0-

The Healer grabbed a pinch of floo power. "Smeltings." She said firmly and stuck her head in.

"Oh! Hello. Are you the one who owl me about the boy, Dudley?" the grey haired man asked.

"Yes, that'd have been me. Dudley Dursely. I just wanted to tell you that this came as a large shock and he is still trying to comprehend it all. I'd recommend a few rounds with a good therapist."

"I'll see what I can do." Evan replied.

"Thanks." The healer replied, pulling her head out of the fire.

-0-

The rat watching the house smiled as he saw the Muggles go in. They had finally returned, now he could tell his master and they could wipe the last relatives of Potter from the world.

-0-

"Did you get it?" Harry asked as Claudia came in.

"Of course I did. He thinks I come from an old family that went into hiding during the last war, and I have a family, so I will be returning to the house on the weekends." Claudia smiled.

"That's great." Jason replied. "Harry has something to show you."

Harry grinned. And then closed his eyes, and stepped forward, only to vanish in a swirl of air. "Isn't it cool?" He asked Claudia from behind her.

"Of course it is." Claudia said, turning around and capturing Harry in a bear hug and disappearing in a swirl of air.

Claudia looked around, her hair whipping wildly in her face. "Where do you want to go?"

"Me?" Harry shouted back, to be heard over the wind that was howling wildly.

"Yes, you!" Claudia said. "We're in the place that you go to when you travel the winds, you decide where to go, but take me with you."

"Okay." Harry said, but then stopped. "Can I go somewhere by myself?"

"Where do you want to go?" Claudia asked.

"To the veil." Harry said so softly that Claudia didn't catch it.

"You have to speak up." Claudia said.

"To the veil!" Harry shouted.

"I'll come with you, but only to keep you safe." Claudia said.

Harry nodded, and concentrate, bringing them to the Department of Mysteries.

Claudia looked at the veil and frowned. "Is this the veil that your Godfather fell through?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then, lets go and get him!" Claudia exclaimed, grabbing Harry and dragging him through the veil.

Harry screamed, and stopped screaming as the breath was knocked out of him.

"Welcome to the land of the Vampires." Claudia said.

"What?" Harry asked looking around at the stone room.

"This is where the first Vampire came from, it is where we go when we die. If a mortal falls in accidentally, he will plead his case and either be turned, put to death, or thrown back out." Claudia said.

"Put to death?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

"Don't worry, they have a very slow system, he's probably jut hanging out somewhere, let's go and find him." Claudia said. "We live a long time, remember? And eternity is even longer."

"Do not move." A cold voice said form in front of her, a blade shimmering in front of her throat.

"Malach?" Claudia asked, moving the sword so she could see better.

"Claudia?" he asked.

"Malach!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at the figure in the shadows.

"Claudia, what are you doing down here?" Malach asked, setting Claudia down.

"Rescuing my friends blood-child's god-father." Claudia said.

"What?" Malach asked.

"Sirius Black. He did fall through a while ago, did he not?" Claudia asked.

"Yes, you've come to take him away?" Malach asked.

"Of course I have. I'm in the market for a puppy."

"You can take him." Malach said.

"Well, lets go and get him." Claudia said.

"Of course. Just follow me." Malach said, going through an opening that hadn't been there before.

-0-

"Malach, what are you doing down here?"

"Slyvie, I'm ridding you of the cur that you constantly complain of." Malach said.

"Who did you find that was insane enough to take him?"

"Claudia." Malach said.

"Claudia!" Slyvie exclaimed. "Where!"

"Right behind you." Claudia said.

"How've you been?" Slyvie asked.

"Just wonderful, still managing to stay above, but I miss all of you so much." Claudia said wistfully.

"We are relatives, all of us." Malach said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"It started with the first vampire. She and her mate, it is unclear who came first, had many children. Some vampire, and some just had the potential. They went out and made their own blood-children and their own children. Who then did the same. There were once thousands of vampires and they had many blood-children. Now blood-children and vampires are rare. Welcome, my kin." Malach explained.

"Thank you." Harry replied, a bit surprised.

"So you're here to take that mutt off of my hands?" Sylvie asked.

Harry nodded. "If you're willing." He said.

"I am. He's in there." Sylvie said, motioning to a door. "He was asleep, so why don't you wake him up."

Harry nodded, and went over to the door, and opened it. His face lit up and he shut the door behind him. For a moment, he just stood there looking at his godfather, asleep on a bed he had been given. The room itself was a little messy, and his godfather was wearing Muggle sweatpants and a T-Shirt.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

The form shifted, muttering indistinguishable words.

"Sirius!" Harry said a little louder.

This time he got a reaction. Sirius sat up, grabbing the wand on the nightstand. By the time his eyes focused on Harry, he shook his head and dropped the wand. "No, it can't be true, I'm dreaming again." He muttered.

"No, you're not," Harry said, "and I can prove it."

"How." Sirius asked.

"Easy." Harry said, and walked over and pinched Sirius' arm.

"Ow!" Sirius said. "That hurt."

"There then, you're not dreaming." Harry said.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, hope shining in his grey eyes.

"The one and only." Harry said, and suddenly found himself crushed in a hug from his Godfather.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked.

"To get you out." Harry said simply.

"But, I'm in the realm of the vampires and they said that only a vampire could…" Sirius trailed off.

"Well, I got home this summer, and the Order's warning wasn't any good, it made things worse. The Durselys beat me, and a week after term ended, I was nearly dead, Claudia and Jason found me, and in short, I'm a vampire now, but I know a lot more that I used to, as most of what I've done so far has been learning." Harry said all of this very quickly.

"And?" Sirius asked, feeling that there was more.

"You don't hate me?" Harry asked.

"Of course not!" Sirius exclaimed. "One of my best friends from school is a werewolf."

"He didn't have a choice." Harry muttered.

"I'm sure you didn't tell the vampire, 'Hey, look! Free food; c'mon bite me! Do it!'"

Harry laughed lightly. "No, of course not."

"See then? It's okay." Sirius said, hugging Harry.

"Do you wan to get out of here?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed. "Only being able to talk to vampires is getting on my nerves."

"Well then, you can go and talk to more vampires at the House." Claudia said.

"Sirius, this is Claudia, she's one of the one's who's been teaching me." Harry said.

"Well then. Thank you for teaching my godson, and keeping and eye on him." Sirius replied. "You look familiar somehow."

"Of course I do." Claudia said. "You don't remember the baby-sitter that you hated?"

"You." Sirius said.

"Yes me. And you had better be sorry for setting my hair on fire." Claudia said.

"I am so very sorry for setting your hair on fire." Sirius said while nodding furiously.

"Of course you are, especially since I'm you're ticket out of here." Claudia said.

"Okay then, can we just go before Jason throws a fit?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Claudia said. "Let's get outta here."

-0-

Jason paced back and forth. Where were they?

A breeze filled the room and he around, seeing three forms solidifying in the middle of the room.

"So this is where you live?" A familiar but unfamiliar voice said. "Nice place."

"Thank you." Claudia replied letting the wind die down. They had been successful.

"Where were you two?" Jason asked, pacing in front of the couch ignoring the third person.

"Well, we went to see the veil, and the Claudia decided to go on a trip through it, and we found Sirius and brought him back. It just took a little while." Harry explained before going off to his room, claiming he had an 'essay to finish'.

-0-

"Why do you have Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure that Harry told you." Claudia replied.

"Of course he did, I'm just asking to see if your stories match." Sirius replied feeling around in his pockets and finding his wand.

"Simple. We were hunting a Muggle who had made unwanted sexual advances on me, and firstly, it was Harry's uncle, and secondly, he had beaten Harry nearly to death. He would be dead by now, he we not have changed him. He was beyond healing, and would have died anyway, so Jason fed on him. It was my idea. For that I do so apologize."

"You just did what you had to do." Sirius replied. Time runs differently in the vampire realm, and Sirius had been there a long time.

"Well, to put it one way, some higher power must have ordained that Harry was not to die now, for as Jason was draining Harry, the blood turned bad, and then at the point changing him was the only option." Claudia said.

"From there, we brought him here and have been teaching him ever since, having the vampire blood running through him, he has been changed, mentally as well as physically. He is much more smater and his dormant abilities have awoken."

"What sort of abilities?" Sirius asked.

"Well, he is a Metamorphmagus. We haven't told him the full extent of his powers yet, because once he knows of them they will become fully active and we don't have the time to train him in them now."

"What are they?" Sirius asked.

"She can't tell you." A woman said, stepping out of the air.

"Who are you?" Jason asked, stepping to his feet, wand in hand.

"Me? I am the one who, as Claudia put it, ordained that Harry was not to die then. In that case I got there before my brother. Sirius, I apologize, for my brother nearly beat me to your supposed death. I got there just in time.

"It all turned out okay though." Sirius said.

"Yes, but my brother getting places before me has been a problem recently, he has chosen the side that gives him more life." She said, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Who are you." Jason said. It was not a question, but a demand.

"Me? It's not time for me to tell you yet. I'll get back to you soon though. Have a nice day, and beware the dragons, they pop up on occasion." The woman stepped forward again and disappeared.

"Okay then. I'll go and talk to Nolan, and see who that was. Jason, why don't you show Sirius around, and I think tomorrow, we'll go and buy Hogwarts stuff." Claudia said happily.

"That works." Jason said.

Claudia nodded and disappeared, a breeze betraying her departure.

-0-

I apologize for the long delay. School has started, and now that I'm supposed to be doing homework, I suspect that updates will be more prompt.

And I also am deeply sorry for the lack of review responses. I haven't the time right now and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Dedicated to my buddy Derek. Who should really get an account here.

The Power Known Not

Chapter Thirteen

-0-

"Well?" Jason asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Well what?" Claudia asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Did you find out who that was?" Jason asked.

"No I didn't. Nolan said that there were no traces of anyone coming or going in the entire building at all." Claudia said, rubbing her head.

"Meaning that whomever it was was already here and just removed an invisibility spell of some sort, or they have a way to be untraceable." Sirius spoke up.

"Hush dog." Claudia said. "I don't need you adding to my headache now. I only got you on an impulse. I can just as easily toss you back like a fish."

"Of course." Sirius bowed and changed into Padfoot and trotted towards Harry's room.

-0-

Padfoot nudged the door open with his nose and whined.

Harry looked up from the desk and grinned. "Come in."

He changed back and Sirius sat on the end of Harry's bed. "So do they treat you nicely?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, they do. It's a little hard at times, but that's life. They let me fly and I do have to hide who I am at times. If the world knew that Harry Potter was a vampire they'd turn on me."

"Not the whole world. Maybe some, but not all." Sirius pointed out.

"The whole world turned on you." Harry said.

"Thanks for pointing that out." Sirius said, coming over. "What're you working on?"

"An essay detailing traveling by the winds." Harry said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Vampire method of travel." Harry explained and then went back to writing. "I'm sorry but it's important that I get this finished."

"That's understandable." Sirius said not really understanding.

"You can curl up over there." Harry motioned to a dog blanket in the corner. "I know it's not much but it'll have to do for now. I can't have people finding Sirius Black in my room."

"Of course." Sirius muttered, a little miffed about having to sleep in Padfoot's form.

-0-

Padfoot dreamed.

He was running in a field and there were squirrels everywhere. He'd chase one and then be distracted by another. Flopping down to catch his breath he noticed that the field was full of small white flowers. In fact, the field was mostly the small white flowers.

Sniffing the air he realized that the flowers, unlike most dream-stuffs, had no scent. But there was the small of another dog in the air.

Padfoot rose and followed the scent of the other dog, through the field and into the nearby woods.

There.

The other dog had treed a squirrel and was barking at it. Strange... The dog's barks seemed to be words with an undertone of barking.

Padfoot barked at the dog.

The other dog wheeled in surprise and stopped barking for a moment before barking once more. "Kit! Come here! There's another dog and I didn't imagine him."

Padfoot padded forward and sniffed warily at the other dog's nose.

"Ponch. Pleased to meet you." Ponch said. Ponch was a large black-and-white dog, part border collie, part German Shepard, and part mutt.(a) Padfoot barked, giving the equivalent of his name in dog.

"Padfoot. Interesting name." Ponch said.

A human came into the small clearing that had formed. "_dai'stiho._" he said.

Padfoot barked in reply, recognizing the greeting, although he'd never heard it before.

"His name is Padfoot. He doesn't reconigze the speech as the speech, but is quite fluent in Dog. He doesn't smell normal though." Ponch told the human.

"What are you?" The human asked, regarding Padfoot.

Padfoot transformed. "Me. I am me." He said.

"That's good. I know that. I'm Christoper. I hate that though, call me Kit." Kit said.

"Okay. I'm Sirius Black. But when I'm a dog I'm known as Padfoot." Sirius said.

"Why were you a dog?" Kit asked.

"You don't know what an animagus is?" Sirius asked.

"No." Kit said.

"An animagus is a wizard who can transform into an animal with their own will." Sirius said.

"Oh." Kit replied. "But what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. As far as I know this is a dream." Sirius said.

"We're here to explore." Kit said, holding up a silvery leash, one end on his wrist, the other around Ponch's neck.

"He is here because I summoned him." A tan and black mongrel said, walking into the clearing.

"And you are?" Sirius asked.

"The Disreputable Dog. Or Disreputable Bitch, if you want to get technical." (aa)

"Ah. And your reason for summoning Sirus here is?" Kit asked.

"I can speak for myself!" Sirius told Kit.

"I wished to bestow upon him a gift." The Dog said.

"Thank you." Sirius said.

"You are welcome. Although it would be prudent to know what you are thanking me for." The dog pointed out.

"What are you bestowing upon me?" Sirius asked.

"A moment. How fond of playacting are you Sirius Black?" the dog asked.

"Not very, why?" Sirius replied.

"The gift I bestow upon you is the gift of speech. Time has asked it of me, and while I believe it to be unwise, I must do her bidding." The Dog said.

"I can speak." Sirius said.

"Not in your dog form." The dog pointed out. "Pease resume your form as Padfoot. But before you do, know that there will be some superficial changes as well. Do you, Sirius Orion Black, consent?"

"I do." Sirius said, before changing into Padfoot.

"In most cases I would say kneel before me, but this time, it has to be lay down." the Dog said and Sirius obeyed.

Leaning forward, the Dog licked Padfoot's nose. There was a flash and a mark glowed where she licked him for a moment but it faded quickly.

"Speak." She commanded Padfoot.

"Woof." Padfoot said.

Kit laughed.

"Very well." The Dog said. "Bid Kit and Ponch farewell, for your time here wanes." The Dog walked in among the trees and sight of her was soon lost.

"Er.. well, I suppose that means I'm leaving soon, so good-bye!" Padfoot said.

"Good-bye!" Kit and Ponch said and all views of the clearing were lost in darkness.

-0-

"Claudia! He still won't wake up!" Harry said. "Do you think that something might be wrong with him?"

"He's fine Harry." Claudia said.

"Something holds him fast." Jason said, rising from his crouch. "He will awake whenever what holds him lets him go."

"Great." Harry muttered, storming off. "If it's abnormal, it's gonna happen to me." Harry slammed the door behind him and soon they heard the door to their rooms close.

"I should go after him." Jason said.

"Let him steam for a bit." Claudia said. "He's angry because he just got his godfather back and he's worried that he might lose him again."

"Oh." Jason said.

-0-

"Why is it always me?" Harry muttered storming through the halls. "If it's going to happen and it doesn't normally happen to anyone else it will happen to me. Which genius decided to do this to me? When I find them I will tear them to pieces-"

"I guess that now would be a bad time to tell you that it was me then?" The woman asked stepping from the shadows.

"You!" Harry snarled and lunged forward and collided painfully with the wall. And then there was a dull thud as he landed on the floor.

"You owe Claudia ten galleons now." Time said.

"Thanks for pointing that out." Harry said. "Now if I may be polite, may I ask who you are before I murder you?"

"Of course." She said, tucking a stray strand of bright blue hair behind her ears.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Well what?" She said. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I was the woman in your rooms in the last chapter." She said. (A confuse the readers tactic…)

"What?" Harry asked.

"I am Time. A goddess. A sister to death." Time said.

"This can't be good." Harry said thinking his head against the wall. "Wait.. Wasn't your hair blonde then?"

"Yep. I like to change it. Part of my powers. I'm a Metamorphmagus. So are you. That's all I was going to tell you." Time turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed, going after her.

"How do I control it?" He asked.

"Find out on your own." Time said, turning away once more.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Owl someone." Time said before walking through the wall.

Her laugh echoed through the corridor that Harry was in.

"Just great. Owl someone. Who? Voldemort?" He muttered, and began walking back toward his rooms.

-0-

"See, I told you that he'd be fine." Claudia told Jason.

"Don't you ever run off on me like that, you hear!" Jason shouted at him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You could have left and been taken over by blood lust and gotten yourself killed, or put in prison!" Jason would have continued yelling at Harry if Claudia hadn't covered his mouth.

"What Jason is trying to say was that he was very worried about you and hopes that you won't run off when you're angry next time. Bad things can happen when vampires are angry." Claudia explained calmly. "Now can you talk without yelling at him?" She asked Jason.

Jason nodded.

"Good." Claudia said and took her hand off of his mouth.

"I didn't mean to yell at you Harry." Jason said. "It's just that taking care of you for most of the summer, I've come to care for you like my own son, which in a sense, you are, and I was extremely worried about you."

"Claudia told you to say that, didn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Jason said. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Harry said. "Has Sirius woken up yet?"

"I don't know, why don't you go and check on him?" Jason suggested.

"Okay." Harry said and disappeared into his room.

-0-

Padfoot woke up slowly. He thought he heard someone talking, but he rolled over and fell deeper into the reams of sleep.

-0-

"I'm sorry Harry, we'll have to go tomorrow." Claudia said, standing in the doorway.

"What?" Harry asked, looking up from his computer.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow instead of today, it got too late." Claudia told him.

"That's okay." Harry said. "Maybe Sirius will be awake by then."

"Harry, he can't go. Death Eaters know his form, and would be sure to attack." Claudia said.

"She said that there would be some superficial changes." Padfoot said from in the corner.

"What?" Harry and Claudia asked in unison.

"The Disreputable Dog, she said that there would be some superficial changes." Padfoot said.

Claudia looked closer at Padfoot.

"Now that I look at you, I see that you couldn't possibly be the same animal that Sirius Black changes into. The muzzle is shorter, the fur is longer, the tail is closer to that of a wolf, and the body shape is different." Claudia said.

"So could I go?" Padfoot asked.

"Once we find out where this sudden ability to speak comes from, possibly." Claudia said. "Now spill."

"Yes ma'am." Sirius said.

-0-

"I really, really don't like this." Padfoot muttered the next morning, tugging at the collar that he now wore.

"Hush. It's spelled to barely be any bother and it allows us to find you and you to find us. That's all." Harry said.

"I know. It's the idea that I'm wearing a collar that bothers me." Padfoot said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll be wearing one too." Harry said.

"What?" Padfoot asked.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley, where, normally, a lot of people would recognize me. But if you change a few things around, add some stuff, you won't be able to tell it's me." Harry said smugly, disappearing into his bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later Harry reappeared.

Padfoot's jaw dropped and stayed there.

"If you keep it that way, you'll collect flies." Harry said.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Padfoot asked.

"Only eyeliner." Harry said, shaking his now-long dark hair out.

"I can't tell that it's you." Padfoot said.

"That's the point." Harry said. "So what do you think of the gothic vampire look?"

"Beautiful." Claudia said from the door. "They'll never know it's you. How did you get all the clothes?"

"Simple. Remember when Hermione came here?" Harry asked. "Well, we collaborated and I'll order the stuff online and her parents will get it and she'll forward it to me from there." Harry said.

"Interesting." Claudia said.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Harry asked.

"It could be." Padfoot replied.

"We've got to go soon." Jason called through the doorway. "Is he ready yet?"

"I'm ready Jason, and they'll never recognize me." Harry said, bouncing through the door.

"How much sugar did you have?" Padfoot asked, following a little more sedately.

"None." Harry said.

"He's just hyper." Claudia filled in. "We're flooing." She said.

"Where to?" Padfoot asked.

"The Bar." Claudai replied, before stepping into the fire.

Harry shrugged and followed suit.

"Is this safe?" Padfoot asked Jason.

"Not really. Floo with me though, so they don't know that you can talk." Jason said.

Padfoot sighed and did as he was told.

-0-

"Claudia?" Harry asked. "How do you know what books I'll be needing?"

"The Headmaster gave me a copy of the list for you, since our location is unplottable, and has wards against owls." Claudia said smugly.

"That was nice of him." Harry replied.

"It was." She said in return.

"Tom." Jason nodded to the bartender who had been shuffling towards the group.

"You." He said.

"Yes, me." Jason replied.

"As much as I'd like to avoid all contact with you, I find that I must floo to here." Jason said, almost and apology.

"And why would that be?" Tom growled. "I'll not have your kind in my bar. Not now, with the times being what they are."

"What is it now Tom?" Claudia stepped forward.

"They've been talking about bringing back the slayers. I'd watch yourselves even more." Tom said.

"Lovely." Claudia replied. "Thank you for sharing Tom, and I understand, we'll be quick, and leave by another route, but I'm afraid that we'll have to come through here. But after this, it'll be only if necessary."

"Thank you." Tom said. "Now out!"

"Of course." Claudia said, pulling the group towards the courtyard.

"Claudia, how does he know that?" Harry asked, once they were out of earshot.

"He has the place littered with listening spells. If you ever need to know anything, just come and talk to Tom." Claudia said.

"How much does he know?" Harry asked.

"He's the head of a spy network that even I haven't been able to determine the size of. At least all of England and a bit of the continent that I know of." Claudia said.

"Wow."

"Yes, now if I find out that you've said anything, you'll have no tongue for all of eternity." Claudia told Harry, for once, Claudia was serious.

"Of course." Harry said, following Claudia through the archway and into Diagon Alley.

(a)(quote from Deep Wizardy, by Diane Duane.)

(aa)(Stolen from Lireal, by Garth Nix.)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The Power Known Not

Chapter Fourteen

-0-

Harry stretched, a bit sore. Seeing something flying towards him, he once again threw himself into the bushes.

"A bird." The voice called.

"How many is that this time?" Harry asked the voice.

"Five." The voice replied. "This is the third time you've dodged a bird."

"It could have been an animagus!" Harry shouted at the voice. "I know that there's only been seven registered ones in the past century, but I happen to know of half as many unregistered ones!"

"Fine." The voice said, sounding a little sullen. "Due to a technicality, the five points are rewarded to Hary Potter."

"Thank you." Harry said.

"You're welcome." The voice replied. "Now, are you finished?"

"I suppose." Harry said.

The woods that surrounded him vanished, revealing the empty room once again.

Harry waved a hand and the door opened and Padfoot came bounding in.

"What took you so long? You've been in here nearly a full day!"

"Have I really?" Harry asked.

"Yes you have and you have to pack for school, and you have to figure out what you're going to do when you see your friends again, and what you're going to do about the fact that you've already gotten your newts, and you have to get some sleep too!" Padfoot said.

"Don't need to sleep." Harry said.

"Okay." Padfoot replied, feeling Harry's hand on his collar and started walking back to their rooms.

"I'm just going to mediatate for a couple hours. It should work." Harry said, walking along blindly.

"When did you last sleep?" Padfoot asked Harry.

"Night after you got back." He replied.

"You haven't slept for nearly an entire month!" Padfoot exclaimed, stopping.

"Don't need to." Harry said. "Need to rest every once in a while, but I'm doing fine. Remind me to remind Claudia that we need to feed before we leave." Harry said.

"I will." Padfoot replied and returned to leading Harry to his room.

-0-

By the time that Padfoot had got Harry to his room, he was swaying back and forth.

"You will go to sleep." Padfoot said, nudging Harry towarsd his bed. "Get in."

Harry did so.

"Good boy." Padfoot said, not wondering about Harry's sudden compliance. Padfoot padded out to the main room where Claudia was.

"What is it dog?" She asked.

"Nothing." Padfoot said, hopping up onto the couch and curling up.

"Down."

"No."

"Down."

"No."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No. When I tell you down you go down." Claudia said and waved her hand at the couch, which promptly dumped Padfoot on the floor. He hopped back up and the process was repeated.

"How long?" Padfoot asked, giving in.

"Until you learn how to follow commands like the good talking guard doggie you'll be playing for the next ten months or so."

"That will never happen Claudia." Jason said, coming out of his room. "I'm all packed."

"Good." Claudia replied. "Is your boy packed?"

"No." Jason said.

"He need to be packed within the next couple of hours." Claudia said.

"Don't bother him. He's exhausted. He just got back from being in the Chamber of Ordeal for a full day." Padfoot spoke up.

"Your input is most welcome dog."

"Thank you." Padfoot told Claudia before curling up and going to sleep.

"Now that's he's asleep we have to figure some things out. We're allowed to go back to the house on the weekends, but Dumbledore might want us to stay there. And he might not let Harry go."

"Why would he do that?" Jason asked.

"Because Harry has yet to decide whether or not he'll be himself."

"Oh. I think it'd be easier for him to be himself while we're there and you offer him some special training or something." Jason suggested idly.

"Oh. My. Gods. Jason, I think you may have solved it. Of course we have to run it by Harry, but I think he'll like it." Claudia said.

"See, every once in a while I come up with something useful." Jason said.

"Yeah, like once a century." Claudia retorted.

"Nuh-huh."

"Uh-huh."

And here, fair readers do we leave two of our favorite vampires with their childish antics that will last for the better part of an hour.

-0-

"Harry, dear, do you think that you could grace us with your lovely presence for a moment?" Claudia shouted in the general direction of Harry's room.

"What do you want?" Harry asked from his doorway.

"Well, Jason and I were just discussing what to do on regards to your schooling." Claudia began, but was cut off by a snort of laughter from Padfoot.

"Really?" Padfoot asked. "It sounded a lot more like a tickle fight to me."

"Be silent you mangy cur!" Claudia said imperiously to Padfoot.

"Yes master." Padfoot said before slinking away.

"Well, Harry, what Claudia was trying to say, was that while were we talking, we thought that you could be yourself during the school year."

"Okay." Harry said, coming over and sitting down on the couch. "How would that work?"

"Simple. You get dropped off at the station and tell them that you've sworn never to tell of where you stayed during the summer." Jason told him.

"And will they believe that?" Harry asked.

"I hope so." Claudia filled in.

"And if they don't and Dumbledore tries to pry, you have those lovely vampiric shields in your mind." Claudia said.

"That would be nice." Harry said. "But what about the story that you told Dumbledore? About the boy you were bringing with you?"

"Simple. The rest of the family decided that you should stay." Claudia said.

"I suppose that it might work. But I'll have to be spending some time with you, and stuff, what will we tell him then?"

"Simple. Detention. Extra work. I'm tutoring you in advanced magic, because I believe that Voldemort has returned and you need to be properly trained to defend yourself because he shows particular interest in whether you live or die." Claudia explained.

"Okay." Harry said. "I'll go with this. This one seems simpler, not having to explain why I know the layout of Hogwarts so well, and how I seem to have opinions already formed about certain people."

"Good." Claudia said.

"Now why don't you go and finish packing." Jason suggested.

"Okay." Harry said, not bothering to mention that he'd finished packing hours ago, and was currently engaged in a round of spider solitaire, a game that had come with the laptop that they had purchased and enchanted.

-0-

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Padfoot bounced on Harry's bed.

"Geroff!" Harry said, shoving the dog off of his bed. "I'm up already."

"It's time to get up!" Padfoot exclaimed once more before bouncing out of his room.

"Claudia!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Claudia asked.

"What in the name of the seven levels of hell did you feed that dog!" Harry asked, pulling on the Muggle clothes he'd decided upon for that day.

"Nothing! He found the confectioner's downstairs and they loved the idea of a talking dog!" Claudia yelled back.

"Great." Harry said.

"I know." Claudia muttered. "Down beast!" She roared at Padfoot who was bouncing on the couch.

"Yes ma'am." Padfoot said.

"Glad you know whose in charge." Claudia murmured.

-0-

"I don't want to," he muttered.

"You've faced vampires, me with a sword, and Voldemort, and you're afraid of seeing old friends?" Claudia asked.

"No. Not afraid, just nervous." Harry muttered.

"Oh look! Here come the Weasley's!" Padfoot exclaimed.

Harry muttered something that would have gotten his mouth washed out with soap, but he had vanished thorough the barrier.

"That worked rather well." Claudia said.

"No, I meant, here come the Weasley's." Padfoot muttered once more, and began pulling Claudia towards the barrier.

In a pulling match between a vampire and a charter-blessed dog, you'll find the odds are rather even.

"Fine. We'll go through the barrier." Claudia muttered and strolled through.

-0-

"Mum, why do we have to do this?" Ron asked, glaring at the back of his mother's head.

"Because that's what Dumbledore's asked us to do." Molly muttered, skimming the crowds for Harry.

"I told you Ron, Dumbledore thinks that whomever has Harry might have let him go and he might be trying to get to Hogwarts. And it's our duty to try and find him back." Ginny said.

"Yes, Ron, Ginny's got it." Molly replied rather absently.

"But why can't we use spells to find him? I mean there's got to be all sorts of tracking spells we can use." Ron said.

"Wouldn't we have used them if they worked?" Ginny asked, and then looked at her watch. "Mum, it's time."

"Oh! Is it really?" Molly asked and then looked at her watch. "Well, it is. Now, go on, go through and see you when the winter holidays come 'round." She said, and hugged and kissed Ron and Ginny and gently shoved them towards the barrier.

-0-

The train was fuller than usual this year, but Harry had found a compartment towards the back of it, which he managed to keep to himself until he was joined by a group of third year Hufflepuffs.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" A blonde with her hair braided asked.

"Not at all." Harry said. "I don't bite. Usually."

A few of them laughed and one took the seat next to him.

"My name's Megan." She said, tucking her red hair behind her ears. "What's yours?"

"Harry." He said. "Nice to meet you Megan." And held out his hand.

She shook his hand. "Wow! Are you usually this cold?"

"My normal body temperature is lower than normal, it's from a childhood disease." Harry replied and pulled a book out from his pocket.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you'd probably like to read." Megan said and started to turn away.

"No." Harry said. "It's just my parents want me to read this and I'm starting my sixth year, and I think this is going to be the last of my free time for a very long time."

Megan laughed. "I suppose that you're right. One of my cousins is starting his sixth year, Ron Weasley, d'you know him?"

"We've met." Harry replied.

"He's really changed. Ginny, his sister, is hardly talking to him, because he nearly went insane over a girl."

"Did he really?" Harry asked. _Please don't have let him have done anything too stupid._

"Yeah. She told him that she wasn't interested, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He's still trying to get her to accept, but Hermione keeps telling him no."

"Granger?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, do you know her?" Megan asked.

"We were friends." Harry said, and just then the compartment door slid open.

"Speak of the devil..." Megan said.

"Hello Megan, nice to see you again. Is it okay if Ginny and I sit in here with you guys?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Is Ron being an annoyance again?" Megan asked, scooting closer to Harry.

"As usual." Hermione said, pulling Ginny in and sitting down.

Harry opened his book and began to read.

"Who's your friend?" Ginny asked.

"He was here when we got here. Says his name's Harry. Knows the lot of you." Megan said.

"Does he really?" Ginny replied, fingering her wand.

"Yes I do." Harry replied, looking over his book at Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and hugged Harry.

"Hi, Hermione. It's nice to see you too." Harry said, and patted her on the back. "You know, it's be nice to breathe."

"Sorry." Hermione said, sitting back down.

"S'okay." Harry said, giving Ginny a hug.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not allowed to say." Harry replied, smiling sadly.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because they don't want people coming and attacking them for stealing away the precious 'Boy Who Lived'." Harry said.

"Were they kind to you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"They were. They fed me, clothed me, and kept me entertained." Harry said. "That was about it for the whole summer. I spent some time outdoors, got to fly a bit, and got to relax. It was kinda fun."

"Is that all you did?" Hermione asked.

"I did some other stuff. Got some new clothes, went shopping, and was sent off to school just like all the other wizard children." Harry said.

"They let you go?" Hermione asked.

"They said there was no point in keeping me during the school year, as it'd just be easier to send me of to Hogwarts." Harry said. "I didn't mind."

"That was nice of them, but do you think that you could have at least owled us?" Ginny asked.

"It wasn't allowed." Harry replied. "I would have if I could have."

"Did you even try?" Hermione asked.

"No. I got asked and was told that under the certain circumstances it wasn't possible." Harry said. "Enough about my summer, there really isn't much to tell anyway. Tell me about yours?" He asked.

"I spent a lot of time at Grimmauld Place." Hermione said. "My family got moved there because there was a Death Eater threat."

"Are they okay?" Harry asked.

"They're fine, but they're still there. It hasn't been deemed safe for them yet." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said automatically.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Hermione said. "What happened at your relative's house?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, when we found out you were gone, it looked like an attack had happened there. Your room was untouched, but your aunt and uncles room..." Hermione stopped and shuddered.

"From what I've heard, and that isn't much," Ginny began, "it was pretty bad."

"I wasn't there." Harry said, going by the story he and Claudia had agreed on. "I left a couple of days after term ended."

"Why did you leave?" Ginny asked.

"I was given a choice, and after some thought I decided upon what I perceived as the better option." Harry said.

"What?" Ginny said.

"I decided that leaving was better than staying. So I left." Harry said.

"Do any of the teachers know that you're back?" Hermione asked.

"No. But I'm still listed as a student, so they're obviously hoping that I'll show up." Harry replied.

"So you're just being kind and fulfilling their hopes?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds about right." Harry said laughing a little.

"Glad that you can be so happy." Hermione muttered.

"I have to be." Harry surprised himself by saying.

"You do?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I have to be." Harry repeated. "If I'm not I'm focusing on the bad stuff. The only family I have hates me, an evil wizard is trying to kill me, and I have to pass my NEWTs."

"Harry, they're only tests, and they're not for almost two years." Hermione said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said, laughing, and playfully shoved the wand away. "During the summer I found out that there _are _some things are more important than books."

"What did you do? Live in a library?" Harry asked.

Hermione choked on the water she had been drinking, and asked, "How did you know?"

"I didn't." Harry said. "But you smell like musty books."

"Do I really?" Hermione asked.

"You do, it's faint, but I smelled it when you hugged me. It reminded me of the library."

"I should probably do something about that." Hermione muttered and rooted around in the left sleeve of her robes. After a bit, she pulled out a small vial of perfume.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked.

"Enchanted sleeves. I got the idea from Morwen, and a few hours talk and a bottle of powdered hen's teeth later she showed me how." Hermione said, stowing the vial back in her sleeve.

"Powdered hen's teeth?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure why she needed it, but they took a bit to find." Hermione said. "I finally found some in the back closet. I had to fight Fred and George for it though."

"I suppose that it's good that you won." Harry said. "What's the limit on how much you can put in there?"

"I don't know. She said when the sleeves got heavy there was probably enough in them."

"How do you think this year is going to be?" Harry asked, looking round at them. "I know it's going to be different, because Ron isn't part of the group. How long is that going to last?"

"Until he can realize that I don't like him, and am not interested in him, and until then he can just go and-" Hermione was cut off as Ginny had clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Wise decision Ms. Weasley." Someone said, sauntering into the compartment, which was empty of the Hufflepuffs that had previously occupied it.

"You." Hermione said, rising to meet Claudia.

"Yes, me." Claudia said, sauntering in. "How're you?"

"Good." Hermione replied. "And you?"

"Never been better. I'm going to be living a lie most of the year. It'll be great." Claudia said.

"Well then. What is your name?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Claudia Neinhuis, this year's teacher of Defense of the Dark Arts." Claudia said.

"Does Dumbeldore know of your affliction?" Hermione asked.

"I have no affliction." Claudia snapped. "But, to answer your question, he does not know of my lifestyle. Nor will he find out about it from any of you."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said.

"Nice to have your obedience." Claudia said. "Now I best get back to where I'm supposed to be, I just thought that I'd check up on my friends." Claudia said, stepping towards them and disappearing into a swirl of air.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The Power Known Not

Chapter Fifteen

-0-

His eyes widened slightly as the student filed into the great hall. So he was here this year.

"Minerva?" He asked.

"Yes, Albus?" The Transfiguration professor asked, leaning closer to him.

"After you bring the first years in for their sorting, do me a favor and tell Mr. Potter he is to see you in your office after the feast." He asked.

"Not you?" Minerva asked.

"No, I have duties that I must see to." Albus said.

"Of course." Minerva said, and rose, leaving the head table to bring in this years batch of firsties.

-0-

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What?" She replied.

"Are the first years even shorter this year?" Harry asked, looking at them as 'Abercrombie, Jessica' was called forward.

"Harry?" Ginny started. "We're just bigger. They've always been that small."

"Oh." Harry replied.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Why were you so accepting of the fact that Ron and I no longer get along?" Hermione asked, frowning at him.

"I already knew." Harry said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I have my sources, and I'm not allowed to tell." Harry replied, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice.

"Fine." Hermione said.

"What? Not going to bug me about it?"

"Nope, because I'll worm it out of you eventually." Hermione smirked at Harry.

"Aren't you being nice." Harry muttered and dug into his potatoes. "I think he's being stupid by the way. You're a girl and he needs to learn to get over disappointment."

"Amen to that." Ginny muttered, aiming her wand down the table towards where Ron sat with Dean and Seamus.

"Don't we all agree?" Hermione muttered. "I wonder if there is a variation of the Bat-bogey hex that uses spiders instead."

"I think that one can be found. Or created." Ginny said, grinning.

"Don't you even think about it?" Hermione said to Harry.

"Of what?" Harry asked.

"You know what I mean." Hermione said, glancing at the potatoes on Harry's spoon.

"No, I really don't." Harry replied, preparing the spoon to fire towards Hermione.

"Harry James Potter, if you so dare to fling those potatoes at me I will tear you limb from limb and feed to you the merpeople."

"Such strong words from a lady." Harry replied and let the potatoes fly.

Instead of going right into Hermione's face, they whizzed over her head and arced through the air to the Head table where they landed on Claudia's fork.

Harry grinned and dodged Hermione's slap.

-0-

At the head table, Claudia looked at her fork and then up at the ceiling. "I suppose that I was supposed to have some of the potatoes." She muttered before taking a bite. "Lovely. Nice and fluffy."

"Really?" Snape asked, leaning over towards her.

"Of course." Claudia said. "You should really try some that way Severus."

"I'd rather not." He said and returned to his own meal.

"Fine, be that way." Claudia taunted him.

"I refuse to rise to your bait and join you in your childish antics." Severus declared.

"Someone's a little touchy." Claudia muttered.

"Where is your little rat?" Severus asked.

"Well, Jason is walking the dog, and Harry is eating." Claudia muttered.

"You have a dog?" Severus asked.

"Of course. Quite a handy thing to have." Claudia replied.

-0-

"Mr. Potter. It is requested that you join me in my office after the feast." Professor McGonagall said from behind him.

"And why would that be?" Harry asked.

"You did not remain at your relatives for the whole summer and they were attacked by an as yet unknown force. I only wish to see how you are faring." The professor said.

"As you can see, I am fine." Harry replied.

"That appears to be evident Mr. Potter, but your presence is still required." She said.

"Of course Professor. I'll be there." Harry said.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." She said before returning to the head table.

"Harry you should have just agreed to go." Hermione said.

"What's the fun in that? I've got to have fun sometime, after all, I've got the darkest wizard in over a century chasing after me."

"Point." Hermione said.

"Well then I suppose that you should eat." Ginny said, nudging Harry's plate towards him.

"Yes mum." Harry muttered, eating the rest of his potatoes.

Ginny wacked him round the head.

"That was a compliment." Harry told her.

"My apologies." Ginny said.

Harry said. "If I must accept them I shall."

"Good." Ginny said. "Now finish your dinner."

"Are you on orders from your mum?" Harry asked.

"Possibly." Ginny said.

"Fine, I'll just eat." Harry said.

"Good." Ginny replied.

-0-

"Please have a seat." Professor McGonagall motioned to a chair.

"Thank you." Harry said. "Now that I am here, why don't you ask your questions?"

"Not without the formalities." The Professor said. "Tea?"

"No thank you. I may remind you that we just came from a feast."

"Of course." The Professor said, and only poured one cup of tea. "Where were you during the summer?"

"I was in a home where I was safe and well cared for." Harry replied.

"And that would be?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to say." Harry said.

"And why would that be?" the professor asked.

"I was with a family that prefers privacy and they do not wish a load of angry wizards on their door stoop. Provided that they can find it of course." Harry said.

"They taught you manners." The professor noted.

"Among other things." Harry said.

"Are you allowed to disclose any information regarding these other things?" She asked.

"Yes. I was well fed, well clothed, and well treated. All of which I did not receive at my relatives home." Harry said.

"Explain." Professor McGonagall said.

"For the first decade that I resided that my room was the cupboard under the stairs, my clothes my cousin's castoffs, my food whatever I could scrounge up. After I got my Hogwarts letter I was granted the privilege of my cousin's second bedroom to live in. The headmaster's wards only protected me against outside threats. They did nothing to keep me from harm within the house." Harry said with ice in his voice.

"Did they do you any physical harm?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Other than the occasional punch? No." Harry replied, leaving out a few details.

"Good. What else did you learn over the summer?" She asked.

"All sorts of things." Harry said, glancing at his watch. "I hate to bring it up, but it is getting rather late, and my bed is calling me."

"And there are classes tomorrow." The Professor said.

"True." Harry agreed. "Do you think that you could write me a pass, so if I'm caught by lurking Potions Masters Gryffindor won't lose points right away?"

"Since you put it so elegantly, yes." She said, pulling out a bit of parchment and scribbling on it. She handed it to him and he thanked her before seeing himself out of her office.

As the door closed behind him, she jotted down a few thoughts before heading towards her own quarters, where a bed was also awaiting her.

-0-

"Welcome to Defense of the Dark Arts." Claudia said, sitting on the edge of her desk. "My name is Claudia Neinhuis. Unfortunately for you I am this years Professor. Fortunately for you, I do know the subject that I am going to teach and I will be teaching you actual spells. Not this theory bunk that the previous professor was teaching. Any questions?" She asked, glancing around the room.

Hermione raised a hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"What do you plan on teaching us?" She asked.

"Whatever suits my mood and whatever you don't know." Claudia said. "Anyone else?"

Parvati Patil raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"How do you stand in the upcoming war?" She asked.

"I am teaching you R.O.U.S.'s to defend yourselves against the Dark Arts. Determine what you will from that." Claudia replied.

Harry Potter raised a hand.

"Mr. Potter." Claudia said.

"When will you begin teaching us?" He asked.

"Now." Claudia said, sliding off the desk and walking to the chalkboard.

With a flick of her wand writing appeared on it.

"You have all been asked to procure a journal for this class. I hope that you all have it. Please open it and on the first page write down 'write about the difference between Dark and Light magic, and how you think that they should be classified and what you hope to learn in this class'. Once you have that written down-" Claudia paused and waited until they finished writing. "I want to you turn to page three in your textbooks. Read the paragraphs regarding shield spells and then practice the incantation and wand movements separately. What you have written will be assigned as homework due by nine o'clock tonight."

"Tonight!" One of the students exclaimed.

"Yes, Mr. Nott, tonight." Claudia said. "There will be time to finish it during you lunch breaks, dinner, and after dinner. It needn't be long; there is a half page minimum. any other questions?"

"Is there any limit on length?" Hermione asked.

"No. Just as long as I get it before nine tonight." Claudia said dooming herself to a novel from Hermione Granger.

Hermione nodded her understanding and scribbled down a few notes on a scrap of parchment.

There was a flurry of motion as the students began to do as they had been told.

-0-

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Claudia asked.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to receive extra tutoring in your subject." Harry asked.

"Do you require assistance to keep up with the class?" Claudia asked, while signing with her hands. _Wait for the old coot to suggest it._

"No." Harry said.

"I can't give you extra tutoring currently. Your best option would be to study ahead, and to be careful." Claudia told him.

"Thank you. I'll remember that." Harry replied.

"You should." Claudia muttered as Harry left the room.

"Can I come out now?" Padfoot asked.

"Fine." Claudia replied.

"Yay!" Padfoot exclaimed and came out from under the desk and padded around the classroom. "One of them left a bag behind."

"Well, drag it up here." Claudia called from her office where she was looking from something. "Now where did that get to?"

"I don't have thumbs." Padfoot replied, nudging it with his nose.

"Use your mouth." Claudia replied.

"I'll get dog slobber all over it." Padfoot said.

"And that is stopping you how?" Claudia asked.

"The girl it belongs to won't appreciate it, and she might not scratch behind my ears anymore." Padfoot said.

"Just pick it up before I come out there." Claudia said.

"Fine." Padfoot replied and did as he was told.

"Good dog." Claudia said. "There it is! I'd wondered where'd you'd gotten to." Followed by a thud and a crash.

Padfoot woofed and scrambled up to the office door. "You okay?"

"Yes." Claudia said, wriggling out from the pile of junk.

"You just got here. How did that much stuff accumulate in the office?" Padfoot asked.

"None of it's mine. Well, this is. I did wonder where this had gotten to after it was confiscated all those years ago." Claudia said holding up a very, very old journal.

"How long ago did that get confiscated?" Padfoot asked.

"When I went to Hogwarts." Claudia replied.

"And that was when?" Padfoot asked.

"A very long time ago." She said. "Now help me sort through all this junk."

"Hey look! It's one of Moony's chocolate bars. He must have left it here when he left." Padfoot said, nudging it with a paw. And a picture of Lockhart, a spare turban, a broken sneakoscope, and old dentention record book from the 1970's, a pink lace shawl?" Padfoot asked.

"I don't think that's a shawl Padfoot." Claudia said, picking up the item in question with a stick that was in the pile.

"Icky!" Padfoot exclaimed.

"Hey look, it has a name tag sewn into it!" Claudia exclaimed. "Delores Umbridge."

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. EW." Padfoot said, and backed into a corner.

"Perhaps we should return it?" Claudia asked, waving it in his face.

"Perhaps we should tell Dumbledore to clean out the bottomless cupboards in the offices." Padfoot suggested.

"Nah, this is more fun." Claudia said.

-0-

"Harry." Hermione began. "You have to do something about Ron."

"I do?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I don't want you to turn on him on account of me." Hermione said.

"Hermione." Harry said, and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm not ditching him because of you, I'm ditching him because he's being irrational about you, and that he can't accept that you turned him down.

"Really?" Hermione challenged him.

"Really." Harry said.

"Okay." Hermione said, not really believing him, but accepting it for now. "What are you going to write for the defense essay?"

"I'll just start and go from there." Harry said.

"Okay." Hermione said, and pulled out a roll of parchment and began writing.

"How was your day?" Ginny asked, plopping down in front of them.

"Good." Harry said. "Yours?"

"The same." Ginny replied. "Hermione?"

"Good. Professor Neinhuis wants an essay on Light and Dark magic and our opinion of it." Hermione said while writing.

"She wants it from us too." Ginny replied.

"I think she wants it from all the classes." Harry said, working on his own essay. "Might as well get it done now."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "You're being logical about you homework."

"Am I really?" Harry asked, teasing Hermione.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The Power Known Not

Chapter Sixteen

-0-

_Dear Professor Neinhuis,_

_I would be most grateful if you would be able to tutor Mr. Potter in Defense of the Dark Arts._

_-AD_

-0-

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I find that Mr. Potter is quite competent in Defense of the Dark Arts. Is there any specific reason for me to tutor him?_

_-CN_

-0-

_Professor Neinhuis,_

_I would appreciate it if Mr. Potter was more than 'quite competent' in Defense of the Dark Arts, as the Dark Lord has made it within his interests to see Mr. Potter dead. As such, it would be appreciable if Mr. Potter was able to defend himself against the Dark Lord and his servants._

_-AD_

-0-

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I'll tutor him. He will be mine every Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings._

_-CN_

Claudia initialed the last letter and tapped it with her wand. "Well, dog, it looks as though I'll be tutoring Mr. Potter three times a week. Won't that be just excellent?"

"Wonderful." Padfoot replied. "May I go for a walk in the halls?"

"I suppose so. Most know that you are my dog by now." Claudia said.

"Thank you." Padfoot replied, and nudged the door with his nose. The door, having been spelled to open for him did so and nearly shut his tail in the door after him. "So obvious Claudia spelled them." He muttered, roaming the halls.

-0-

Remus Lupin was going to the Headmaster's office. He had reports to make, and since he also had to come to get his wolfsbane, he might as well report in person.

He heard a clicking in the hall ahead of him, and looked up. There was a dog. He didn't recall there being any dogs in Hogwarts, especially dogs that walked like that. This dog walked with a very slight limp in the left hind leg, like it had been broken and healed sloppily.

"That's impossible." He said to himself. "Padfoot!" He exclaimed. The dog stopped and made as if to turn around and then stopped and ran.

"Well if I never." A portrait of an older witch said as they ran by, the dog being pursued by the man.

Remus grinned. If the spells were still active, it should work. "Padfoot. Heel." The dog stopped and then began walking back to Remus, fighting it.

When the dog was sitting at his feet Remus crouched down. "Good boy." he said scratching behind the dog's ears. Padfoot's tail came out from in between his legs with the praise. "That was mean of me, but I had to see if it was you.

"You smell like you, but you don't look like you. You move like you, but are you you?" Remus asked the dog.

"I am me." Padfoot replied out of habit.

"You talk?" Remus asked.

"A gift from the Disreputable Dog." He replied

"Ah. What brings you back from the dead?" Remus asked calmly as if dead friends simply popped up every now and again.

"Never was dead. The veil simply leads to the Vampire Realms, and they got tired of me eventually. So they sent me back." Padfoot said. "And on the way I met up with the Disreputable Dog and she gave me speech and I've been hanging out ever since."

"Was she the one who changed your fur?" Remus asked.

"Yup. So they wouldn't know it was me." Padfoot said. "I don't want Dumbledore knowing that I'm back. He'll just put me back into Number Twelve."

"Are you or are you not aware of the fact that you were declared innocent about a month ago?" Remus asked.

"I know now." Padfoot said.

"But they do think that you are dead." Remus added.

"That could be a downside." Padfoot agreed.

"Slightly. So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Masquerading as Professor Neinhuis' guard dog. It's fun." Padfoot replied.

"Is it really?" Remus asked.

"It is." Padfoot replied. "So are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

"No." Remus said.

"Thanks." Padfoot said. "Come and find me sometime, I'm always around."

"Will do." Remus replied, and watched as Padfoot trotted off.

-0-

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" Harry said.

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked.

"What?" Harry said, turning the page in his book.

"Could you grab my necklace?" Hermione said, pointing to the pile of silver chain on the corner of the low table in the common room.

"Sure." Harry said and handed Hermione the silver cross on the chain. "Where'd you get that? It's pretty."

"It was from my parents as a christening gift." Hermione replied. "The chain was bothering my neck."

"M'kay." Harry replied and went back to his reading.

-0-

"I don't want to do it that way." Jason told Claudia. "I want to do it my way."

"Fine." Claudia told Jason. "Do it your way. And when you mess up don't come crying to me."

"I won't then." Jason said, and a soft breeze betrayed his departure.

-0-

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Do you think that I could talk to you?"

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Would you go out with me?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because I am in no way attracted to you." Hermione replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have reading to finish."

"Okay." Ron said and returned to the corner he had been sitting in with Dean and Seamus.

­-0-

"Claudia?" Harry asked.

"What?" Claudia said, looking up from the essay that she was grading.

"I don't feel well." Harry replied, he did look rather pale.

"Come here." Claudia said.

Harry got up and took two steps before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

Claudia swore and was at Harry's side before she knew it, her hand on his forehead. He was burning up. His pulse was erratic, and his skin paler than usual.

-0-

Vanessa stepped out of the room.

"Well?" Claudia asked.

"Has he been under a lot of stress lately?"

"Not that I know of." Claudia replied.

"How old is he?" Vanessa asked.

"He turned sixteen at the end of July and was turned a few weeks before that." Claudia said.

"Has he been taking the proper regimen of potions?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes." Claudia said.

"He'll be fine. His body is just fully adjusting to the change. And he'll need to stay off of the potions for about a month." Vanessa said.

"Is that all?" Claudia asked.

"Yes." Vanessa replied.

"How long will he be unconcious?" Claudia asked.

"I don't know. It could be anywhere from a few hours to a few days to a few weeks. Do you want to leave him here for that time or would you like him in your rooms?"

"I think that he can stay here." Claudia replied. "I have affairs to see to before I can move back here."

"Would you like us to send you daily reports?" Vanessa asked.

"No thank you. I think I'll come in daily to see him if that will be permissible."

"It would." Vanessa replied.

-0-

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall replied with sleep not far from her voice.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Hermione asked.

"He should be in the common room at this time." PRofessor McGonagall said.

"He's not." Hermione replied.

"Have you checked the library?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes. And the owlery, and I tried a _'point me' _and it couldn't find him." Hermione said.

"Come with me to the Headmaster's office." Professor McGonagall said.

-0-

"What do you mean he never showed up?" Dumbledore asked Claudia.

"Well, at the appointed time for the lesson he was not there and he never showed up. I figured he was skipping a lesson." Claudia said. "Most students do once in a while."

"You should have alerted me." Dumbledore said.

"Had I known that he wasn't skipping but had actually gone missing, I would have done something." Claudia said. "May I be excused? I have some packing to do."

"You may not be excused and you do not have packing to do." Dumbledore said. "I am headmaster of this school and you will remain here for the duration of your employment."

"I will not. You have just broken the contract we agreed upon. Furthermore you have no right to be keeping your staff here. They have every right to sleep at home during the night unless they are head of a house, which I am not. So I will be sleeping at home tonight and every night from here on in." Claudia said.

"They do, Professor. It's says so in _Hogwarts, A History_." Hermione pointed out.

"Thank you Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied. "Fine Professor Neinhuis. But you will not miss any staff meetings or school related functions, including but not limited to Quidditch matches, dances, and Hosgmeade trips."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Someone has to see to the students' safety." Claudia said before leaving Dumbledore's office.

"You're going to let her get away with that Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore incredulously.

"He has to." Severus Snape said from the doorway. "You don't exactly see Defense of the Dark Arts Professors lining up, do you?"

"I've always been able to find a teacher for that post Severus." Dumbledore said. "Have you seen Mr. Potter?"

"Thankfully not since dinner." Snape replied.

"Minerva could you alert the Order, and Severus could you go and ask the teachers when they last saw Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Minerva said and rushed out of the Headmaster's Office.

"I but live to serve." Severus said before leaving the Headmasters Office.

"Now, Miss Granger, when did you last see Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked Hermione.

"After dinner, when he left the common room to go to Professor Neinhuis' lesson." Hermione said.

"Then they've had plenty of time to get away with him." Dumbledore said tiredly and then looked up at the portraits lining the walls. "Phineas, do you think that you could look alert the other portraits, and then search with them?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want my heir being lost, now would I?" Phineas said before disappearing.

"Dilys?" Dumbledore asked.

"On my way." Dilys said before disappearing from her frame.

"Miss Granger? Would mind summoning the Head Boy and Head Girl to my office?" Dumbledore said.

"Of course." Hermione said before getting up.

"Thank you for alerting us to the situation." Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded and left the office.

-0-

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked Claudia.

"I don't know. I just want to get the hell away from Albus Dumbledore." Claudia muttered.

"Yet you're still teaching." Jason pointed out.

"She's still teaching for the same reason that I am." Snape said stepping into the room.

"And that would be?" Jason asked, rubbing his temples.

"There's a war that's going on, they need to be able to defend themselves, and to brew good healing potions." Snape said.

"I didn't know you cared Severus." Jason said.

"I didn't know you were able to think." Snape told Jason.

"Jason, not now. Severus, you're right. Now unless you're going to sleep now, you had better return to Hogwarts." Claudia said. "As for me, I'm going to bed."

"Of course Madam." Snape said, mock-bowing to Claudia before heading towards the door.

Claudia chucked a conjured ball at Snape, but he stepped out of the way.

"You've spent too much time with me. Now off, you demon!" Claudia said.

Snape rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

-0-

A grand thank-you to my beta, Gerogentosser. As usual she's done a wonderful job of making the chapter beautiful.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The Power Known Not

Chapter Seventeen

some minor implied slash with minor characters in this chapter. maybe.

-0-

"Severus." The dark Lord intoned. Snape stepped forward. "What news of the Potter boy?"

"He has gone missing my Lord." Snape said bowing before his lord.

"Were you not to keep watch on his comings and goings Severus?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I was over-seeing a detention for a Hufflepuff third year. She botched her potion. Again." Severus said, putting a touch of exhaustion into his voice.

"Hufflepuffs were always a touch on the soft side Severus. You must find him. If you do not... You will not appreciate the consequences." The Dark Lord said, fingering his wand.

"I shall have him as soon as is possible my Lord." Severus said stepping back into the circle of black robes and white masks.

"Lucius. What do you have to say of the ministry?" The Dark Lord asked.

"The idiot Fudge is stepping down. There are whispers of Scrimgeour becoming minister." Lucius said.

"Find out the truth to that. And if he is, see if he can be _persuaded_ to join our cause. Feel free to use your regular methods." The Dark Lord ordered.

"Thank you my Lord." Lucius said, stepping back.

"Bellatrix. How are the new recruits coming along?" The Dark Lord asked the figure who was sidling in along the shadows.

"Rather well my Lord." She smiled.

"When will they be ready to go out in the field?"

"As soon as you would like them My Lord." Bellatrix replied.

"Good." Lord Voldemort said.

-0-

"Has there been any change?" Claudia asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. He'll wake up when he is ready to." Vanessa said.

-0-

It was green. There was green all over.

Now there was red along with the green.

It was like a giant Christmas tree. But where were the lights? Many small lights appeared among the red and the green. But they were all colors, Harry mused, weren't fairy lights just white? The lights turned white.

The lights were small circles of white, getting bigger and bigger until Harry was engulfed in the white. Why white? White was such a bright color. Why not something darker. Like chartreuse. Ew. Darker. Black?

The light was black now. Why was his skin glowing? Perhaps it was because of the black light. Anyways, it was cool.

Why did he feel so comfortable in the dark?

Perhaps because he had spent most of his life in his cupboard under the stairs. It was nice under there. The dark was comforting at times, and the space was enclosed. So the dark wasn't threatening.

Dark voids on the other hand were threatening. And as he glanced around, he realized that this appeared to be a dark void. Perhaps he'd like some light.

Not too much though, just a little over there... and make it a soft light please, he added in his plea to whomever controlled this place.

In the distance there appeared a soft yellow light.

"Thank you." Harry said and set off towards the light, hoping that there was someone there.

-0-

"Professor Neinhuis, it would be greatly appreciated if you could take Severus' patrols tonight. He has a potion that must be attended to during his patrols." Dumbledore asked Claudia.

"I can not Professor. I have a detention to attend to." Claudia said.

"You do not." Dumbledore replied.

"Fine. I would rather not tend to Professor Snape's patrols tonight. I have other business that I must attend to." Claudia replied.

"What is this other business?" Dumbledore asked, steel in his voice.

"Nothing that concerns you, Headmaster." Claudia replied.

"I forbid you to leave this castle until I say you may." Dumbledore replied.

"You will do no such thing." Claudia replied.

"I will indeed." Dumbledore replied. "It is my right as headmaster of this school."

"You will have no rights over me. I forfeit my position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at this school once again. By your leave Headmaster." Claudia said, bowing stiffly to him and striding off towards her rooms to pack. "I shall be gone within the hour Headmaster." She called over her shoulder before she turned a corner and was gone from his sight.

-0-

...once again... Those two words played over and over in Albus Dumbledore's head as he paced in front of Claudia's door. What did she mean by that? She hadn't taught here in recent years, surely he'd remember her.

The hour was up and the wards around the room dissolved.

Dumbledore knocked on the door. Getting no answer he stepped into the room. It was just as if nobody had lived here before.

Except it reeked of magic. Strange magic. Magic that Dumbledore recognized in a moment. Vampire magic.

In fact, he'd been feeling vampire magic quite a lot in the past fifteen or so years. That was right, Severus was of vampire descendent. Severus thought that it was a secret, but Dumbledore had always known.

It was a safety precaution. Dumbledore simply looked into his students and staff's ancestry very closely. After all, he didn't want some student to suddenly have the blood lust and kill another.

It wouldn't look good for his school.

So he had apparently had another vampire teaching at his school. It was nice to know these things before hand, because now he had to check the students again. Even though none of them had shown recent signs of a turning, you could never know for certain.

And if one of the students had been turned, precautions would have to be made and a lot of paperwork would have to be filled out. Paperwork, the dullest part of being headmaster. But the fun part was the plotting, oh yes, the plotting.

-0-

"Ron, you should give up on her." Seamus said to the redhead who was scanning the common room for the presence of Hermione.

"Why?" Ron said. "I love her."

"You've been saying that ever since term started." Dean chimed in.

"No one asked you Thomas." Ron spat at him.

"I know. But just listen to Seamus. I can't stand to listen to him rant about you any longer." Dean said before leaving the corner that the three boys had claimed as their own.

"Ron, I don't think that you love her anymore. Because if she did you'd be able to let her go. And you haven't been able to. She's become an obsession for you." Seamus said.

"So?" Ron replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"Everything." He said quietly. "You're not eating like you used to, you're not doing your work, you're not sleeping, and you're obsessed with her. You need to get over her Ron."

"I can't." Ron said. "She's all I can ever think of."

"What about quidditch?" Seamus asked.

"It's just a silly game." Ron replied. "Hermione never liked it anyway."

"There's two hours before curfew. C'mon." Seams said, grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him out of the common room. "Let's go and see if you still remember how to fly."

-0-

"Vanessa?" Claudia asked stepping into the sick wing at the House.

"No change Claudia. Vital signs remain good." Vanessa said.

"He's a vampire. What vital signs could he possibly have?" Claudia asked.

"Vampires have magic keeping them running. Essentially the vitals that I'm revering to are regarding how the magic that is keeping him alive is functioning." Vanessa explained. "Hadn't someone told you this before?"

"No." Claudia said.

"Why not?" Vanessa asked. "It's something we tell all of the new ones."

"Well, when I was a new one, there weren't too many of us that admitted to what we were." Claudia said. "Being a vampire has changed a lot since I was first turned."

"You're one of the old ones?" Vanessa asked, eyes wide.

"No, not quite. But close: a granddaughter of the old ones if you will. But we hid what we were. Being a vampire during those times was a crime that could get you killed." Claudia said.

"Really?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, really. Be proud of your heritage. It's something that many will frown upon, but be true to yourself and stand tall." Claudia said. And twitched inwardly. _Where does this weird insightful person come from?_

-0-

"Have there been any signs of Potter?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"No." Dumbledore replied, flipping through a pile of parchments.

"The Dark Lord knows that he is missing." Snape said.

"And?" He had Dumbledore's full attention now.

"I am to find him and bring him to the Dark Lord as soon as is possible." Snape replied.

"Indeed. And will you?" Dumbledore informed him.

Snape smiled. "Of course not. I assumed that as soon as you found Potter he would be put away in a safe place where nobody could get to him."

"That does sound like a good idea, but I was thinking more along the lines of just assigning him guards. It should work out just fine. No need to worry over it. Did he say anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. That was my only assignment other than the usual." Snape replied.

"Do you need anything for that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing other than usual. And my usual request also." Snape said.

"Well we've managed to fix it up. It's all yours. All you have to do is set the wards on it." Dumbledore said, tossing a heavy hey on a fine silver chain to Snape.

"My thanks." Snape replied and hurried out of the headmaster's office.

-0-

The library was cooling down. She looked over at the clock and debated whether or not to add another log onto the fireplace. It was only ten-thirty, but she should go to bed sometime soon.

Hermione sat up, startled by the noise on the library door. She picked her wand up off of the coffee table, it was next to her cooling mocha, and pointed it at the door. "Hello?"

"Miss Granger, I saw your light, may I come in?" Snape asked.

"Of course, Professor." Hermione said, and waved her wand at the door. It clocked open. "Why did you ask? I'm sure you could have broken through my wards in a moment."

"I'd rather not startle you or take the chance that you may not be decent." Snape said.

"Thank you." Hermione said. "Why are you here? Am I needed at the school? Because my spells should have alerted me of that. They've always worked in the past."

"Your spells work fine Miss Granger." Snape reassured her. "I am merely here to let you know that I've been given access to the laboratory in the house. Which is down the hall from here and I believe that one of the walls is shared with the library."

"Thank you for telling me." Hermione said. "So any explosions that I hear would be from you then?"

"I don't intend to explode things Miss Granger, I am not Neville Longbottom." Snape said.

"That was sarcasm Professor." Hermione said, and she took a sip of her now cold mocha. "Lovely, it's gone all cold."

"Heating charms work rather well." Snape suggested.

"Not with mochas made the Muggle way. I'll just have to make another. It's not that hard." Hermione said and went to the sideboard that she'd hauled in from a dining room and polished. "Would you like one?"

"No thank you Miss Granger. I would like to go to the lab and see what's on the slab." Snape said.

Hermione giggled. "Wouldn't take you for one to have seen that Professor."

"Wouldn't take you for one to have seen it either." Snape replied.

"Well I have. Well, go to your lab and try not to make too many explosions. Please. I do need my sleep." Hermione asked.

"Of course." Snape replied. "After all you are the one guzzling espresso at this hour."

"It's not that late." Hermione said. "Anyway, I offered to make you one, but you said no. I make good mochas."

"Perhaps another time." Snape replied. "I do have to get some potions done."

"Have fun." Hermione said, nearly absorbed into her book again now that she had another mocha.

Snape smiled and left, shutting the library door softly.

-0-

"Madeline?" Robert asked, coming into their room.

"Yes dear?" She looked up from her book.

"A wizard was here, the Potion's Master from Hermione's school." He told his wife.

"What did he want?" Madeline asked,

"He was just letting us know that Dumbledore has given him leave to set up a laboratory here." Robert told him.

"And?" Madeline asked.

"We're to leave a section of the house alone, as we may disturb his experiments." Robert said.

"That sounds lovely." She replied and picked up her book again.

"Dearest?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you even hear what I said to you." Robert asked.

"No." Madeline replied and turned a page in her book.

Robert shook his head and smiled. His wife and her books. They were never far apart.

-0-

Dudley Dursley was seeing a psychiatrist. Vernon Dursley had been against it at the start, but as he was seeing one as well he had no reasonable defense.

"Dudley, do you think that you're ready to go into the wizarding world?" Dr. Toldy asked.

"I don't know." Dudley replied. "I'd like to think that I am, I really want to go. But I can't help but see the robes as dresses and the society as stone-age."

"Thank you for being honest." Dr. Toldy replied. "Have you considered writing a letter to your cousin?"

"Harry hates me." Dudley said.

"What makes you say that? I'm sure that he cares for you."

"Harry and I have an odd past." Dudley replied. "Growing up we hated each other, well I hated him. And I wasn't very kind to him either."

"Why was that?" Dr. Toldy asked.

"My father saw him as a threat, and I believed him." Dudley said.

"Do you think that he hates you?" Dr. Toldy asked.

"I dunno." Dudley said.

"Maybe you should just try to write a letter to him." Dr. Toldy said. "Just ask him about the wizarding world, and little things that you should know about society."

"Do I have to?" Dudley asked.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to not do this." Dr. Toldy said. "Your cousin is rather famous, remember the newspaper articles?"

"Yeah." Dudley replied.

"So you might want him on your side." Dr. Toldy said. He hadn't been a Slytherin for nothing.

-0-

_Dear Harry,  
How are you? I am fine. Apparently I am a wizard. The psychiatrist that I am talking to says it would be a good idea to send you a letter and ask you questions about the wizarding world. So this is why I am writing you a letter._

_Why do wizards wear robes? Was Merlin really a wizard? Why do you need wands? Do you think that you could tell me important things that I should know?_

_Thank you. _

_Your cousin,  
Dudley Dursley_

Dudley read the letter over one again and decided that that was the best he could do.

Now all he had to do was send it.

-0-

_Harry Potter Missing!_

_Harry Potter has gone missing. He was last seen going to ask the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor for help with an assignment. She said that he never made it there._

_He has disappeared in Hogwarts, once on of the safest places in the Wizarding World._

_If you see a young man fitting his description, please immediately call the aurors and try to subdue him. _

_Harry Potter is of medium height, has bright green eyes, wears glasses, and has unruly black hair that is "a little on the long side". _

_Mrs. Weasley, the mother of Ronald Weasley, a close friend of Mr. Potter says, "We just got him back a few months ago, how can he go missing now? And only a few weeks before the Christmas Holidays. Please, if you have him or know where he may be, let us know._

_"He was going to spend the Christmas Holidays with us. Please let him come home. He's like a son to us." Mrs. Weasley said through teary eyes, clutching a photo of her son and Harry Potter._

-Daily Prophet, Stanley Fortune


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The Power Known Not

Chapter Eighteen

-0-

Dudley poked his head into Dr. Toldy's office.

"Dr. Toldy, where would I find an owl?" Dudley asked after announcing his presence.

"I'll post it for you Dudley, just give me the letter." Dr. Toldy said.

Dudley handed over the letter and walked out of the office.

Dr. Toldy smiled and apparated out of the office.

-0-

The Death Eater bowed before his lord. "I come bearing gifts."

"What is it that you bring Thompson?" Lord Voldemort asked his follower.

"I bring a letter from Dudley Dursley."

"To me?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"No. Dudley Dursley is a mudblood who came late to his magic." Thompson said.

"Why does he concern me then?" Lord Voldemort asked again.

"He is Harry Potter's cousin my Lord." Thompson said.

"Give me the letter." Lord Voldemort commanded. Thompson handed it over and was dismissed.

"_Nagini. Come here._" Lord Voldemort hissed before opeing the letter.

_Dear Harry,  
How are you? I am fine. Apparently I am a wizard. The psychiatrist that I have been talking to says it would be a good idea to send you a letter and ask you questions about the wizarding world. So this is why I am writing you a letter._

_Why do wizards wear robes? Was Merlin really a wizard? Why do you need wands? Do you think that you could tell me important things that I should know?_

_Thank you. _

_Your cousin,  
Dudley Dursley_

Lord Voldemort smiled. Today was indeed a good day.

-0-

Dudley rolled over in his bed. Where was that tapping noise coming from?

The window, he realized and sat up. And then promptly got up and let the owl in. It dropped a letter on his bed before flying out the window and perching in the nearby oak tree.

Dudley broke the seal on the letter and read it eagerly.

_Dudley,  
It was lovely to hear from you. It seems like such a long time since I left the house! It's so cool that you're a wizard now.  
I don't know why wizards wear robes. I think it's because they're so old-fashioned and refuse to even consider new ideals.  
Merlin was really a wizard.  
We need wands to channel our magic through them. They have a magical core, mine is a phoenix feather, and they're very important. Don't ever let anyone take your wand. After a while they will bond to you and if you are killed with your own wand your soul will never rest. It will wander the earth for eternity seeking happiness and other souls.  
There's a war going on in the wizarding world right now. It's Dumbledore against Lord Voldemort. It looks like Lord Voldemort will win. He was the one who killed my parents, but it was for the best. After all, I'd never have been able to see you as much as I did growing up. Didn't we have so much fun playing together as small children? I hope that we can revisit those times. Perhaps over a mug of butterbeer sometime soon.  
Love, your cousin,  
Harry Potter_

_  
_Dudley shook his head. Harry had obviously gone barmy. They'd never played together as children, and he'd never had fun with Harry. Well, he had, but Harry hadn't been having fun then though.

Perhaps his mum would be able to do something about it. She'd understand. HE took the letter downstairs to his mum.

"Mum? I got a letter from Harry, but I don't think it's from him." Dudley said, handing the letter to Petunia.

Petunia skimmed the letter quickly. "It's not."

"How do you know?" Dudley asked.

"Harry's nearly died many times fighting against this Lord Voldemort, and this isn't his handwriting." Petunia rooted around in a drawer for a little bit and handed Dudley a piece of parchment. "This is a copy of one of his potion's essays. The Professor always sent the worst ones home."

"Why'd he do that?" Dudley asked.

"Professor Snape and Harry's dad went to school together and they hated each other. So the Professor is unfair to Harry." Petunia said, making a pot of tea.

"That had to be hard for Harry." Dudley remarked.

"Yes, I suppose it would be. He's used to it. We weren't that nice to him. I want to see him again, to apologize." Petunia said.

"That's why I wrote a letter to him." Dudley said.

"That's a good idea." Petunia said.

"It was, but it didn't work. I got a forged letter back." Dudley muttered.

"Don't reply to it, okay?" Petunia said. "Because Harry has many enemies and this could have been sent by one of them."

"Yes mum." Dudley replied.

"That's a good boy. Now why don't you go and wake your dad up?" Petunai asked Dudley.

"Okay mum." Dudley said and went back upstairs to get his dad up.

-0-

Ron finally got Hermione alone for a few minutes in the halls.

"Where do you think he is?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Where who is?" Hermione asked.

"Harry! He's gone missing again." Ron said.

"I knew that." Hermione said. "I expect that whoever he spent his summer with decided that he'd be safer with them than here. Which is probably true." Hermione said.

"What do you mean? This is Hogwarts, one of the safest places in the Wizarding World." Ron exclaimed.

"Yes Ron. One of the major places in the wizarding world. One that most everybody knows about. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving. I'm going to see my parents this weekend. I have to pack." Hermione pushed past him.

"The winter holidays are in a few weeks Hermione!" Ron said.

"I know Ron. But it's not guaranteed that they'll still be alive then." Hermione said over her shoulder before she turned a corner, disappearing from Ron's line of vision.

-0-

Hermione and the Headmaster appeared in the entryway of Grimmauld Place.

"Rooms adjacent to your parents have been prepared for you Miss Granger." Headmaster Dumbledore said starting to walk towards the stairs.

"That's not necessary sir. The room I had over the summer will be sufficient." Hermione said.

"Not to pry Miss Granger, but where are those rooms? Not a soul knows where they are."

"They're next to the library sir." Hermione said, stepping to the side and whispering a phrase and pressing on a spot in the wall. "If you'll excuse me."

Hermione closed the door to the passage and begin walking up the spiral steps that it concealed.

The book loving Black had installed a number of secret passages to the library and this staircase was just one of them.

After a few minutes Hermione reached the library and set her bag in her room. Looking around at her room she decided that she'd pick it up a bit this weekend. But for now she was going to go and see her parents.

-0-

Hermione found her mum in the basement kitchen. "Hello mum." Hermione said, stepping in the door.

"Hermione!" Madeline exclaimed. "You're early!"

"No I'm not mum." Hermione said laughing a little. "You've just been caught up in your cooking again. What're you making?"

"Molly and I are making a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Molly got called away so it's just me. Would you like to help?"

"There's nothing in the world I'd like to do more." Hermione said, tying her hair back.

"Thank you dear." Madeline said. "Now, what've you done with your hair? It's so lovely."

"I found a book of charms and it had one that worked on my hair." Hermione said. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"It looks lovely. I love the french plaits. Is that spellwork or done by hand?" Madeline asked.

"It's by hand. One of the girls in my dorm taught me how." Hermione said. "You think it looks good?"

"It looks beautiful." Madeline said. There was a low chime that echoed throughout the kitchen. "Cookies are done." She said. Will you get them out of the oven Hermione?"

"Sure. Did you use Molly's pans?" Hermione asked.

"I believe so." Madeline said.

"Okay." Hermione said and got the pans out of the oven. "These look good." Hermione said.

"Hermione Jane! You put some oven mitts on this instant!" Madeline said, looking at her daughter and noticing that she held the hot pans with no gloves.

"It's okay mum. They're Molly's pans. They're charmed not burn people. Molly had them because when the boys and Ginny were younger they liked to try and help her with her cooking." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Madeleine said.

"How've you been? I'm sure that it gets boring here." Hermione said.

"It's been fine. Molly is here most days. And I've had plenty of time to get caught up on my reading."

"That's good. How is Dad?" Hermione asked.

"He's fine. He's been having fun building things. On Saturdays Arthur comes over and they work at getting the telly to work. They've almost got it."

"Are they going to put one in here so you can cook with Jamie?" Hermione asked and then dodged the oven mitt her mum threw at her.

"Thanks for helping with the cookies dear." Madeline said. "Why don't you go up to your room? Dinner won't be for another few hours. If I call you will you hear?"

"I will." Hermione assured her mother and left the kitchen, taking a plate of cookies with her.

On her way she passed the spare room where some on the things from their old house were kept. Mostly it was electronics that didn't work here because of the magic that saturated the house.

Stepping into it she smiled. Her Dad had always been interested in electronics and adding Arthur Weasley into the equation had probably been enough to get him started. Spying her laptop on the workbench she rushed into the room and picked it up cradling it to her chest.

Looking at the notepad next to it she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Silver box, "labtob", refuses to react to any spell. Ask Robert._

Hermione picked up a quill and dipped it into the inkwell. _I've taken back my silver box. -Hermione._

Carrying the laptop and the rest of its things levitating behind her with the plate of cookies, Hermione walked to the library and set the laptop on the coffee table.

The reason her laptop hadn't responded to any of their charms was that it was already charmed. Hermione had spent a greater part of her fifth year charming it, and she had gotten it to run on magic and electricty. What she'd done was not charm the laptop itself, but it's batteries to remain charged endlessly.

After that she had made a connection to the internet and she was ready to go. Except for the charm on the battery messes with the rest of the computer so she had to charm that so magic wouldn't affect it.

So now what Hermione had was a fully working magical computer.

-0-

After a few minutes of making sure that her laptop was still working she turned it off and took some of the cookies to Professor Snape's laboratory. She had seen a light in it, and heard him moving around, perhaps working on a potion.

Hermione knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door flew open. "What do you want?" Snape asked before seeing who it was. "Oh. It's you."

"Don't act so disappointed Professor." Hermione said. "May I come in for a few moments?"

"If you must." Snape said stepping to the side and holding the door open.

"Thank you." Hermione said and came in. "My mum was making cookies and I nicked a plate of them. I brought you some."

"You showed yourself?" Snape asked.

"I'm spending the weekend with my parents. Dumbledore knows. He brought me." Hermione said, setting the plate down on the desk shoved in the corner.

"That is most lovely I suppose. How will Weasley cope with your absence?" Snape asked.

"Not like I care. I'm not sure if my parents will survive the war and I want to spend what time I may with them." Hermione said.

"That is true." Snape said.

"I know." Hermione replied. For a moment, silence filled that air. "I hope you enjoy the cookies professor."

"Thank you for them." He replied. "Tomorrow night I have to do a potion that is much easier with two people. Would you mind assisting me?"

"What potion?" Hermione asked.

"I shall tell you tomorrow if you choose to assist me." Snape said.

"I'll help you. What time do you want me here?" Hermione asked.

"I'll call you before I need you." Snape replied.

"That will be fine. Thank you Professor." Hermione said.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me Miss Granger." Snape said.

"It's not a problem." Hermione said. "I'm going back to my room, I do have things to do."

"By all means. Leave me to my peace." Snape replied.

"Of course." She said, and closed the door behind her.

-0-

Harry was still in the void walking towards the light. He'd been walking forever. And it still wasn't closer. His feet hurt.

Which was odd. He hadn't been walking that long really. If he really had been walking forever he'd be much more tired and he'd have reached the light by now.

Why was he trying to get to the light anyway?

"Well I'm at the light." A woman said walking next to Harry.

"How long have you been walking with me?" Harry asked.

"Just now. You noticed me rather quickly." She said, looking Harry in the face.

Harry frowned. There was something familiar about her. She had his green eyes, and long hair. Hair that was, at the moment, neon pink.

"Why is your hair pink?" Harry said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I decided on pink for today. Yesterday it was blue." She said.

"Oh. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Who are you?" She replied.

"I asked you first." Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I know." She said. "And since you willingly gave up your name to me, I'll let you know one of mine."

"Only one?" Harry asked.

"You only told me one of yours." She pointed out.

"I only have one name." He said.

"If you see it that way." She said. "Time."

"What?" Harry said.

"Time. You gave me one of your names and I gave you one of mine." Time said.

"You're time?" Harry asked.

"What, did you expect some old man?" She asked him.

"Sort of." Harry said. "Why are you here?"

"Well I have to talk to you somehow. And you're always surrounded by people. And Keisha brought you here, so I'm borrowing you for a moment. Come, would you like to see my cottage?" Time asked him.

"Cottage?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Time said, grabbing his wrist and the two of them faded from the vast landscape that was slowly returning to green.

Harry and Time reappeared in a small cottage. Out one of the windows Harry could see a large field. They were in the main room of the cottage; there was a small eating and cooking area and a larger area for sitting.

"This is small." Harry said.

"I don't come here often. It's a nice cottage, but I'm usually at the Citadel or being busy elsewhere." Time replied. "Now, have a seat. We have some things to talk about. Would you like something to drink? I think I can find some fresh juice. It's quite good." Time said, opening a cabinet that was spelled cold.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The Power Known Not

Chapter Nineteen

-0-

Time set a mug of juice down in front of Harry.

"Go on, take a sip." She urged him. "It's the best juice in the world."

"Why do I not trust you?" Harry asked before taking a sip of the juice.

"Well?" She asked.

Harry frowned and took a whiff of the juice. Nothing. He took another sip. "I can't taste anything."

Time cursed. "I forgot." She said.

"Forgot what?" Harry asked, taking another sip of the juice. Still nothing.

"You're a mortal. You can't eat or drink of our foods." Time said.

"Mortal?" Harry asked frowning.

"Yes. A long-lived one, perhaps, but still a mortal." Time replied. "You will eventually become the dust that you once were. And I will be there, blowing that dust to the four corners of the worlds."

"Sounds fun." Harry said. "I'm sure that you brought me here for a reason other then to talk to me?"

"Well having a conversation with somone who's not Death is always nice. He's always distracted." Time replied, sipping from her mug of juice.

"I suppose that he would be. His job is rather demanding." Harry said.

"Not really. He has underlings that do most of it. He's just there for big cases. He's been around you quite a few times."

"What is your job?" Harry asked her.

"Me?" She asked. "I'm Time. I make sure things go right and such and time is my domain. Ever heard of Ebeneezer Scrooge? Nasty man, but we had fun with him one night. Wasn't quite so nasty after that night, I tell you.

"Really, I'm a minor Goddess with some fun powers, but not much to do. But I can freeze time. So while you're here no time shall pass but what I allow. Isn't it great?" She asked, putting her feet up on the corner of the table. Instead of the dress she had been wearing before she was now waering a t-shirt and a pair of ragged jeans.

"And I can change my appearence with a thought." Time said. "There are perks to being a Godess. Now, let's get down to buisness." She snapped her fingers and a thick file popped into existence and thumped down onto the table.

Harry could read Potter, Harry J. on the tab of the folder.

"Well, Mr. Potter you have a rather important role here. You're supposed to vanquish the current regining Dark Lord. If you don't suceed that world will be thrown off balance and evil will reign for..." Time paused for a moment, squinting at the print. "..Twenty-eight years, four months, two weeks, three days, four hours and twenty three minutes from the time that you fail in vanquishing him. At that moment, the current Dark Lord's heir will trip and fall onto a spoon which will cause his death. Thus resulting in the end of his tyranny.

"We find it much more preferable if you vanquish the current Dark Lord at the scheduled time and place, which you will not be made privy to so stop trying to see.

"Unfortuanetly, you only get three chances to vanquish him completely. You've already tried twice, once as a very small child, once during his ressurction, and there will be one more oppurnitunity. Best wishes on that."

"But what about the sorcerer's stone, and the chamber?" Harry asked.

"You weren't knowingly facing him. Same applies for the Goblet ordeal. Not quite sure about that filing, but don't argue with Oti, she's very _particular_ about her books."

"Okay." Harry said after turning this thought over in his head.

"Now, you have a chance to accept training from the Gods, which I do not reccomened, as Weiryn is rather grumpy fellow, Daine and Numair are upsetting him, and Mithros is much to busy at the moment. There always are the minor Gods, but they tend to be cocky, thinking their way is the best and that's no way to learn at all.

"I personally reccomend that you go and learn all that you can from the others at your current home. It is much more practical and rather close to home.

"Any questions?" Time asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "Just what did all of that mean? In layman's terms please."

"You've been slated to save the world and you'd better train for it." Time said.

"And that was the entire purpose of out little meeting?" Harry asked.

"Just to let you know." Time said. "And because I was lonely."

"And you couldn't bug the Graveyard Hag for a game of dice?" Harry asked.

"Her dice are weighted." Time replied. "And how do you know about the Graveyard Hag anyways?"

"I'm not allowed to say." Harry said, biting back a smirk.

Time opened her mouth to say something but Harry faded out from her cottage. "Dearie, leave the boy alone, he'll make his way through just fine." A voice echoed throughout the cottage and once again, Time swore, knowing whom that particular voice belonged to.

-0-

Harry stretched.

"Claudia! He's waking." Vanessa called and walked over to Harry's bed.

Harry heard two sets of footsteps coming towards hima nd sat up, looking around. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at the infirmry at the House." Claudia said.

"Why?" Harry asked, looking around the room. There were a series of beds, each with a table on the eight side of them and a small cupboard at the foot.

"You passed out in my office at Hogwarts. I brought you here." Claudia said.

"Claudia, he's awake. I need to check him over." Vanessa said.

"Of course." Claudia replied, not moving.

"You're not going back to Hogwarts, I hope that you know that." Claudia said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore fired me." Claudia replied.

"Why?" Harry asked again, his eyes drooping shut.

"We had a slight disagreement." Claudia repled.

"Claudia, I need to check him over." Vanessa said once again, and tugged at Claudia's sleeve.

"Fine." Claudia said, stepping out of the way. "If he is able send him back to our rooms. If not I will come to see him after dinner time."

"That will be satisfactiory." Vanessa said, shooing Claudia out of the room.

-0-

"Jason! Come here!" Claudia called upon entering their rooms.

"Yes mi'lady?" Jason asked, poking his head out of his room.

"We need to talk." Claudia said, motiong him over to where she was now sitting.

"About?" Jason asked, sitting across from her in a chair.

"About Harry. He's woken, but Vanessa has evicted me from the infirmry. We need to figure out what we're going to do with him. He knows enough for us to let him go, but he also needs to defeat that damned Dark Lord." Claudia said.

"And there is the issue of the horcruxes." Jason replied.

"How many have been found?" Claudia asked.

"All but one. We believe it to be with Voldemort. It may be the chalice that was recently stolen from us." Jason said.

"The one that was believed to belong to Godric Gryffindor's greatgrandaughter's cousin?" Claudia asked.

"Yes, that would be the one."

"That was stolen over forty years ago!" Claudia exclaimed.

"Yes, it was. Right about when the Dark Lord was creating his horcruxes.

"And how many have been destroyed?" Claudia asked.

"Bob got the locket, left the Dark Lord a note too, rather kind of him, really. We recently got Hufflepuff's cup and returned it to the family. It's not a horcrux anymore, just a cup. We have the bit of soul bound to a dying plant."

"Can it not escape from it?" claudia asked.

"It could. The plant is in a warded area, and the only habitable being for the bit of soul is the plant, which is being watered with confusion and binding potions. We do believe that it will work."

"Is that all the new news?" Claudia asked.

"No. We think that the only possible way to kill him is by a non-magical means. Possibly as simple as posioning him, or shooting him with a pistol." Jason said.

"Interesting. How secure does the prophecy sound?" Claudia asked.

"We're doubting it more day by day. The only reason we believed it at first was becasue of the events occuring at Godric's Hollow. But with the revelation of the horcruxes, it doesn't seem viable anymore."

"Why not?" Claudia asked.

"Destructing the horcruxes is killing part of Riddle's soul. As it is possible for us to do so, the Prophecy does not seem in the least valid." Jason replied.

"True." Clauida replied. "Now, about Harry, he's your blood-son."

"And?" Jason replied, scribbling down a note.

"You need to help him to decide what to do." Claudia told Jason.

"I know." Jason replied.

-0-

"Miss Granger?" Snape asked through the door to the library, "May I enter?"

"Of course." Hermione said and waved a hand towards the door. It creaked open and Hermione beamed.

"Spelling the doors?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Just seeing if it worked." Hermione said, sipping out of a coffee cup.

"Well it did. I've come to inform you that due to the tardy arrival of a key ingredient, we will not be brewing tonight." Snape said.

"Really sir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Snape replied, a trace of a frown dancing 'round his lips. "Might I call on that offer of a mocha?"

"Of course!" Hermione brightened. "If it's one thing that I do well, it's make coffee. Most of the English don't like it, they prefer tea, but my parents spent a few years in the Americas and are quite fond of the stuff."

"Miss Granger, what is coffee?" Snape asked.

"Well, you on occasion use the beans in some potions, whole or ground. But coffe is water strained through the ground beans and heated up. And a mocha has a very, very dark coffee, expresso, mixed with some cream and chocolate. It's very good. Still up for it?" Hermione asked as she was pulling out the necessary supplies out of the charmed cupboard she'd made.

"Of course." Snape said.

"How've you been?" Hermione asked lightly, not really expectign an answer.

"I've had a bit of a headache lately. The Seventh-years were brewing a quite noxious potion yesterday, it's effects have yet to fade." Snape said.

"You couldn't use a potion to relieve your headache?" She asked.

"Not if I wanted a migraine. I just have to wait the pain out." He said.

"Did you ever try a muggle pain reliever?" Hermione asked him.

"A what?" He asked.

"Erm. It's like a potion, but in a powder that's compressed. It might work. Would you like an asprin?" Hermione offered.

"No." Snape said.

"Okay."

Snape watched as Hermione poured a steaming, dark liquid into a cup and she stirred in some syrup from a brown bottle and some cream. At least he recognized the cream. Then she put some whipped cream on the top which she sprnikled with some powder.

"I hope you don't mind, I put a bit cinnamon and clove on the top. It adds to the taste." Hermione said, handing him a cup.

Severus sniffed the cup.

"I didn't poison it Professor." She said, takign a sip out of her cup. "Mind though, it's a bit on the hot side."

Severus took a sip. "Hot?" He asked. "That's more like a Chinese Fireball."

"Well, I like mine hot. I'm sure you know a number of cooling charms. But that does ruin the flavor a bit." Hermione said.

"I can taste it now that the feelings come back into my tastebuds, and yes, Miss Granger, it is good." Snape said.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

-0-

Harry came awake slowly. He was in his room at the house.

"Jason? Claudia?" He called.

"Coming!" Jason called. "You just stay in your bed." Jason added, walking through the doorway of Harry's room.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Do you know why you passed out in Claudia's office?" Jason asked.

"I have a vauge idea. Had a bit to do with Time." Harry said.

"That means that she's meddling agian?" Jason asked.

"I'd say so." Harry said.

"Well, now that you're not at Hogwarts, you have to make a choice, you can go back, and risk being discovered and a number of things, or you can stay here and train, or we can travel and train." Jason said.

"Those are my options?" Harry asked.

"I'd say so." Jason said.

"Okay, why don't we just do a mix of the second ones. Stay here and travel a bit, learning whatever's possible." Harry said.

"That easy to decide?" Jason asked.

"My mind was already made up." Harry said. "Has to do with something Time talked to me about, not sure if I'm supposed to say or not, so I won't. But training as much as possible would be a good idea."

"Well then, that certainlty does make things simpler." Jason said. "We'll just have Vanessa check you out later, and then we'll get going."

"Vanessa?" Harry asked.

"The vampire who was taking care of you. She released you to our rooms." Jason said. "You woke yesterday, but then went back to sleep. So we brought you to our rooms."

"And then I've been here ever since?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Jason said.

"So, when are we going to get started?" Harry asked.

"With what?" Jason replied.

"With training and stuff." Harry explained.

"Well, whenever Vanessa and Claudia agree that you're healthy enough to start." Jason said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get Vanessa to come and check you out. I'll be back in a bit." Jason vanished in a swirl of air and Harry sighed, reclining back onto his pillows.


	20. Chapter Twenty

The Power Known Not

Chapter Twenty

-0-

Harry sat still as Vanessa poked and prodded at him on the couch.

"Well?" He queried. "How am I?"

"I do believe that you will do fine. But please rest for a few days, and no going outdoors for at least a month." Vanessa told him.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You were given too many potions directly after your change, and that delayed some effects of the change on you, so what happened was the vampire cells that were introduced to your body were slowed in their taking over of your body. That is why you had a seemingly easy change. But what happened is that they finally broke through, and you passed out and remained unconscious from some time." Vanessa explained.

"So I have to adjust to the change naturally?" Harry asked.

"Exactly." Vanessa said. "And I'd like for him to have a mix of vamp blood and human blood every three to four days, beginning with half and half, and gradually getting down to pure human blood in about two or three months." She said to Jason.

"How much blood?" Jason asked. "We're trying wean him so he's not so dependent on blood."

"Then you are a fool. We are vampires and depend on the blood of others to survive. I want him to have about a half litre each time." Vanessa said. "And in three months, he should be drinking a quarter litre weekly. No less than that. He is still young and adjusting." Vanessa said.

"Yes ma'am." Jason said obediently, dipping his head in Vanessa's direction.

"I shall be leaving." Vanessa said, glancing over in Harry's direction. "Let him rest."

"Of course." Jason replied, and skimmed the notes he'd taken. It looked like he'd have to go down and talk to the humanfolk who were currently in the House.

-0-

Severus glanced around his rooms as he entered and saw nothing amiss. Carrying the package though the sitting area into the workroom, he set it down on the well-worn workbench. If this was what he hoped he'd be keeping the Granger girl here a bit longer.

He opened the box and smiled a bit. Agrimony oil, from plants that were aged under a whole moon cycle and then the oils were extracted by hand, and infused into the finest grape seed oil, and purified, to get the most pure oil available. Now he could make his potion.

Severus walked out of his rooms and lightly tapped on the door to the library.

"Miss Granger? Are you in?" He asked through the door. The mahogany door swung open of it's own accord. Severus stepped in and saw Hermione smiling with glee.

"It worked!" She exclaimed happily.

"What worked?" He asked.

"The spells on the door." Hermione explained. "I've been practicing with household spells. It's wonderful what magic can do when you have the right resources. I never knew how much I could do."

"Miss Granger, do take care to not use too much magic as that would attract attention to the library." Severus warned her.

"Of course, Professor. Thank you for the warning. Now, may I ask, what warrants your visit?" Hermione asked sitting on the plush couch, and motioning for him to seat himself.

Severus sat gingerly on an armchair, idly wondering if it was cursed. After all, one never knows what the Black family had done to their furniture. "I've received the final ingredient for the potion that you will be assisting me with. Are you available to brew tonight?"  
"Of course!" Hermione said. "Just let me clean up, and I'll meet you at your lab, if that's okay?"

"That will be acceptable, Miss Granger." Severus replied, rising from the armchair. "I shall see you in a moment." Severus let himself out of the library and returned to his rooms.

-0-

Harry found himself in the dreamland again. Shaking his head he looked around. A forest.

_"Hello?" He called. "Is anyone out there?"_

_"Of course there is you silly boy." A woman said stepping out of the bushes. Harry hadn't seen the woman before because of her green robes and veil. "I am Sarra. It would be best for you to follow me." Sarra turned and began back on the trail that she had come from._

_Harry stood for a moment before starting after her. "Where are we going?" He asked._

_"We're going to my home. Weiryn wants to tell you a few things that may come in handy." Sarra said, not too happy about having another mortal invade her home._

_"Okay." Harry replied following her through the forest, which he noted, was rather old. He saw an owl on a branch that seemed to be watching him. _

_"What're you looking at boy?" The owl accused him. _

_Harry jumped in surprise and from in front of him, Sarra laughed. _

_"Excuse his impudence Mother Owl, he is but a mortal here and does not know." Sarra told the owl._

_"She talked." Harry said._

_"She is the Mother Owl, the first of her kind. She lives here in the Realms of the Gods. Do take care with what you do up here, as not all First Creatures are as forgiving." Sarra warned him. "Ah, we are nearly there." She said, and Harry saw that she was right, the forest was thinning out and he could smell wood smoke._

_-0-_

_Harry and Weiryn went into his workshop, Harry following behind. He grinned with amusement as he watched the door reshape itself to accommodate Weiryn's antlers._

_"Harry, please do come in." Weiryn told him, motioning to a simple wooden chair._

_"Thank you." Harry said, and sat down. "Why am I here?"_

_"Well, as you've already heard, you've got an important task set in front of you. I'm a God of the Hunt. You've got a mighty one up ahead of you boy. And it'll take you far, I think. You've got my blessing." Weiryn said, and handed Harry a bow. _

_Harry frowned as he felt the bow grow heavier in his hand. "Thank you." He replied._

_Weiryn laughed, "Ever the polite one, aren't you? Now, go back home, there's a decent Fletcher that lives among you. He'll recognize the bow and give you arrows fit for it."_

_Harry nodded as the world swirled and he found himself back on the couch at the House._

"Jason?" Harry called.

"Coming!" Jason replied, coming out of his rooms. Jason stopped when he saw the bow lying across Harry's lap. "Where did you get that?" He snapped.

"In a dream, I think. From a god with antlers." Harry murmured, suddenly not sure.

"Have you had anymore dreams like this?" Jason asked.

"Yes, one with Time, but that was while I was unconscious." Harry said.

"Time and Weiryn. Any others?" Jason asked, eyeing Harry.

Harry sat up further against the back of the couch. Jason waved a hand, and the couch changed into a chaise lounge. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry said. "I don't think there were any others. Just a mention of a hag of some sort… I can't quite remember. She likes to gamble, I think."

"Okay. Well, this... complicates things." Jason said. "Thank you for telling me."

Jason hurried out of the suite of rooms without telling Harry where he was going.

-0-

Padfoot was chasing another squirrel. Ponch had shown him a lovely place where they could play together and chase squirrels up a tree.

He paused to lick at a puddle that had appeared conveniently. Perhaps it was time to go back now.

Padfoot looked up and caught sight of yet another squirrel. Barking happily he set off after it, all thoughts of going back gone.

-0-

Hermione tapped on the door to Snape's lab. After a few moments it swung open to reveal the professor himself.

"Please do come in, Miss Granger. The potion we are dealing with requires exact precision. Some ingredients must be chopped right before they are added, while the potion must be stirred. As it is too delicate and difficult to do with a spell, you and I will alternate chopping, and stirring."

"What potion are we brewing sir?" Hermione asked, looking at the workbench, with orderly piles spread out in an area near a cutting board.

"A highly complex one." Severus replied, turning the heat on the cauldron down a smidgeon. "You should be able to determine it by the properties, if you are as well read as I assume Miss Granger."

"I've read nearly every book in the Hogwarts Library Professor." Hermione said as she began chopping the root into small cubes.

"And how long did it take you to do so?" Professor Snape asked.

"I finished in the middle of my fifth year. Madam Pince reckoned me to be like Matilda." Hermione said.

"Matilda?" Professor Snape asked.

"Matilda Wormwood, another girl who read through the entire library. I believe that when she was younger she read through the entire children's section in her library before she even attended school. There was an incident with her manipulating objects in her primary school." Hermione explained.

"I don't believe that I've heard about her." Professor Snape said.

"I think she went to school a rather long time ago."

"Ah. Measure out a half quart of that poultice for me, will you?" Snape asked, pointing to a clay container with a runic label.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking at the purple goop.

"Fireweed flowers picked at the pinnacle of their magical potency." He replied.

Hermione handed a beaker to him, a surprisingly muggle thing in the highly magical lab. "Professor, why do you use tools that you'd find in a muggle Chemistry department?"

"I find them highly convenient, quickly replaceable, and easy to cleanse." Snape replied. "I need three dozen of the cubed roots."

Hermione counted them out, noting that they had begun to secrete sweet smelling syrup. She handed them to Professor Snape in silence.

"Thank you." Snape replied. "Could you take over stirring for a moment? I need to see to some spellwork."

"Of course. Continue in the clover pattern?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Snape said before going over to the workbench opposite the steaming potion. "Do try to avoid breathing in the fumes."

-0-

He was falling. The squirrel he had been chasing had run across a pile of leaves. He'd noticed that they'd bounced oddly, but he hadn't expected this. Padfoot sniffed and realized that he'd changed back to his human form. It felt odd to smell so little.

It occurred to him that he was still falling, he couldn't see where he was falling, but he could see where he had fallen from. He could see the soft green leaves of the forest, and symmetric design on the walls of the hole he was falling though. It looked like stone of some sort.

Sirius felt about in his robes and pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell, one he had used many times as a Quidditch player, but it didn't have any effect in here, wherever here was.

With a soft thump Sirius landed on a derelict sofa. Sitting across from him in an equally battered armchair was a pig.

"H'lo." Said the pig. "Would you care to tell me why you've woken me up from my nap?"

"I fell." Sirius replied, glancing around, seeing only a coffee table and the sitting area. "Would you care to tell me where I am?"

"You're in the playroom. Have you been here before? I'm not quite sure if you have, but you look as if you haven't been home in quite a while." The got up and walked over to Sirius standing at eye level with him. "Now why don't you go home?"

The pig walked in a spiral up 'round Sirius and he felt the world swirling down an invisible drain, into black.

The black shoved Sirius out, rejecting him, and he found himself in a familiar room, with a familiar boy on the bed, asleep. "Harry?" Sirius asked, stepping towards the bed softly, not wanting to wake him.

Despite his efforts, Harry's eyes fluttered open. "Sirius?" Harry said, eyes focusing on Sirius.

"Yeah kid, it's me. How've you been?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I've been better." Harry said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Where've you been?"

"Chasing squirrels." Sirius replied. "Now you look like you need to sleep, and I know I do." Sirius said, changing into Padfoot.

"Yeah." Harry said, lying back down.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Padfoot said, more to himself than to Harry.

-0-

"Miss Granger, please get the jar of lacewings out. I'll need thirteen and a half pairs." Snape said, stirring the steaming cauldron. A soft magenta liquid bubbled inside of it, giving off a light glow.

"When do they need to be added sir?" Hermione asked, silently counting the lacewings out from the jar they were in.

"As soon as the potion stops bubbling, one wing per second." Snape said, eyes on the potion.

"Here they are sir." Hermione said, setting the lacewings in a dish next to Snape.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Snape said.

"You're welcome sir." Hermione replied and then busied herself with putting the ingredients away. Noting that the jar of aloe was practically empty, she left it setting out.

"Miss Granger, what is it that renders that jar of aloe so important that it needs to be left sitting out, rather than returned to its proper place?" Snape snapped.

"It's nigh empty sir, so, assuming that you'll be needing aloe for another potion I left it out, intending to inform you that it needed to be refilled." Hermione snapped back, surprising herself.

"Miss Granger, do remember that I am your Professor, and can take points for impudence upon our return to Hogwarts." Snape replied absently, eyes fast on the potion, the bubbling was slowing down, and he had a lacewing in his hand, poised to drop in the second it was required.

"My apologies, sir." Hermione replied.

"Thank you." Snape said quietly, dropping a lacewing into the calm potion, which had turned a bright orange at the new addition to it.

"You're welcome." Hermione replied, manners kicking in. She finished clearing the table and waited for the next instruction.

"Thank you for your assistance this evening, Miss Granger." Snape said. "It has to simmer for a fortnight, now, so it will only require checking up on, and water being added to it on occasion."

Hermione nodded understanding, and began to walk towards the door. "Miss Granger, as I understand that you spend much time at this residence, would it be out of your way to check on the potion and add water to it as needed? I will not be able to be here as often as I would like." Snape said.

"Of course." Hermione said, surprised. "How often will the water need to be added?"

"The level of the potion should never go below the midline of the cauldron." Snape replied.

"Okay. I'll check on it nightly then." Hermione said.

"That will be acceptable. Keep it about three quarters of the way full." Snape said, striding towards the door, and opening it for Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione said, walking out into the hall, towards the library.

"Not that way." Snape said.

"That's the way to the library." Hermione said.

"It is." Snape said. "But have you looked at the layout of this house closely?" He asked Hermione.

"Not really." Hermione said. "I was going to do it, but I haven't had the time." She said.

Snape shook his head. "A key rule to survival, if you are living in a place where you do not necessarily belong, know of all available escape routes." Snape walked down the hall, towards the end that was dimly lit. He paused at a portrait.

"Rasputina?" He asked.

"What is it that you want now?" The woman in the portrait snapped.

"I'd like to introduce you to Hermione." Snape said.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Hermione, she's the one living in the library." Snape said.

Hermione ventured towards Snape and saw that he actually hadn't gone insane; he was conversing with a portrait of a young woman, dressed in surprisingly muggle clothes. How had she gotten into Grimmauld Place. "Hello."

Rasputina whirled around to face Hermione, black hair flying. "She's a bit on the thin side, hair's too flyaway, quite bookish, if you say she's the one that's been living in _my_ library, a little too pale. Seems like the prefect companion for you Snape."

"I beg your pardon!" Hermione said.

"Can't have it." Rasputina said. "But if you'd like I can show you my shortcut to the library."

"There's a shortcut?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, my rooms were down the hall a bit." Rasputina pointed down the hall with a black fingernail.

"You're a Black?" Hermione asked.

"Yup. My portrait used to be near a ground floor window, and one of the other houses had a bunch of teenagers. I died in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, years ago. It got boring so I watched the muggles. Another portrait buried in here is a painter. He did me up like this, and I like it. Don't really get to see too many people, so I go out a lot, finding portrait near the windows and such. I liked the dark clothe: fit the name, you know?" Rasputina said.

"Eventually they noticed and I've been deemed a disgrace to the family and such, but my portrait was charmed so they can't get rid of me. So I'm stuck back here. Do you know how to open the portrait portals?"

"The what?" Hermione asked.

"How people in pictures get around, Miss Granger." Snape said.

"Oh. Well, no then. I suppose I could find out." Hermione said.

"That'd be great, I'm sure there's a book up there in the library somewhere, you just have to find it." Rasputina said.

"Okay." Hermione said.

"If you put your hand on the bottom left corner of my frame and press, that should open the passageway to the library." Rasputina said.

"Thank you." Hermione said and did so. Feeling a prick in her hand she gasped and pulled back in surprise. "It stuck me!" Examining her had, she saw blood freely welling up in the center of her hand. Looking at the picture frame where her hand had been she saw a dark spot.

"I forgot that." Rasputina said, looking at Hermione with some interest. "Are you a witch by birth?"

"No. My parents were muggles." Hermione replied, rubbing her hand.

"I don't think so." Rasputina said. "The only reason that the frame would do that is if you had Black blood in you. Which apparently you do." Rasputina said, suddenly curtseying to Hermione, "Mistress."

"What?" Hermione said, backing away.

"You are the last of the Blacks." Rasputina said. "I don't know how, your family line must have come from a forbidden tryst somewhere, or perhaps a disowned Black. Our family was rather quick at judging and exiling.

"The house has obviously recognized you. I don't know why it hadn't earlier, but it did now. It's chosen you as its Mistress." Rasputina said.

"But… how?" Hermione asked.

"You'd best sit down, this will take a while to explain," Rasputina said, pulling a chair to the foreground of her portrait.

"There aren't any chairs." Hermione said.

"There are, go find one. Let instinct guide you." Rasputina said.

Hermione nodded absently, and wandered father down the hall, lights flaring to life with her passage, and she pushed open a door, and in it she found a pair of chairs. She levitated them and brought them back.

"See?" Rasputina asked.

"No." Hermione replied, arranging the chairs in front of Rasputina's portrait. She motioned for Snape to sit.

"After you Madam." He said politely.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I am no longer your superior in this environment. The house has claimed you as its Mistress." Snape said.

"Oh." Hermione said, sitting down quickly, face reddening.

"Now that you're comfortable," Rasputina began, adjusting the laces on the ruby-red corset she was wearing (it matched her lipstick), "this house has had the Black family living in it for centuries. It knows the family. Sirius died, and it was though that the Black line was gone. The house was going to go to either Narcissa, or Bellatrix. Neither were pure Blacks anymore as they had both taken another's name as their own.

"Somehow you have Black blood in you and you over rank them because you still have your family name, and are still pure. It is possible that you only have a small amount of the Black blood in you, so it took the house a while to recognize you as one of it's own. The house can do so because it's had magic dwelling in it for a millennia or so.

"The portrait frame pricked you because it was testing your blood, and if it found it to be acceptable, which it did, you are to be the new mistress of the house." Rasputina finished.

"But why this portrait?" Hermione asked

"Well, there's a plaque somewhere that's normally used, but the chances of you finding the plaque aren't very high, so I'd think that the house improvised." Rasputina said. "Any other questions?"

"You said that 'you'd forgotten that it did that' in reference to the frame." Snape pointed out.

"There's a sharp bit on the corner. At first I'd though that it was that, but it'd never drawn blood before. When it drew the blood and the blood was absorbed I realized what had happened." Rasputina explained.

Hermione and Snape both glanced down at the corner and saw that there was no blood there anymore.

"And then the crest appearing on her hand was an obvious sign too." Rasputina mentioned.

Hermione glanced down and sure enough, the Black crest was there on the palm of her left hand. "Why me, and not one of my parents?"

"They're muggles." Snape replied. "Madam, it is getting quite late, I would suggest that you go to your rooms and get some rest."

"What?" Hermione asked, not really sure that Snape was talking to her. "Oh, yes of course."

"May I have your leave to stay in your home?" Snape asked.

"Yes, you may." Hermione replied.

"Thank you. Might I escort you to your bedchamber?" Snape asked once again, cringing slightly.

"What?" Hermione asked rather loudly.

Rasputina laughed in the background. "Madam, it's part of being the Mistress of the house. He's your guest and the only one who knows your position. He's required to offer. It's a mere formality."

"Oh." Hermione said. "I think that I'll do quite fine on my own. Thanks for the offer, I guess."

"You're most welcome." Snape replied. "I might recommend that you look in your library and see if there are any helpful books."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Madam? If I may, he's merely saying that you find out that by tradition he has to talk to you formally until he has your permission to be informal." Rasputina said.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "Professor, you may address me however you please. the same for you Rasputina."

"Thank you Hermione." Rasputina said. "Now if you'll put you hand back on the corner, the portrait should open up to a stairway that will take you straight up to the library and your bed."

"Thanks Rasputina." Hermione said, suddenly realizing just how tired she was. "Thank you too, Professor, for letting me help with your potion."

"It is I who must thank you, I wouldn't have been able to do it without your assistance. Thank you." Snape said, turning back towards his rooms. "Good night."

"Good night." Hermione called softly after him, and pushed against the picture frame. This time she only felt the sharp bit and the picture open a bit. Pulling it open she saw a spiral staircase leading, she hoped, up to her library.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

The Power Known Not

Chapter Twenty-One

-0-

Hermione opened her eyes to the ceiling of the room off of the library, but somehow it was different. She couldn't quite place it, at least not at this particular moment. Hearing an insistent beeping, her eyes widened when she realized what was making the noise. Her gaze flew to her clock and she gasped. Classes at Hogwarts started in a few minutes. What was she thinking, staying up that late on a night when there was school?

She jumped out of bed pulling on a set of clean robes, and praying that she made it to Potions on time.

-0-

Raspuntina smiled, she'd managed to dull that pesky alarm, now she just had to manage to make the beaky one late too. That was going to be harder. She just might have to call in a few favors.

-0-

Severus glared out across the Great Hall. Miss Granger had yet to appear, and he was really cutting it close. If he didn't get down to his classroom soon, there would be a full fledged final battle in the halls, as Minerva had already been kind enough to point out.

"Really, Severus, I don't know why you're cutting it so close. I do not wish to see how many of my Gryffindors will end up with Poppy." Minerva began again.

"Really, Minerva, I don't see how you can't see that one of your prize students is missing." Severus snapped as he rose from the table and stored down the Hall, scattering chattering students.

"Albus?" Minerva asked faintly.

"Miss Granger." He replied. "She hasn't been here at all this morning. It is possible that she has merely overslept, but in all of her six years here she has never done so."

"I'll go and check the dorms." Minerva replied, rising from the table in a hurry. Seeing some of the other girls in Miss Granger's year, she paused.

"Miss Brown?" Minerva asked.

"Yes Professor?" Miss Brown replied.

"Have you seen Miss Granger?" She asked the girl.

"Not this morning. She's usually up in the common room first thing." Miss Brown replied. "Is she in trouble?"

"Not at all. When did you see her last?"

"Last night after classes. She's been off a lot of the time. She's said it's just Prefect duties, but sometimes she's not back by the time we go to sleep and gone by the time we wake. We think she's just found a guy." Miss Brown said.

"Thank you Miss Brown." Minerva said.

"You're welcome Professor." Miss Brown replied.

Minerva hurried off to check the Gryffindor Common room, unawares of the location of her potential Head Girl.

-0-

Hermione grabbed the portkey around her neck and whispered the password to unlock it and rubbed the cake charm between her fingers. Her world disappeared into a swirl of colors and reappeared in the midst of a bustling kitchen. Her presence was greeted with a squeal.

"Oh! Dobby is so pleased to see Miss! But Miss is now Madam! If Madam is needing anything Dobby is saying that Madam lets Dobby know. Right aways, that is, Madam. Now Madam is late to classes, Madam must be getting on her way." Dobby said shoving Hermione towards the door to the kitchens.

A passing elf placed a roll into Hermione's hand and she had time to throw a "Thank you" over her shoulder before she was shoved out of the kitchens and began running towards Potions.

-0-

"Vanessa?" Harry asked.

"What now?" Vanessa snapped.

"Can I go outside yet?" Harry whined.

"No." Vanessa replied. "But you can, however, go away."

"But that's no fun."

"Oh well. Stop acting like a three year old. You have things to do. You have to learn about our culture, and I mean really learn about it, not whatever Claudia and Jason've shoved into your willing mind."

"They haven't done anything wrong." Harry snapped back.

"Actually they have. The first thing that they did was blood you. By rights you should have died Harry." Vanessa snapped. "We're not to blood children. Do you know how long you'll be stuck in your form? As you are, in a child's body? I'll give you a hint. I've been around for centuries, and there's a painting in my office. That was painted a year before I was blooded. You'll look about twenty in 500 years give or take. If you're lucky. You could be of the sort that look young until they're about seventy-two. So perhaps you'll look older, but maybe not. Good luck."

"That's not that bad." Harry said.

"Come and tell me that in fifty years, when you can't get into clubs, and people, muggles, witches, and wizards a like, are realizing that something isn't right with you. Do you know why the House is still surviving?" Vanessa said.

"No." Harry replied softly.

"It's because after a while someone will realise something and we'll either have to move, or hide out for a few years. If it's magical folk that have outed you, you'd better hope that they're tolerable people. Vampire hunters still exist. Did you know that?

"Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, now that's a vicious piece of work. Harry, you're a vampire. You feed off of the living's blood to survive. You are neither alive nor dead. Most of the wizarding population hates that very thought of your kind. Most of the muggle populace is the same. There are the few who are crazed about Anne Rice and Lestat, but unfortunately they are not all truth.

"Eventually all vampires end up here, confined to the House for a few centuries until it's been forgotten whatever crime they committed. And for you, Harry, you with your scar and prominent place in society, well, you may end up faking your death and spending the rest of your days here. Does that sound like a good millennia?" Vanessa asked harshly.

"Not really." Harry replied.

"Well too bad. Get used to it. Harry Potter, you're stuck here for now and forevermore. I suggest you go and take a look at the library." Vanessa snapped and strode off to her office and slammed the door behind her. A scream of fury was cut off by a silencing charm.

Harry sighed, well that hadn't gone as expected. Jason had said that if he wanted to go outside he had to get Vanessa's permission. It looked like that wasn't going to come anytime soon. At least definitely not in this century. Might as well go to the library.

-0-

Hermione's chest heaved as she ran through the dungeons, trying to get to Potions on time. Her body was holding up surprisingly well, she thought, especially as she really hadn't been keeping in shape. Skidding around a dimly lit corridor, she slipped on _something_ that was on the floor.

Sliding headfirst into a stone wall is generally not good for ones health. In Hermione's case, it knocked her into the realm of unconsciousness.

-0-

Harry yawned. Somewhere off in the distance a clock chimed, and his eyes fluttered shut.

Behind him, among the shelves, a shadow came forward and embraced him.

Once again, Harry Potter had disappeared to the wizarding world.

-0-

Hermione heard her name being called, and shook her head, trying to open her eyes.

For some reason though, they wouldn't open. Nor would her arms for that matter, no matter how hard she tried to move them. Maybe if she tried a little bit harder.

There.

She had it. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to the sight of her potions Professor frowning down upon her.

"I trust that you will keep an open eye upon where you wander in the halls. I do believe that since you have irreplaceably damaged my robes, you shell be spending the next month assisting with lab work."

Hermione nodded her head, comprehension shining in her eyes.

"Now, five points for running in the halls, and another five for being late to class, and ten for the headache you've caused me." Snape snapped.

"Professor, with all due respect I'm not late to class." Hermione protested, standing up and shaking off her robes.

"Not yet." Professor Snape said, and paused, the bell for class chimed and he smirked. "Now you are." He raised an eyebrow waiting for her comment.

Hermione shook her head and scurried down the corridor towards the Potions classroom.

-0-

_"Crone, Maiden, and Mother. Fancy seeing all three of you here today." The Green Lady said, standing in the doorway to a quaint cottage and looking out at the assortment of women on her front path._

_"Sarra, give me the boy." The Mother said. _

_"Boy? I have no boy here. I have a man in the skin of a boy, is that to whom you are wishing to see?"_

_Harry rubbed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. There was only one place that he could see perfectly without his glasses. _

_"I must tell him of his blood." _

_"Go then." Sarra replied._

_Harry looked at the doorway of the room in time to see a pair of rats scramble into the room and watch them dive under his bed for cover. Quickly following the rats came a pair of hyenas. _

_"Fascinated by my creatures, diaries?" The hag asked._

_"Yes." Harry replied. "I know you… you're the Graveyard Hag?"_

_She curtsied, ragged skirts holding together as she did so. "At your honor."_

_"What is it that you must tell me?" Harry asked, "I could hear you talking."_

_"I must tell you of your blood. The war that you are waging against Tom Riddle must stop. It it reflected in our skies, and we grow weary of mortals' constant wars. _

_"The blood that flows through Tom Riddle's veins is your own. Changed, but your own. It will recognize you. You must clam that blood as your own, if you do not, Riddle will learn how to sap power from your blood, and in turn yourself. Essentially he will kill you for a distance._

_"There is among you, a girl, almost a woman, she is the Peacekeeper. She will stand by your side and with the love that she holds for those near and dear to her heart you may succeed in exterminating Riddle._

_"Luck be with you boy, for you'll be needing it." The Graveyard hag said as she broke into laughter._

_With her laughter Harry's world spun and he found himself back in the Library at the house._

-0-

Hermione was back at Grimmauld place, back in the library, reading with a mug of hot cocoa.

There were two sharp raps at the door and then the handle jiggled.

Hermione giggled.

"Miss Granger." Severus called though the door.

Hermione waved her wand at the door with the thought of Severus in her mind, and the door handle turned to let him in.

Hermione beamed at Severus' glowering face. "The spells on the door work now."

"I can tell." Severus replied. "Now, if you'd care to set down your book, you were due to begin brewing a quarter of an hour ago."

"I got caught up in my book. It has the most interesting theories about blood. Did you know that if a wizard or witch becomes a vampire, they become untraceable?"

"Yes."

"And that there were theoretical potions that would allow vampires to appear human for given amounts of time."

"Those potions are no longer theoretical Miss Granger. I brew a great deal of them myself. If you'd like you may assist me in them, I have a batch scheduled for next week."

"That'd be wonderful. Thank you Professor. Why do you schedule when you brew?"

Severus opened the door to the lab. "Most of the potions I brew are specialized, and will be taken in specific doses at specific times. It makes it easier to predict when the supply will run out and to brew to accommodate for it, rather then to wait for the order to come in."

"Makes sense." Hermione commented.

"Of course it does. If it didn't would I use it?" He snapped.

"Probably not." Hermione agreed.

"I am honored that you agree with my methods of running a smooth business. Now, I need the dish of mushrooms finely chopped and then divided into thirteen equal parts."

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied and set to work chopping the mushrooms. "What variety of mushroom are these, Professor?"

"The kind that you do not eat." Proseffor Snape replied.

"Oh." Hermione said. "Then what sort of potion is this going to be?"

"I am sure that if you use your skills of reasoning you will be able to deduce what the potion is to be used for." Snape replied.

"The aconite dictates neutrality, and the adder tails… I don't know. I've never come across using adder tails in a potion before. What are they for?"

"The adder tails are used as a calming effect. I do believe that I am the only potions master to have discovered this trait. Do you know what we are brewing yet Miss Granger?"

"Wolsfbane?" Hermione asked.

"Close but no." Snape replied. "Add ginger root when it slows to a slow boil."

"Yes sir." She paused, "I have no idea of what we're brewing? It's obviously something for healing of the sort. But I figure out what it's for."

"I'm sure that Mistress Know-It-All will figure it out sometime." Snape taunted.

Hermione's curls bounced out of her hair tie and scattered themselves around her face as she shook her head. "You stop that! Be nice, I know it might be odd for you, but try it."

Snape's eyes widened, focusing on something behind her. He lunged over to Hermione and knocked her over, the pair hitting the floor with a loud thud. A muffled thump reached Hermione's ears and she struggled to get out from under the restraining weight on top of her.

"Don't move." He breathed in her ear. "Don't waste your air. This has to air out naturally, which means we have to get out without letting too much gas out, and not inhaling much of it at all. The potion was infused with magic, and now the gas will hone in on any being used."

Hermione stopped moving and looked up into his eyes, the ones that were so close to hers now. "How will we get out?"

"Very carefully." Snape rolled off of her. "Now follow me, and if a word of this gets out at school you will find yourself in a very unpleasant situation."

Snape and Hermione wriggled their way across the floor towards the door, nearly there when Hermione felt a tickling sensation in her nose. "_Oh no._" She thought, and tried to suppress the feeling. Just as Snape's fingers were inches away from the door handle, she let loose with the sneeze she was dreading.

Hermione's sneeze set forth a series of reactions. The salvia expelled by her mouth combined with the trace amounts of mucus from her nose along with the force it was coming, made for a bad thing.

Hermione drew in a large breath of sickly peach scented air, and the last she know was being drug out of the lab and seeing Rasputina's worried face.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

The Power Known Not

Chapter Twenty Two

-0-

Harry shook his head and rubbed the grit out of his eyes. Perhaps it would be a good idea to find out what was going on. He walked over to the librarians desk and asked "Is there a way to find a book about a specific thing without having to search the entire library"

The librarians eyes glimmered and her face turned up into a smile. "Yes, Harry, if you'd just follow me." Amerane's blue waistcoat, marking her as a first assistant librarian, kept Harry's gaze as she twisted through narrow shelves.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked.

"Kirel told me. My name is Amerane. We're going to the fourth study room, I've been experimenting with muggle things, and I've found that computers are a lovely way to keep track of things."

"You use muggle technology here?" Harry asked.

"Of course. It's much more efficient than a card system. We do still have that though, as some of the older residents aren't apt at adapting to newer things."

"Fascinating." Harry replied, ducking a cobweb. "How often does this area get used?"

"Not very often, I'm afraid, and the last librarian was very lax with her spells. I've been renewing them, but it's difficult, as the spells are meant to last for many years, so they require power, time, effort and concentration."

"Yeah, I'd learned something about that in Charms." Harry muttered.

"How was your time at Hogwarts? I heave heard it is a beautiful place, you must very much miss it."

"It was nice, there were a few times when I came close to dying. Claudia had a dispute with the Headmaster, so I'm going to be learning back here for now."

Amerane opened a door to a small study room with a gold 4 on the door. Nestled into a corner was a small desk and chair with a welcoming blue glow from the computer monitor.

"There you go." Amerane said. "It has an internet connection too, and it's all set up to search the library, but you can always search online, sometimes that is good to get a different viewpoint.

"Thank you." Harry replied, sitting down at the desk.

"I'll just leave you to it. If you need any help, just ring the bell." Amerane said, as she shut the door behind her.

Harry set in for a long research session.

-0-

"_The Graveyard Hag is the patron goddess of Carthak. She chiefly holds power there, and in certain cases can overrule Mithros. In other lands, she holds power over graveyards, hence the title "The Graveyard Hag". She typically appears as an old woman with a knobbly staff to support her weight. She has a penchant for dice, and carries a silver cup with her. Playing dice with her is unadvised as she will cheat. A notable feature is that she has intertwining lines tattooed on her wrist. _

_Hyenas and rats are associated with this goddess and have been known to serve the Hag in the past. Associating with this goddess and doing favors for her is inadvisable, as the outcome is nearly always favorable for her, but not necessarily for you._

_Most notably when Carthak's Emperor Mage Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe took the favors for the Gods and put them upon himself. The Graveyard Hag tricked Veralidaine Sarrasri of Tortall into assisting her to throw the Emperor Mage out of power and bring his heir, Prince Kaddar into power. By the time the Hag had reestablished her place as patron goddess, Carthak's palace was in shambles, costly ancient artifacts had been destroyed, and The Graveyard Hag's tool was a fugitive of the law in that country, and she barely escaped with her life intact._

-0-

"I need to claim my blood. But how? " Harry mused aloud.

"_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," _floated through Harry's head.

"How do I reclaim something that was stolen?" He muttered.

Harry sighed and turned back to the computer, trying to find something about reclaiming lost and stolen things. Hopefully he was on the right track.

-0-

"Severus Snape, what did you do this time?" Vanessa asked, the irritation evident in her voice.

"Potions accident. Veritaserum went wrong, and she inhaled some of the fumes. She'll be alright, but the antidote has to be tailored to the individual." Professor Snape replied. "Will you be able to house her here? I can't bring her back to Hogwarts."

"Why is that?" Vanessa asked, her dark eyes rivaling Snape's best glare.

"Dumbledore cannot know that she was brewing with me. She has been out of bounds for most of the school year. He probably is aware of that fact, but he is most definitely not aware of the fact that we were brewing together. He cannot find out."

"And what is so wrong with Hermione assisting with potion brewing? Unless there was more than simply brewing going on." Vanessa leveled her gaze upon him, and she appreciated that she could still make him uncomfortable.

"I assure madam, that there was no inappropriate behavior occurring between Miss Granger and I. I am an honorable man. If Dumbledore finds out, he will want her services for his Order, and she does not need that added stress. I remember how my sixth and seventh years went."

"Understandable. I will keep her. How long is your estimated recovery time?"

"Not more than a week. It depends on the specific antidote she'll require. Miss Granger should regain consciousness within a few hours. I can begin the bases for the antidote now, and return when she wakes to diagnose what she'll need.

"So go." Vanessa said. "I'll keep watch on Miss Granger. Do you want her in a closed room?"

"That would be preferable. I'd rather keep her presence as unnoticeable as possible." Professor Snape replied.

"Okay." Vanessa replied, as she levitated Hermione into a private room.

Professor Snape nodded his farewell and made his way down to the communal lab at the house. The labs at the house were set a ways away from the main building, mainly due to the amount of researchers and scholars who had found their way to the house throughout the centuries.

-0-

"Class dismissed." The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been reduced to Professor of Defense of the Dark Arts. "Please put any essay's assigned by your former Professor on the desk as you're leaving. I'll expect your essay by next week's class."

As the last student, Jeremiah Dobbs, third year Hufflepuff filed out, Dumbledore sagged into the chair at the head of the classroom. He had forgotten how much effort teaching took. After that, there were the essays and then on top of that his duties as Headmaster to fulfill.

Lightly tapping the ink pot with his wand, Dumbledore pulled the first essay to him and shifted his glasses and he began the grading.

_What I expect to learn in defense this year_

_Susan Derkins_

_Third Year Ravenclaw_

_In Defense Against the Dark Arts, I hope to learn how to truly defend myself, and to be able to call for help if I am in a situation where it is needed. Professor Umbridge, in my second year was very strict and taught solely from the book. I know that in the coming times, with the threat of You-know-who looming in the shadows, I want to know that I will have a good number of hexes, shields, and such that I can use to defend myself and any others with me. What I truly want to learn this year is how to be able to survive the war that many are sure is to come. _

_Also, learning to be able to defend myself from projectiles, such as slushballs would be a bonus, particularly being able to have them magically sent back to their point of origin._

_Professor Moody demonstrated that you should always be on your guard, even when you least expect that, as he proved by being overtaken and impersonated for an entire year. _

_I want to know more than what the ministry says in their pamphlets. _

_Based on the introduction lecture, it looks like we will be learning how to capably defend ourselves, and to survive the coming years. _

Dumbledore looked up from the essay and sighed. _Miss Derkins is right, we will have to teach them, even the youngest, how to defend themselves and to call for help. Perhaps something like Miss Granger devised for the Defense Association would be wise to give to the younger years, so they can call for help if they need to. It seems that I have quite a reputation to live up to. Defeater of Grindelwald indeed. _

_Professor Neinhaus was the first and only applicant for the job this year. I'm lost with what to do about a Defense Professor this year--_

"The essays do seem to have lowered in quality over the years, don't they Albus?" Minerva asked, stepping into the classroom.

"I suppose that they do Minerva." Dumbledore replied, "I haven't been behind a teacher's desk in a long time then, for the work to have decayed to such a level as it is."

"I know. They do tend to improve once the first month has gone by. The students need time to settle back into the school life." Minerva replied. "What is to be done about the lack of Defense Professor, Albus?"

"I suppose that an as will have to be taken out in the Prophet again, perhaps the Quibbler as well."

"The Quibbler?" Minerva asked, eyebrows raised.

"Where else would I be able to find a competent teacher in such short notice." Dumbledore asked.

"What truly did happen to Professor Neinhuis? Claudia suddenly up and leaving doesn't seem like her, at least like the impression of her that I got."

"We had an altercation." Albus sighed. "She claimed to have an urgent situation at home with her family. She was leaving for the night. I told her to stay. She cited the Hogwarts Charter that I had forgotten in my old age."

"I see how that could happen. Professor Neinhuis is very protective of her rights. If it was within her rights to step out of the castle for a time, then she would fight you tooth and nail on it." Minerva replied.

"I understand. I had first thought that she was heading down to the Hog's Head; Aberforth has seen her there a few nights a week." Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, just because someone has gone there before doesn't mean that they'll go there again. Even your eyes cannot be as old as to miss the filth that clings to your brothers bar." Minerva snapped. "Why don't you owl her and see if she'll agree to return, provided that she can come and go when she isn't teaching or patrolling? That's not any different than the privileges that you grant the rest of the staff."

"But not for a first year Professor." Albus replied, having gone up and looked up the significant bits in the Hogwarts Charter. "A first year Professor can only leave the grounds Thursday through Monday evenings. Then only after dinner."

"Albus, when will we have a defense Professor who lasts more than a year?"  
Minerva replied. "Write her a letter, apologize, lay out the terms I told you and ask. The worst that will come of it is you get a howler. It's not like you don't get a dozen of those a day."

"And they make such a lovely cacophony," Albus said. "Minerva, when she was leaving she said that she was forfeiting her position at Hogwarts for the second time. In my recollection, the hundred years of it, she has not passed through these halls, as staff or as student. She appears young enough that she would have to have been here recently."

"And?" Minerva asked, eyebrows knitting together in thought as she wracked her brain for a forgotten memory of a professor.

"She stormed off to her rooms, and they were sealed. She left before I could get in. Minerva, the magic they were sealed with had a distinctly vampiric feel. If Professor Neinhuis is a vampire, I don't know if I want her around the students."

"Pish-posh. You're trying to reason your way out of admitting that you were wrong. If she is a vampire, that means that she has been around at least longer than you. You know that not very many will make it more than a hundred years without slipping up and getting hunted.

"If Claudia Neinhuis is inflicted with vampirism, she is old enough to be able to take care of herself and to control her urges." Minerva replied.

"True." Dumbledore conceded.

"I expect to have that letter in my outgoing box by tomorrow morning Albus." Minerva replied, getting to her feet.

"Of course." Dumbledore replied. "What would I do with another as my deputy head?"

"Retire." Minerva snorted and strode out the door. _Not as if I don't practically run the school as it is. Has that man even looked at the financial records in the past decade? Or scheduled a re-warding? I believe that I have been the one who has been taking care of that, leaving him to play chess and eat his sweets in his head's office. It will certainly do him good to be out of his tower for a short while, and away from his portraits._

-0-

Harry set up the scrabble board and cringed. "Only one language this time?" he asked.

"Poor Harry dear, having to restrict us all to only English for this fine word game." Claudia teased.

"It's an unfair advantage that you have." Harry replied, grinned as he went through the mock-argument that was fast becoming ritual after the first game where Claudia had won by using a dead language.

"Harry, you should take up golfing, at least in that game you'd be able to get a handicap." Claudia told him.

"Of course--" Harry began but was interrupted by an owl at the window. Padfoot got up from beside the fireplace and nosed at the window latch. After a couple of tries, while the owl looked on superiorly, he got the window open.

The tawny owl glided over to Claudia and presented her with a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. Claudia swore and asked the owl if it would just take the letter back. Not getting a response to the positive, she took the letter and opened it. After skimming it quickly Claudia tossed it down on top of the scrabble board.

-0-

"Severus," Vanessa's voice echoed through the floo from the office. "I've gotten the remedies she'll need established."

"I'll be there in a moment." Snape replied, adding the final herbs to the potion and beginning the cycle of stirring.

When Snape walked into his office, he found Vanessa seated on the visitor's chair.

"She appears to be having a hallucinogenic reaction, and that has her put to sleep. I'd recommend Ling's method to most effectively heal her." Vanessa informed him and sat a folder of papers on his desk. "That's Miss Granger's test results and my observations."

"Thank you Vanessa. I'll look over these and hopefully have the first round to you by this evening." Professor Snape replied.

"Of course." Vanessa replied. "Are you going to keep Hogwarts out of this? She is supposed to be under their care." Vanessa pointed out.

"And have the inquisition at my door? Certainly not. Miss Granger has been absent from Hogwarts a great deal this year. I doubt that any of the dunderheads would actually notice now." Professor Snape said.

"The staff or the students?" Vanessa asked.

"Both." Professor Snape said as he walked out the door.

-0-

Severus stood over the steaming cauldron and gently stirred it in the figure-eights that Ling's method required. _Thank Gods that I managed to get Hermione out in time. __Albus would have been furious with me if I had allowed her to die. _

_Not that I have ever had any student of mine die in my classroom in all my time teaching. Which is more than any of the other potionmasters can say for themselves. Although I'm relatively surprised that Longbottom hasn't managed to blow us all up yet. At least Hermione has finally realized how to assist him without half of us noticing. I've got to teach her how to be more subtle. She has the intelligence, the entire staff knows that. Gods, they've had a betting pool on her owl scores since the beginning of the year. We are all well aware that it'll be straight O's all across the board. _

_I am rather surprised that she hasn't plateaued yet. Draco has, and in fifth year. I wonder if he'll be taking NEWT classes with me. Lucius will probably force him, of course, and I'll be forced to pass him. Hopefully he'll fail his Potions OWL. That boy is on a fast track to hell. Albus sees it, and wishes for me "to steer him towards the light, my boy, see if you can save his soul." _

_I wish this war would come to a head already so Potter can kill the Dark Lord and Albus can scurry off to his office to enjoy his Lemon_

Severus added the chopped ginger root to the potion and watched it froth with satisfaction. _That's just about right. Now I've just got to let it cool so it will be drinkable. It can cool in a vial on the way to the Infirmary. _After ladling the proper dosage intoan unbreakable vial he set off back towards the infirmary.

Severus enjoyed the walk back to the House. _Rather smart of them to set the labs off away from the main building like they did. I suppose that a few centuries old bored vampires tinkering around with potential explosions would make for an uncomfortable living situation. _

-0-

"That was rather quick." Vanessa said as Severus strode into the dimly lit infirmary. "Want to get her back up on her feet as soon as possible?"

"Of course, as soon as she is up and about she can go back to school. I informed you that the Headmaster is uninformed of the little off-campus jaunts that Miss Granger takes." Professor Snape snapped.

"Severus, you've got to learn to lighten up a little." Vanessa said, looking at him with a searching look on her face. "You'll wear yourself to death."

"It's not like I see myself living that much longer anyways. War grows closer, we all know it but for the so called "Ministry of Magic"."

"And how does that effect you Severus?" Vanessa asked, glaring at him.

"We've been over this before Vanessa. It's a closed subject." Professor Snape said.

"I remember healing you last time that sycophantic accident of birth was trying to rule the world. I remember how bad it was. Half the time your portkeys were triggered by your own unconsciousness! You know that we'll offer you shelter. Let that old man take care of it himself! Nobody knows where this place is. It's been unplottable since we were as far north as we could go." Vanessa snapped at him.

"I know." Professor Snape replied, rubbing his temples with one hand. "My mark ties him to me. Unplottable for eons doesn't matter. He'll find me here and try to take over. I'm not willing to do that to all of you."

"Severus, he'll try. He'll try and either die in the trying, or give up. We've been becoming more and more involved with human affairs lately. The wizard's war is beginning to concern us. It may come to our door yet." Vanessa replied.

"Vanessa. Let it go. There are more important things right now than reopening a 15 year old debate. I stand where I stand and that is not going to change." Professor said with a sense of finality.

"Where you're standing is tearing you to pieces. Can you not see that?" Vanessa asked.

"I know." Professor Snape replied. "Here is the first stage of Hermione's antidote. You'll have the second and the third by tomorrow morning." Professor Snape said before turning and walking towards the door.

"Thank you." Vanessa replied. "I'm here if you ever need me."

A/N- See profile for explanation on updates in the future.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

The Power Known Not

Chapter Twenty-Three

-0-

"Well His Royal Majesty of lemon drops would like me to honor him with my presence for the remainder of the school year." Claudia said, rolling her eyes.

Jason picked the letter up off of the scrabble board and skimmed it.

_Madam Neinhuis, _

_ I find that I must apologize for my behavior earlier this week. Having reviewed my actions it seems that you were right. I would be most grateful if you would find it in you to return to Hogwarts to resume your teaching duties as the Professor for Defense of the Dark Arts. In these times, learning to defend themselves is a skill that the students will desperately need. _

_ When you return, you will be subject to the rules and regulations that the other professors find themselves subject to. You will only be required to be in the school for your classes, office hours, mealtimes and patrols. The students are asking after you. I have seen fit to inform them that you were called away on family business and they eagerly await your return. _

_ Sincere regards,_

_ Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"He sounds a little sure of himself." Jason said.

"Of course he does. He's the great Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindewald, Order of Merlin first class, Supreme Mugwump, and Headmaster of Hogwarts to boot. I'm surprised he only used one of his precious titles in the letter." Claudia said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Harry asked. "I do miss Hogwarts a little, but I can live without it. I don't have to hide what I am here."

Padfoot nosed the door from Harry's room open. "The same goes for me. I'm fine either way. Having the support of Ron and Hermione is probably a good thing for Harry though."

"Yeah, well Ron can be pretty close-minded, and I think that Hermione will figure out what I am at some point. So it can go either way." Harry said, looking down at the scrabble tiles and absently spelling out words.

"Dumbles does have a good point though. The kids do need a competent teacher. They're going to need to be able to defend themselves, especially the muggleborns that go home for the holidays." Padfoot pointed out. "It was horrible in the last war. Harry, your mum was afraid to even go home to say good-bye to her sister before she went into hiding. She was terrified that someone would follow her and attack them."

"Not like they were even worth attacking." Jason muttered, and then shuddered, remembering all the cholesterol he'd had to skim off from that man's blood.

"Still though, it was a legitimate fear." Padfoot said. "Claudia, where were you when the first war was happening?"

"South America?" Claudia said. "That was from the mid-seventies and then ended in1981, when the Potters were attacked, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then South America mostly and Japan for about the last six months. I don't think that I was in England for any of it. And most of the vampires at the house don't get involved with wizards as a general rule." Claudia said.

"I can see why." Harry said. "I think that I'd like to go back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore can try all he likes to get me to fight for him, but I think that I've found my own way of going about it."

"Really now?" Claudia asked. "Do tell."

"Well because I'm a vampire now I have more power over blood magics, so I was thinking that I could do a blood rite and summon the blood that he took from me when he resurrected himself, and it should kill him."

"That might work." Claudia said. "How far have you gotten into it?"

"Not very." Harry said. "I just had the idea earlier today."

"The idea has merit, it's whether or not it's doable is the million galleon question." Claudia said, settling back into the squashy armchair. "Before you go back to Hogwarts, I'd recommend that you spend some time in the library. There's a lot more on blood magics here than there is at Hogwarts. Well, it's more accessible here."

"I suppose so." Harry said. "I don't think that Madam Pince would just let me check out anything that dealt with blood magic."

"Probably not. The old harridan thinks that anything that deals with blood is inherently evil. I just wish that they would wrap their minds around the fact that it's the _intent_ that makes something good or bad."

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Although you'd have to wait until the council has finished with the Horcruxes before you'd be able to act." Claudia said. "They believe that they've found most of them, and now they just have to find ways to destroy the pieces of soul in them."

"They found them all?" Harry asked. "But why were they looking for them in the first place?"

"It's a long story." Claudia said.

"No time like the present." Jason said grinning. "I've been wondering about that. Dumbledore seems like he doesn't know that they even exist."

"Voldemort made a mistake where he hid one of them. He forgot that the best hiding place is in plain sight." Claudia began. "We're not sure how he found the place, but it was in a cave on the shore. It's one of the old safe spots."

"Safe spots?" Harry asked.

"Before the house was built, the vampires would occasionally need a place to lay low for a while. There's old spots like that all over the world. Muggles have found some of them, but there are ones that are still untouched.

"Someone was using it to stay in during the day, and he recognized it for what it really was. He brought it back to the House with him, and turned it over to the council. Eventually they learned who had created it, and that it wasn't half a soul. The council quietly began searching for the others and they've located all of the pieces of soul.

"There's a couple that they've located, but been unable to retrieve until now. One was in your scar Harry."

"What?" Harry asked, hand flying to his scar as if to make sure that Voldemort wasn't going to pop out of his forehead.

"Was, Harry. Was." Claudia iterated.

"Was? How is it gone now? Wouldn't I remember it going away or something?"

"Yes, you would. However, there's only so much soul that vampire's body can hold. When a person is turned to a vampire, there are parts of them that don't always survive the change. You know that Harry." Claudia said.

"Yeah, but I thought that you were talking memories that would fade with time and old injuries and physical problems, like my eyes." Harry said. "What about my soul?"

"Mostly gone. The essence of it, what makes you _you_ is still there. Vampires are dead. We don't show up as easily in mirrors and photographs. There's a reason for that, and it's not the sensitive skin. It's caused by the soul being overpowered by the vampiric viruses, and fading. It doesn't fade entirely, but it's nowhere near as strong a presence as it was before."

"However the change completely obliterated the piece of Voldemort that you had in you. Since you changed, your only connection with him is through your blood, and even that one's not as strong anymore." Claudia explained. "It's not something that you're going to have to worry about."

"But why did my soul survive when his didn't?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry." Claudia sighed. "It could be anything. All I know for sure is that the only soul in you is yours."

"Why does a vampire have less soul?" Padfoot asked.

"Because when the change happens the vampiric virus is fighting to overpower the soul and take over the body completely. If it takes over totally, the body simply doesn't survive. There have been rare occurrences when someone will totally fight off the virus. When the soul accepts the change and makes it part of itself, the power from the soul powers the rest of the change." Claudia finished.

"That's... interesting." Padfoot said after a pause. "But this doesn't effect how Ha- a vampire lives out the rest of their life?"

"Technically vampires aren't alive, Padfoot." Harry said, looking over at his godfather. "C'est la vie."

Claudia snorted. "Good to see you putting your languages to use."

Harry just grinned and laid out a word on the scrabble board.

-0-

Professor Snape grasped the jobberknoll feather by the calumus with the forceps and gently stirred it into the potion. The calumus, being the part of the feather that was connected to the bird, was best put in last, as it provided just the right _oomph_ for the potion to go through the final metamorphosis. Almost smiling at his results, he divided it into vials and tucked one into his pocket. The others went into a padded box that he spelled shut with a protective charm.

As Severus emerged from the lab an owl swooped down and dropped a letter onto his head. He cursed and snarled at the owl to wait for a reply

_Severus,_

_ I hope this missive finds you and Miss Granger well. I shall expect to hear word of Miss Granger's condition, and when we may expect her return to Hogwarts. Have a lovely day._

_ A. Dumbledore_

_ Dumbledore,_

_ Granger requires the forty-third variation of Humphrey's Elixer. Expect her to be recovered by tomorrow evening and back to torturing Madam Pince by curfew._

_ SS_

-0-

Severus strode into the infirmary at the house, his dragonhide boots clicking against the floor. He made a mental note to renew the silencing charms before returning to Hogwarts. Wouldn't want the little cretins to have a chance to hear him coming.

"Is this Miss Hermione's antidote?" Vanessa asked from the wingchair she sat in.

"No, it's world peace in a vial." Severus replied.

"Well, I shall be sure to put it in a safe place." Vanessa said. She stood and took the vial from Severus.

"This is just the first dose." Severus said. "The others are in this case and Hermione will require one every three hours and twenty-five minutes until all the symptoms are gone. You are familiar with the forty-third variation of Humphrey's Elixer, I hope?"

"Do you know how often one of our mad theoreticians implements his theory and I end up having to fix it?" Vanessa laughed. "We'll do just fine here, and I will have your Miss Granger right as rain and back to you in no time."

"She's not _my_ Granger, wench. Now go take care of your patient before you are inundated with mad theoreticians."

"Thank you, Severus." Vanessa called after Severus' retreating figure.

-0-

"Claudia, what about this one?" Harry asked, sliding the dusty tome across the coffee table.

Claudia skimmed the page, "No, too flashy."

"What's wrong with flashy?" Sirius asked. "I always think that flashy gives it an extra little kick."

"Well, if you want to tip off Voldemort by surrounding him with glowing orange turtle shells, than be my guest. I just thought that might give him a hint that there is something wrong." Claudia replied.

Harry grabbed the next book off of the stack and the sound of turning pages filled the room. "I've got it!" Harry put the book on the table and turned it to face Claudia and Sirius. "This one is a potion, but it looks like it should work."

"It's really the spell the does it." Jason said, looking over their shoulders from behind the couch.

"The spell needs the potion so it knows what its focus is." Claudia said, putting her finger on the relevant text. "See?"

"Well?" Harry asked. "Is there hope?"

Claudia laughed. "None at all for Lord Voldy-Moldy."

"When can we get started?" Sirius asked.

"Not we," Harry said. "I have to do most of the brewing myself. Some ingredients require that they be harvested by someone close to my enemy, and the spell needs to be done on a waning moon."

"The moon is just past the new moon now, so you've got almost three weeks." Jason said. "Do you think that is enough time to brew the potion?"

"Possibly." Claudia swore. "It looks like I shall have to return to Hogwarts after all. Our best bet is to ask Professor Snape to harvest the redbud flowers and the canis root. He should be able to have those within a few days. Does that leave enough time to finish brewing your potion?"

"It should." Padfoot replied. "I hate to bring Snape into this though. He'd probably muck it up with his grease."

"Padfoot! Behave!" Claudia snapped. "I can always put you back where I found you!"

"Never!" Padfoot said. "I'll be good!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and asked, "Are we going to Hogwarts tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow morning." Claudia replied. "Be ready to go then."

"I will be." Harry replied and gathered the rest of the books to return to the library.

-0-

Hermione sat up in the unfamiliar bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You're awake!" A perky voice said to her left. "I'm Vanessa, the head mediwitch here at the House. It's lovely to see you sitting up, you're a full," Vanessa squinted at the watch pinned onto her robes, "thirty-four minutes ahead of schedule."

"Where is my wand? How did I get here? Where is here?" Hermione asked, looking around for her wand. She began patting herself down, checking her pockets.

"You wizards, all the same." Vanessa snorted. "Your wand is in the nightstand drawer on your left. The House is in the English countryside. Severus deposited your unconscious body into my care this evening after someone sneezed into a potion."

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Severus Snape, Master of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. That's the one." Vanessa said. She fumbled in the pocket of her apron and pulled out a vial. "Here is the third dose of your potion. Better take it before you pass out again."

"Again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, again." Vanessa said. "The unfortunate effect of sneezing into brewing Veritaserum is a tendency to pass out with no notice, short-term memory loss, and possibly the inability to lie for an extended period. Fortunatly you have a Potions Master who is capable of determining exactly which variation of Humphrey's antidote you need. Without all that wait and shared quarters that St. Mungoes would require. Drink up Miss Granger!"

Hermione took the vial from Vanessa and examined it briefly before unstoppering it and drinking it down. She frowned at the taste, and asked, "Is it supposed to taste like crème brulee?"

"Lucky you! He flavored it! You must be something special for him to have done that for you."

"All I was doing was assist Professor Snape with some extra-curricular brewing. Really, anyone could have helped him." Hermione protested.

"Ha! Hermione, if he was having you assist him with Veritaserum, not just anyone could have helped with that. There are some potions that require not just a steady hand and keen eye, but a true heart. Severus wouldn't dare let you near a potion like Veritaserum if he didn't trust you." Vanessa said, watching the young woman.

"I didn't know that." Hermione said through a yawn. "Do you have anything to read? I don't think I am going to fall asleep anytime soon."

"Of course! I have just the thing for you." Vanessa said, and walked over to a set of shelves. Pausing to make her selection, she looked over her shoulder to Hermione's bed. Vanessa snorted. The girl was passed out already. Still, she selected a couple books and placed them on the nightstand before returning to her wingchair.

A/N: Really, really sorry it's been four years (and four months [but who is counting?]) since I've updated this. Here it is though, and I'm hoping to get back into the swing of writing things. I'm no longer working two part-time jobs, so I have time for a life now. Speaking of Time, I wonder what she's been up to? Thanks for sticking with me for so long!


End file.
